Great Phoenix : Story of Other
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan One-shot yang memiliki hubungan dengan cerita Great Phoenix. Seri One-shot yang digabung menjadi satu.
1. When The Spring Ends - Harusame

**When The Spring Ends**

* * *

'Siapakah diriku ?'

Itulah yang pertama kali kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri pada saat tersadar. Aku melihat diriku terpasang berbagai kabel. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, tabung dengan isi air dan wanita di dalamnya dengan kabel juga terpasang di tubuh mereka.

Dan aku melihat, salah satu tabung memberikan cahaya merah. Dan seketika, seluruh orang di tempat itu berlari ke sana. Mereka mengerjakan sesuatu dan mengeluarkan wanita tersebut. Aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan,

"Wanita ini juga gagal. Jika seperti ini terus, apa yang harus kita berikan kepada petinggi kita ?".

Aku kembali menutup mata karena tidak tahan mendengar apa yang akan mereka katakan berikutnya. Namun, mendadak mereka melihat ke arah tempatku dan berkata,

"Terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari wanita ini."

Mereka mengecek berbagai hal di tabungku, hingga akhirnya satu orang datang dan berkata,

"Ah... putri dari Keluarga Hakuno. Ini akan sangat menarik. Keluarkan dia. Dan bawa dia menuju tempatku."

Aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya,

'Putri dari Keluarga Hakuno ?'.

Pada saat aku ingin mengingat hal tersebut, kepalaku sangat kesakitan. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mulai panik melihat tanda dari diriku yang kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya, mereka mebuatku kembali tertidur.

* * *

Hari ini, aku keluar dari dock. Aku diberikan baju hitam dengan kerah putih, dan rok hitam. Aku juga diberikan sebuah topi putih. Aku berjalan mengikuti wanita dengan rambut merah di depanku dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Hingga akhirnya, aku tiba di ruangan salah satu orang yang sangat penting. Pada saat aku masuk, aku melihat dua orang.

Satu orang menggunakan pakaian putih seperti peneliti lainnya, dan satu orang mengenakan pakaian angkatan laut. Jika dilihat dari pangkatnya, dia merupakan salah satu orang dengan pangkat yang cukup tinggi.

"Ah, kau sudah hadir di sini rupanya." Ujar pria dengan pakaian angkatan laut tersebut.

Aku hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Kemudian, peneliti itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria itu, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Hahahaha, maafkan saya... Saya belum memperkenalkan diriku. Nama saya Mo Ichijo." ujar pria dengan pakaian angkatan laut tersebut.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Dan selamat datang di Yokosuka, Harusame"

"Ha...Ru...Same..."

"Namamu adalah Harusame."

"Harusame..."

Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, Kau akan menjadi salah satu orang yang menjadi penyelamat manusia dari Abyssal."

"Abyssal ?"

Kedua orang tersebut melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian peneliti itu berkata,

"Abyssal merupakan pihak yang telah menghancurkan manusia dan menyudutkan manusia. Kami tidak dapat melawan mereka, namun kau... Kau Gadis Kapal yang mampu menghadapi mereka. Aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya."

Aku kembali melihat ke arah admiral Ichijo. Dia kemudian berkata,

"Harusame, sepertinya kau masih sedikit lelah, lebih baik kau beristirahat dan bertemu dengan saudara-saudaramu."

'Saudara... Siapa saudaraku ?' Itu yang pertama kali ada di kepalaku.

"Hei, bawa dia menuju ke asrama gadis kapal. Aku harus melakukan penerimaan anggota baru. Apakah kau dapat melakukannya, Kapten Yanagi ?"

Wanita yang membawaku kemari rupanya bernama, Yanagi. Wanita itu mengangguk. Kami berdua kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Pada saat berjalan, aku melihat banyak orang dengan pakaian angkatan laut. Dan tatapanku terpaku pada seseorang.

Satu orang pria dengan rambut hitam rapi, dan warna mata biru. Dia terlihat tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Dan didepannya ada pria lain dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Mendadak, pria itu seperti melihat diriku. Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku, namun Kapten Yanagi tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa, Admiral ?"

"Dasar... sebaiknya dia fokus mendengarkan perintah karena dia masih baru. Adik idiot."

"Itu adikmu ?"

Shiro melihat ke arah diriku dan berkata,

"Ya... dia adalah 'adik' ku. Namun, tidak kusangka ada gadis kapal yang langsung tertarik dengan dirinya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Shiro tertawa kecil dan berkata,

"Sudah, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke asrama."

Aku mengangguk, dan sebelum berjalan melihat sekali lagi ke arah pria itu. Entah mengapa, dadaku cukup sakit melihat dirinya. Aku menghilangkan pikiran itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

Setibanya di asrama, aku melihat ada satu wanita lain yang menunggu di sana. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan diriku. Melihat diriku dan Kapten Yanagi datang, ia langsung berlari ke arah kami.

"Admiral! Selamat datang... dan... Ah... Harusame! Kau sudah sampai di sini ?" Ujar wanita tersebut.

Shiro melihat ke arah diriku dan berkata, "

Dia adalah 'Kakak'mu, Shiratsuyu. Hey, Shiratsuyu apakah Murasame, Shigure dan Yuudachi sudah bangun ?"

Jadi wanita di depanku ini adalah kakakku. Itu yang pertama kali ada di kepalaku. Mendadak wanita tersebut menarik diriku dan berkata,

"Ayo, Murasame, Shigure, Samidare, Suzukaze dan Yuudachi menunggu kita."

Aku melihat kearah Kapten Yanagi, dan melihat dirinya tersenyum. Aku menghentikan langkah Shiratsuyu dan berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Shireikan" sembari menunduk.

Dia hanya membalas dengan senyum. Sebelum berjalan ke arah kumpulan admiral lain.

* * *

Di dalam asrama, aku melihat banyak wanita. Aku merasa kurang nyaman, namun mendadak Shiratsuyu berkata,

"Harusame, kau kenapa ?"

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Mendadak, ia menepuk dadanya dan berkata,

"Jika ada sesuatu, bicarakan saja dengan kakakmu ini. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Nee-san" jawab diriku sembari tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

Dia kemudian menarik diriku hingga sampai di depan kamar dengan tulisan 'Shiratsuyu'. Shiratsuyu-nee langsung membuka pintu kamar dan tepat setelah aku masuk dari ambang pintu, terdengar petasan diiringi dengan 'Selamat Datang Harusame'.

Aku melihat tiga orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shiratsuyu yang melihat hanya tiga orang di dalam kamar langsung bertanya,

"Suzukaze dan Samidare di mana ?"

Wanita dengan rambut hitam dikepang langsung menjawab, "Mereka berdua mengambil minuman. Kita kekurangan minuman karena Yuudachi sudah meminum dua botol."

Aku melihat dua botol kosong dan satu wanita dengan rambut kunin dan ikat rambut hitam menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yuudachi-nee... Kau kejam tidak menungguku untuk minum..." ujarku. Yuudachi langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Maaf ya Harusame"

Dua orang lain tertawa melihat reaksi Yuudachi-nee, begitu pula diriku dengan Shiratsuyu-nee.

"Ah, Harusame kau sudah tiba !"

Aku mendengar suara tersebut dan melihat ke arah belakang. Aku melihat dua orang dengan pakain putih dan warna rambut biru. Yang membedakan adalah satu orang memiliki warna mata hijau dan satu orang lain memiliki mata biru.

"Samidare, Suzukaze... Apakah aku dapat membantu kalian membawa minuman tersebut ?"

Samidare yang membawa minuman langsung berkata,

"Tidak usah... ini acara untuk menyambut dirimu."

Aku ditepuk oleh satu orang lain,

"Sudahlah... tenang saja"

Aku melihat seorang wanita dengan warna rambut coklat dan diikat twintail.

"Murasame-nee... terima kasih."

Kami semua masuk ke dalam kamar dan memulai acara penyambutan untuk diriku. Aku melihat semua orang, dan semua sangat menyenangkan. Namun, entah mengapa... aku masih merasa hampa. Mereka disebut sebagai 'Saudara'-ku... namun, aku tidak merasa demikian.

Karena aku merasa ada seseorang yang dapat kusebut sebagai 'Kakak'. Aku tidak ingat. Hanya ingatan putih saja. Tapi... mungkin hal itu bukan masalah, karena sekarang aku memiliki saudaraku di sini.

* * *

Kondisi di sini semakin ramai setelah kedatangan dua orang adikku, Umikaze dan Kawakaze. Kami mengadakan pesta lagi. Dan keesokan harinya, kami melakukan latihan. Dengan meriam. Dengan torpedo. Meluncur dengan peralatan kami. Yang paling menarik perhatian adalah, kami memiliki gelang yang pada saat persiapan akan membentuk dirinya menjadi peralatan untuk kami.

Kami mengulang semua itu setiap hari. Hingga akhirnya, kami semua mulai dimasukkan ke divisi khusus dan kami semua di bawah pimpinan satu orang. Dan, aku satu divisi dengan Shigure-nee dan Yuudachi-nee.

Kami semua diarahkan ke satu ruangan. Dan dalam perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Kapten Yanagi yang sudah mendapat kenaikan pangkat.

"Ah, Shireikan." ujar diriku.

"Ah, Harusame, Yuudachi, Shigure. Kalian sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin divisi kalian ya ?" ujar dirinya.

Kami bertiga mengangguk.

"Siapa nama pemimpin divisi kalian ?" tanya Kapten Yanagi.

"Ah... Hmm... Vil... Viltus..." ujar Yuudachi-nee yang langsung dilanjutkan, "Namanya sangat sulit poi".

Kami melihat tatapan dari Kapten Yanagi berubah. Ia mendadak berkata,

"Kalian... Tidak... Ia pasti akan menjaga kalian. Walaupun ia terlihat sangat dingin, ia merupakan orang yang sangat baik. Percayalah".

Kami bertiga bertatapan satu sama lain. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ok, aku ada pekerjaan, bila kalian memiliki masalah dengan orang tersebut, beritahu diriku. OK ?"

Kami bertiga mengangguk.

Akhirnya kami bertiga akhirnya tiba di depan ruangan dengan nama tersebut. Pada saat kami masuk, aku melihat pria tersebut. Pria dengan rambut hitam rapi dan mata biru. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Melihat kami bertiga, ia langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada kami. Kami langsung membalasnya.

"Saya Kapten Viltus Amarov. saya akan menjadi komandan kalian untuk ke depannya. Salam kenal."

Aku melihat dia, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Ia melihat ke arah diriku dan berkata,

"Ada apa, Harusame ? Kau terlihat tidak sehat"

Eh, apakah yang terjadi dengan diriku. Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya, dan entah mengapa selain sakit di dada, kepalaku juga sakit. Aku melihat ke arah dirinya dan aku melihat wajahnya yang semakin khawatir. Dan aku mendadak pandanganku gelap. Sebelum pingsan aku mendengar kedua kakakku, dan Admiral Amarov berteriak,

"Harusame".

* * *

Pada saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku melihat ke arah kiri, Murasame-nee dan Shiratsuyu-nee yang tertidur. Aku berusaha duduk, dan rupanya itu membangunkan mereka berdua.

Murasame-nee langsung memeluk diriku. Shiratsuyu-nee juga memeluk diriku. Murasame-nee langsung berkata,

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harusame ?"

Shiratsuyu-nee juga demikian,

"Kau tidak terluka kan ?"

Aku langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Shiratsuyu-nee, apa yang terjadi ?"

Mereka berdua langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan Shiratsuyu-nee langsung berkata,

"Kau tadi pingsan. Admiral Amarov yang membawa dirimu kemari bersama dengan Admiral Yanagi, Shigure dan Yuudachi. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu ?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan. Mereka berdua semakin khawatir melihat diriku, karena itu,

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Shiratsuyu-nee, Murasame-nee. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal ini."

Mereka berdua masih memeluk diriku, dan kemudian Murasame-nee melepas pelukannya, dan berkata,

"Jika kau memang sudah baik-baik saja, baiklah. Sepertinya kau masih malu bila bertemu dengan admiral kita."

Shiratsuyu-nee juga melepas pelukannya, dan berkata,

"Jangan-jangan... Kau jatuh cinta dengan dirinya ya ? Admiral Amarov. Jika dilihat sih, dia salah satu admiral yang paling diincar sepertinya."

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala, namun aku tidak menyadari wajah merah yang terlihat di wajahku. Murasame-nee melihat kami, namun aku dapat melihat ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh Murasame-nee namun tidak dapat dikatakan.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku sudah mengikuti misi dengan arahan dari Admiral Amarov. Dan aku tidak memiliki serangan panik, pada saat bertemu dengan dirinya.

Namun, Admiral Amarov masih terlihat sangat khawatir setiap melihat diriku. Mungkin karena impresi yang kuberikan pertama kalia kepada admiral.

Ah, aku ingat... wajah Murasame-nee saat itu. Lebih baik, aku bertanya pada dirinya. Pada saat aku berjalan, aku bertemu dengan Murasame-nee.

"Murasame-nee" aku memanggilnya.

Dan ia mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Harusame ? Ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan Onee-san ?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengajak dia berjalan ke arah kantin. Di kantin, kami berbicara banyak. Aku memulai dari setiap misiku dan menanyakan mengenai dirinya. Murasame-nee berkata dirinya sudah sering terluka di misi-misi yang ia jalani, namun ia senang dengan divisinya dan admiralnya.

Akhirnya, aku menanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan, "Murasame-nee... satu minggu lalu, aku ingat wajahmu sangat gelap pada saat itu setelah Shiratsuyu-nee membicarakan mengenai Admiral Amarov. Ada apa ?"

Murasame-nee terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia berkata, "Harusame... apa kau mencintai dirinya ?"

Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasame-nee. Aku langsung berkata,

"Jika iya aku mencintai admiral Amarov, ada apa dengan hal tersebut ?"

Murasame-nee kemudian berkata,

"Harusame, kau tahu tidak kita sebagai gadis kapal dilarang terlibat hubungan asmara dengan admiral kita ?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Murasame-nee kemudian melanjutkan,

"Kau tahu alasannya kenapa ?"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Hidup kita sudah ditentukan. Hidup kita tidak selama hidup admiral kita. Dan kita hanya akan memberikan kesedihan kepada admiral kita bila kita terlibat hubungan asmara dengan admiral kita. Apakah dengan itu kita dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka ?"

Aku ingin berkata, 'Kita dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka.' Namun, melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Murasame-nee, aku langsung mengurungkan niat tersebut dan berkata sembari memeluk dirinya, "Maafkan aku menanyakan hal ini, Murasame-nee".

Ia kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa... Aku yang terbawa emosi."

Makanan di depanku terasa hambar karena hal tersebut. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Murasame-nee murung pada saat mendengarkan hal tersebut, sepertinya dia memiliki perasaan dengan salah satu admiral, namun karena hal ini... Ia tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

* * *

Hari ini divisi kami berkumpul untuk mempererat hubungan antar anggota. Kami mulai menyebutkan keahlian kami dan semacamnya. Dan kami juga menyebutkan kekurangan dan kelebihan divisi kami, dan kehidupan selama di asrama.

Kemudian, mendadak Yuudachi-nee bertanya,

"Admiral, kehidupanmu sebelum menjadi admiral bagaimana poi ?"

Admiral Amarov melihat ke arah Yuudachi dan terlihat segan untuk berbicara. Satu per satu dari kami juga penasaran. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan masa laluku. Yang tentu saja kalian ketahui, aku adalah 'adik' dari letkol Yanagi."

Kemudian, Yuudachi-nee kembali bertanya,

"Dengan kami semua di sini, kau mungkin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik perempuan yang banyak poi~"

Admiral Amarov terdiam sebentar. Shigure langsung menepuk kepala Yuudachi-nee, dan berkata,

"Kau tidak baik berkata demikian." Yang langsung dibalas Yuudachi-nee dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Admiral Amarov masih terdiam, akhirnya aku menanyakan dirinya,

"Admiral, selama ini Admiral Yanagi selalu menekankan, 'Adik'. Sepertinya kalian tidak terikat hubungan darah..."

Admiral Amarov melihat ke arah diriku dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku bertanya lagi,

"Apakah Admiral memiliki saudara satu darah ?"

Aku mengigit mulutku karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku tanyakan. Ia terdiam sebentar, sebelum berkata,

"Ya... aku memiliki adik. Adik perempuan yang sangat kusayangi."

Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Kemudian aku melanjutkan,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dariku, Ia langsung terdiam dan aku melihat dirinya seperti ingin meneriakkan sesuatu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ia dibunuh... bersama dengan ibuku... dibunuh oleh Abyssal dan ayahku sendiri. Orang yang paling kubenci. Aku mengutuk darahku sendiri karena hal ini. Darah yang mengalir ini adalah darah yang menyebabkan pertumpahan darah di dunia ini... Darah ini..."

Kami semua terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Admiral Amarov. Dan, dadaku semakin sesak setiap kali ia mengutuk ayahnya, dan penyesalan tidak dapat menyelamatkan adiknya dan ibunya.

Mendadak, pintu terbuka dan terlihat Admiral Yanagi di sana. Ia melihat ke arah Admiral Amarov yang emosional, dan berkata,

"Viltus... kembali ke kamarmu... Kau dalam kondisi yang kurang meyakinkan untuk melanjutkan acara ini."

Admiral Amarov mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Kami masih mendengar sumpah serapah dirinya sepanjang perjalanan.

Kemudian, Admiral Yanagi bertanya, "Apa yang kalian tanyakan hingga dirinya menjadi seperti itu ?"

Aku berdiri, dan berkata, "Ini karena aku menanyakan mengenai masa lalu. Maafkan saya, admiral"

Aku sudah siap bila ia marah, namun aku hanya mendapat tepukan di kepala dari dirinya dan berkata,

"Lain kali... jangan membuka masalah ini lagi... Masalah ini... sangat sensitif bagi dirinya..." Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan,

"Kalian semua... kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing..."

Satu per satu mulai keluar. Aku hanya terdiam karena bertanya-tanya, mengap dada ini terasa sangat sesak pada saat admiral Amarov berkata demikian. Aku disadarkan oleh Shigure-nee yang menarik diriku. Aku tersenyum ke arah dia. Senyum yang kupaksa.

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu dan Musim semi akan berakhir. Kami sudah tidak pernah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada admiral.

Admiral Yanagi sudah dipindahtugaskan ke Distrik Kure. Admiral Amarov mendapat kenaikan pangkat. Dan satu persatu gadis kapal baru berdatangan. Kehidupan di sini juga sangat damai. Hingga akhirnya, markas kami akan mengadakan penyerangan untuk membebaskan satu wilayah agara dibentuk jalur baru yang aman dan menyambungkan satu wilayah kami dengan wilayah di utara.

Untuk itu, para pemimpin di Yokosuka mempersiapkan semua hal untuk proses penyerangan ini. Dan Admiral Ichijo yang memimpin langsung penyerangan dari Yokosuka. Dan Admiral Shiro akan membantu dari Kure. Dikarenakan itu, semua gadis kapal di sini sangat sibuk mempersiapkan diri, termasuk diriku. Kami semua diminta untuk tetap fokus dengan latihan.

Dan hari ini, kami semua bertemu dengan admiral kami. Aku, Yuudachi-nee dan Shigure-nee hadir di depan Admiral Amarov. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah.

Ini semua dikarenakan selama ini, kami semua hanya mendapatkan misi-misi ringan seperti misi recon dan misi transpor. Namun, misi ini sangat penting sebagai batu pijakan menghadapi Abyssal. Selain admiral, kami bertiga juga sangat gelisah.

Akhirnya, aku melihat admiral meyakinkan dirinya dan berkata, "Kita akan terlibat langsung di misi ini. Kita akan menjadi Divisi Torpedo yang menjaga di sisi kanan Divisi utama. Kita yang akan menjadi penjaga agar tidak ada Abyssal yang masuk ke divisi utama."

Dia terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Ini akan menjadi misi besar kita yang pertama... Aku..."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung berkata, "Admiral... Tenang saja. Kita sudah mampu menghadapi Abyssal semenjak dulu. Misi kecil maupun misi besar bukan masalah untuk kita semua. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukan ini."

Aku melihat wajah Admiral Amarov menjadi lebih tenang. Yuudachi-nee dan Shigure-nee juag tersenyum mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Admiral Amarov kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan ada benarnya. Kita pasti mampu melakukannya."

Shigure-nee berkata, "Kau telah membantu kami hingga saat ini, dan sekarang saatnya membuktikan kita mampu melangkah lebih jauh."

Yuudachi-nee melanjutkan, "Mari kita buat lautan api untuk Abyssal, poi~"

Dan diriku langsung melanjutkan, "Dan bersama... tidak ada satupun lawan yang mampu menghadapi kita."

Admiral Amarov langsung berjalan ke arah kita, dan memeluk kita bertiga. Dia langsung berkata,

"Aku akan membawa kalian kembali kemari... Aku janji. Setelah itu, kita akan berpesta." Aku melihat wajah admiral yang kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian, ia berkata, "Kita akan berkumpul kembali setelah pukul 1500. Diharapkan kalian semua sudah siap di dekat kapal komando."

Kami bertiga membalas dengan lantang, "Baik... Admiral Amarov."

Kami bertiga keluar dari ruangan Admiral dan berlari ke arah dock. Shigure-nee menepuk diriku dan berkata,

"Terima kasih, Harusame... kau membangkitkan semangat dia lagi."

Yuudachi-nee juga melanjutkan, "Dia juga langsung hidup kembali, poi~. Kau hebat, poi~"

Aku hanya tertawa saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Sekarang kita harus fokus untuk menghadapi kemenangan manusia." ujar diriku.

Kemudian, Yuudachi-nee langsung mendekat ke diriku, dan berkata, "Jika kita selesai... Lebih baik kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Admiral, poi~"

Aku langsung terkejut. Shigure-nee hanya tertawa saja mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tapi... peraturan mengatakan..." ujar diriku.

Yuudachi-nee berkata, "Peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar, Poi~"

Aku langsung berkata,

"Pantas kau selalu dimarahi, Yuudachi-nee."

Yuudachi-nee menjulurkan lidahnya. Kami akhirnya tiba di depan kapal komando milik Admiral Amarov.

* * *

Waktu yang telah ditentukan pun tiba, kapal komando Admiral Amarov akhirnya mulai bergerak. Kapal komando Admiral Amarov berada di ujung paling kanan dari formasi.

Selagi perjalanan, kami bertiga menikmati angin yang berhembus dari atas dek kapal. Hingga akhirnya, kami dipanggil oleh Admiral.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat kalian akan diluncurkan. Kalian bersiap-siap sekarang saja."

Kami bertiga langsung berkata,

"Kami siap, Admiral."

Kami bertiga langsung berjalan ke arah dalam kapal. Akhirnya kami mendengarkan apa kabar dari Admiral Amarov.

"Kalian semua diijinkan untuk meluncur. Kembalilah dengan selamat, agar kita dapat merayakan saat ini."

Kami bertiga mengangguk.

Kami bertiga meluncur dari kapal komando dan pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan untuk kami. Kami memperhatikan sekitar kami. Dan sonar Shigure-nee membaca menemukan tiga kapal selam Abyssal di timur kami.

Aku langsung mengarah ke sana dan menghancurkan satu. Shigure-nee menghancurkan satu dan Yuudachi-nee yang terakhir. Kami bertiga kembali ke dalam formasi, dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Mendadak, komunikasi kami bertiga dengan divisi utama menjadi statis.

"Kapal Tempur Mutsu, tolong menjawab..." Shigure-nee sudah memanggil kapal utama, Mutsu, berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Lebih baik kita menghubungi kapal komando." ujarku kepada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Kami bergantian berusaha memanggil kapal komando. Tidak ada hasil. Kami semakin gelisah karena hal tersebut.

* * *

Mendadak kami mendapat panggilan dari kapal komando.

"Shigure ! Yuudachi ! Harusame ! Kalian mendengarku ?" Kami mendengar suara admiral yang sangat khawatir.

"Ya, kami dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas." Aku mendengar suara tenang dari admiral.

"Aku pikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada kalian..."

Shigure-nee langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa admiral ? Mengapa mendadak komunikasi menjadi statis ?"

Admiral langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu... Namun, aku mendengar kabar divisi utama sudah dikalahkan. Kita diperintahkan untuk mundur. Misi ini telah gagal."

Shigure-nee langsung berkata, "Baik, Admiral. Kami akan mundur."

Tepat pada saat akan bergerak, Yuudachi-nee menunjuk ke arah depan kami. Kami bertiga sangat terkejut, karena yang kami lihat adalah, unit Abyssal yang sangat banyak.

Shigure-nee langsung memberitahu admiral, "Sepertinya kami tidak dapat mundur tanpa bertarung... Kami akan tertahan cukup lama Admiral."

Aku mendengar admiral berkata, "Usahakan kalian kembali... Tolong"

Aku langsung berkata, "Shigure-nee, Yuudachi-nee. Ayo kita mulai bergerak."

Kami bergerak dengan cepat kembali ke arah kapal komando. Namun, Shigure-nee mendapat serangan telak dari Abyssal. Aku dan Yuudachi-nee berhenti dan bergerak ke arah Shigure-nee.

Aku melihat peralatan Shigure-nee sudah cukup parah, dan Shigure-nee sudah tidak dapat menggunakan salah satu baling-balingnya.

Kemudian, aku mendengar salvo dari lawan lagi. "Yuudachi-nee, bawa Shigure-nee berjalan segera."

Aku melihat Yuudachi-nee memapah Shigure-nee. Dan pada saat itulah aku sadar, mereka yang menjadi sasaran. Aku langsung bergerak ke belakang mereka dan terkena efek ledakan peluru mereka. Arnamentku rusak. Namun, baling-balingku masih baik-baik saja. Aku melihat Shigure-nee yang khawatir.

"Kalian baik-baik saja ? Apa kalian cedera ?"

Aku mendengar Admiral Amarov memanggil kami.

"Shigure terkena serangan telak, dan arnamentku juga rusak. Yuudachi masih baik-baik saja.".

Admiral kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah meminta bantuan untuk datang ke lokasi kalian..."

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Admiral, karena komunikasi kembali statis.

Aku melihat satu Abyssal yang berbeda dari lainnya. Dia sangat elegan, terdapat satu tanduk dan terdapat dua monster raksasa di belakangnya. Aku tahu, jika kami masih tetap di sini, kami akan mati. Tapi, bila bergerak bersama, hasil yang di raih akan sama saja. Aku melihat ke arah Yuudachi-nee dan Shigure-nee dan tersenyum.

"Kalian... pergilah ke kapal komando sekarang."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan, mereka berdua terkejut. Aku melanjutkan,

"Aku akan menahan mereka di sini. Setidaknya lima menit cukup untuk kalian menjauh dari serangan mereka."

Shigure-nee langsung berkata, "Tidak... Kami tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu. Kita sudah berjanji untuk kembali !"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Namun, situasi tidak berjalan sesuai yang kita harapkan..."

Aku melihat ke arah Yuudachi-nee dan berkata, "Yuudachi-nee, bawa Shigure-nee ke kapal komando ok ?"

Yuudachi-nee menggelengkan kepala dan Shigure-nee berkata,"Tidak, kami tidak akan kembali tanpa dirimu !"

Aku melihat ke arah Shigure-nee,

"Jika seperti ini terus... Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan kembali. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapi mereka, dengan korban paling sedikit."

Shigure-nee masih ingin berkata sesuatu, namun aku langsung,

"Shigure-nee tolonglah... Yuudachi... Tolong bawa Shigure kembali ke kapal komando."

Aku melihat Yuudachi-nee masih ragu. Aku akhirnya berteriak,

"Yuudachi-nee ! Tolonglah..."

Akhirnya, Yuudachi-nee berkata, "Aku akan membawa Shigure kembali ke kapal komando. Nanti aku akan kembali kemari... Membawa dirimu kembali ke kapal komando poi~ !"

Shigure terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuudachi. Aku melihat Shigure-nee dan Yuudachi-nee berjalan dan Shigure-nee yang melawan Yuudachi. Aku tahu... Aku tidak akan selamat dari ini. Aku melihat ke arah Abyssal di depanku dan berkata,

"Aku, Kapal Perusak dari kelas Shiratsuyu yang kelima, Harusame, akan mengahadapi kalian semua !"

* * *

Aku tahu, dalam waktu dua menit, aku sudah terkepung. Sebagian dari tubuhku tidak dapat kugerakkan. Aku melihat sekitarku dan Abyssal tersebut sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku tidak dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan meriam ke arah diriku.

Dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, 'Aku sudah siap untuk mati' Aku melihat mereka semua dan setelah itu, ia menembakkan pelurunya ke arah diriku. Ini waktuku... Waktuku sudah tiba.

Maafkan aku, Yuudachi-nee... aku tidak dapt memenuhi janjiku. Maafkan aku. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat menahan mereka semua.

* * *

 _Aku tidak takut..._

Sedikit demi sedikit aku tenggelam...

 _Aku tidak takut..._

 _Aku tidak..._

 _Aku..._

 _Aku..._

 _Aku takut..._

 _Aku takut..._

 _Aku takut sendirian..._

 _Aku takut..._

 _Shiratsuyu-nee... Shigure-nee... Murasame-nee... Yuudachi-nee... Umikaze... Kawakaze... Samidare... Suzukaze..._

 _Tolong..._

 _Tolong aku..._

 _Aku..._

 _Aku..._

 _Tolong aku..._

 _Oni-chan..._

 _Eh..._

 _Oni-chan..._

 _Siapa..._

 _Siapa …_

 _Ugh... apa ini..._

 _Siapa wanita dengan rambut hitam itu ?..._

 _Ibu.._

 _Perasaan ini ibu, lalu di sebelahnya... Ayah... dan itu... kakak... Kakak ?..._

 _Admiral... Mengapa admiral di ingatanku... Admiral kenapa ada di ingatanku..._

 _Itu... kejadian pada saat itu..._

 _Adik..._

 _Tidak..._

 _kau belum kehilangan 'adikmu'..._

 _Oni-chan..._

 _Tolong aku..._

 _Aku ingin ada di sisimu sekali lagi..._

 _Oni-chan..._

 _Kazuki Nii-chan..._

* * *

Setelah itu... semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Setelah tersadar aku melihat kakiku sudah tidak ada. Dan tangan kananku sudah menjadi senjata. Aku melihat sekitar.

Dan di sana aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang sangat indah. Wanita yang sama yang telah 'membunuhku'.

Pada saat ia memperlihatkan wajahnya, aku mengenalnya... Ia ibuku... Aku melihat ke sekitarku sekali lagi... aku melihat Abyssal... Jadi, aku telah menjadi abyssal...

Hehehehehe... Iya... Aku sekarang aku ingat... Apa yang telah dilakukan Admiral Ichijo kepada diriku dan ibuku... Apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya terhadap ayah.

Oni-chan... kau sangat naif... Kau sudah tertipu...

Mendadak Ibuku sudah ada di sebelahku, dan berkata,

"Kau sudah sadar, ******, Aku senang bertemu dengan dirimu putriku yang cantik".

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya,

"Aku... juga... senang bertemu... dengan dirimu... Ibu"

Aku mengetahui semuanya... Aku mengetahui semuanya... Aku mengetahui semuanya... Akan lebih menyenangkan bila Oni-chan juga datang ke sini. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia... Melihat ini semua

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu, dan aku sudah ditempatkan untuk menjaga tempat ini. Hari ini aku mendapat laporan ada unit dari Kure yang datang untuk membuka jalan di tempat ini.

Aku mendapat laporan dari pesawat pengawasku... Dan dari situ aku aku tahu dirimu ada di sana.

 _"Oni-chan... Ayo... Kemari... Ayo... Kita... bermain... lagi... ahahahahaha"_

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Cerita ini ada sedikit perubahan... Dan sedikit diubah agar lebih enak dibaca  
*WALL OF TEXT... WALL OF TEXT  
HK : SHUT UP

Ya... Mungkin ini alasan kenapa cerita ini dimuat ulang... Semoga anda menikmatinya

Sayonara


	2. False Smile - Sakawa

**False Smile**

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari dalam dock, dan menemui salah satu laksamana yang ditugaskan untuk membawaku menemui pemimpin tertinggi dari markas angkatan laut di sini. Namaku adalah Sakawa, kapal keempat dari kapal penjelajah ringan kelas Agano. Semua orang mengharapkan diriku untuk membantu semuanya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh ketiga kakakku.

Dan hari ini, aku dipindahkan dari markas angkatan laut Yokosuka ke markas angkatan laut Kure. Selama di Yokosuka aku sudah cukup bahagia tidak perlu bertemu dengan semua kakakku yang berada di angkatan laut Kure. Namun, hal tersebut tidak dapat kuhindari karena perintah dari atasan.

Pada saat aku berjalan keluar, aku melihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih, dan mata biru. Di sebelahnya ada gadis kapal lain. Aku kenal gadis kapal tersebut. Kapal pertama dari kapal Induk Taihou, Taihou. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Hingga, pria tersebut melihat ke arah diriku, dan memanggil diriku. Dia berkata,

"Kau sepertinya gadis kapal dari kelas Agano, Sakawa, benar ?"

"Iya, saya sendiri adalah Sakawa. Jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah anda ?"

"Ah... Maaf saya lupa memberitahukan kepada anda. Nama saya adalah Viltus Amarov. Salah satu staff dari markas Angkatan Laut Kure."

"Viltus Amarov..."

Nama itu terdengar cukup familiar entah mengapa di telingaku. Pada saat itu, aku langsung ingat. Ia adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Yanagi yang sangat kuat pengaruhnya di angkatan laut. Namun, ia merupakan salah satu laksamana baru yang terkenal karena selalu membawa kembali unitnya secara utuh, walaupun itu membawa lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan. Aku dengar itu semua karena trauma pada pertempuran besar tersebut.

Aku tidak menyadari dirinya yang terlihat bingung melihat diriku. Aku dikagetkan dengan suara dari Laksamana Amarov,

"Umm... Sakawa, apakah kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ah... Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Apakah kau yakin mengenai hal tersebut ?"

"Iya..."

Aku langsung tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Aku kemudian melihat dirinya melihat ke arah Taihou lalu ke arah diriku. Ia langsung mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Ia berkata,

"Jika demikian, sebaiknya kita mulai berjalan bertemu dengan Laksamana Yanagi. Aku yakin dia sudah menunggu kita berdua. Semoga saja Haruto tidak sedang berurusan dengan Laksamana Yanagi."

"Baik..."

Aku mengikuti Laksamana Amarov dan Taihou yang mulai berjalan. Mendadak Taihou melihat ke belakang, dan berjalan ke arah diriku. Ia berkata kepada diriku,

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

"Itu..."

"Apakah kau ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan semua saudaramu ?"

Mendengar itu, kepalaku menjadi sangat sakit. Aku memegang kepalaku, dan berusaha sebisaku untuk tidak mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Pada saat aku sudah cukup tenang, aku melihat wajah Taihou dan Laksamana Amarov yang sangat khawatir.

Aku langsung berdiri, dan berkata,

"Aku... Baik-baik saja... Tenang saja... Ahahahaha..."

"Kau yakin... Sepertinya dirimu masih kelelahan dengan perjalanan panjang dari Yokosuka kemari... Apa sebaiknya kau bertemu Sirene dan Akashi saja lebih dahulu..."

"Tidak perlu... Tidak perlu... Bukankah anda sebaiknya membawaku kepada Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Ah... Kau benar..."

Laksamana Amarov langsung melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kali ini Taihou di sebelahnya. Aku melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasa kulihat di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat. Tidak seperti atasan kepada bawahan, tetapi seperti sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Laksamana Amarov membawaku berkeliling markas angkatan laut Kure terlebih dahulu. Aku melihat ke sekitar dan sedikit terkejut, aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa markas angkatan laut Kure sangat berbeda dengan markas angkatan laut lain. Namun, ini terlalu berbeda. Seperti sebuah kota kecil, bukan kompi militer.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan gedung administrasi. Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar, dan di sana aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dengan gaya rambut braid. Ia sedang membaca beberapa dokumen. Laksamana Amarov langsung memanggil namanya, dan langsung melihat ke arah kami. Laksamana Yanagi tersenyum ke arah kami, dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat datang di markas angkatan laut Kure, Sakawa."

"Ah... Terima kasih banyak..."

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Yanagi Shiro. Pemimpin dari markas angkatan laut cabang Kure."

Aku melihat ke arah Laksamana Yanagi. Ia masih muda, namun sudah mencapai pangkat seperti itu. Aku yakin ini karena pengaruh dari keluarganya. Ia tersenyum kembali, dan berkata

"Kau sepertinya sudah diajak berkeliling markas angkatan laut Kure oleh Laksamana Amarov..."

"Dapat dikatakan hal tersebut benar."

Laksamana Yanagi langsung melihat ke arah Laksamana Amarov, yang hanya tertawa kecil saja. Laksamana Yanagi langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Semua dokumen perpindahan dirimu sudah saya urus... Lebih tepatnya Laksamana Amarov sudah mengurus semuanya, dan sudah kusetujui."

"Baik..."

"Saya hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik dari dirimu untuk kepentingan seluruh umat manusia. Karena kita yang menjadi ujung tombak untuk menghadapi Abyssal."

"Baik..."

Aku sudah sering mendengar hal tersebut. Sangat sering. Semua orang mengharapkan yang terbaik dari diriku dikarenakan aku merupakan salah satu dari kelas Agano yang paling maju dalam hal teknologi, dan perlengkapan perang. Aku berusaha mencapai apa yang diharapkan oleh semuanya, namun selalu gagal. Aku selalu dibandingkan dengan semua saudariku.

Aku tidak menyadari wajahku menunduk ke bawah. Dan mendadak Laksamana Amarov berdiri di hadapanku dan menepuk diriku. Ia berkata,

"Daritadi kau bertindak aneh... Apakah kau benar baik-baik saja ?"

"Apa maksudmu, Viltus ?"

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa..."

"Kau yakin mengenai hal tersebut, Viltus ? Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian. Sebaiknya aku mengajaknya ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu."

"Hah... Kau benar. Taihou, temani dia. Jangan sampai dia macam-macam dengan Sakawa."

Aku melihat wajah Laksamana Amarov yang sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Yanagi. Kami kemudian keluar dari ruangan Laksamana Yanagi.

Kami berjalan sebentar, lalu Laksamana Amarov melihat ke arah diriku dengan tajam. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakawa ?"

"Eh..."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

Aku tersenyum kearah Laksamana Amarov. Ini adalah senjata yang kumiliki untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Selama di Yokosuka, senjata ini sangat ampuh. Namun, sepertinya di mata Laksamana Amarov berbeda. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau berbohong..."

"Eh..."

"Sudahlah, jika kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut sekarang, bukan masalah. Lagipula kau masih harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru."

"Iya..."

"Jika kau merasa ingin membicarakannya dengan diriku, temui saja diriku."

Laksamana Amarov langsung berjalan meninggalkan diriku. Aku langsung menggigit bibir bawahku. Mendadak seseorang menepuk pundakku. Dia adalah Taihou. Aku langsung bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Ada apa dengan Laksamana Amarov ? Mengapa ia menanyakan hal yang sama terus menerus ?"

"Mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa ?"

"Mungkin, ia melihat dirinya dari matamu... Sakawa..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi sekretarisnya, namun aku masih sulit membaca pikirannya. Tetapi setidaknya, aku dapat membaca dari gerak-geriknya."

"..."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita berjalan kembali. Laksamana Amarov masih memiliki tugas lain. Karena aku mendengar kabar mengenai kehadiran dua laksamana baru di markas ini."

"Dua ?"

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Kabar mengenai laksamana baru. Dan yang paling tidak menarik perhatianku adalah perjalanan menuju kamarku. Aku mendengar kabar, di sini kami dibagi-bagi berdasarkan kelas untuk satu kamar. Dengan kata lain, aku akan tidur bersama mereka.

* * *

Aku sudah lelah tersenyum seperti ini. Aku sudah lelah mengejar bayang-bayang dari saudariku sendiri.

* * *

Aku berpikir demikian. Namun, sekarang ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Laksamana Amarov. Ia seperti mampu melihat diriku. Diriku yang sebenarnya. Dia, orang yang sangat menakutkan.

Aku langsung menarik nafas panjang, pada saat Taihou sedang berbicara. Aku langsung berkata,

"Pyan~"

"Eh... Pyan ?"

"Itu pembangkit semangat untuk diriku."

"Begitukah..."

"Sebaiknya kita mulai berjalan. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan semua saudariku."

"Ahahahaha... Ayo, kita temui mereka."

Aku tersenyum kepada Taihou, yang juga tersenyum. Kita berdua mulai berlari mengejar Laksmana Amarov yang menunggu kami berdua. Ia melipat tangannya dengan wajah kesal. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengeluh kepada Taihou. Aku mempertahankan senyum ini, supaya aku tidak diganggu oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

Akhirnya kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama dengan tulisan [Agano]. Ini akan menjadi kamarku selama aku di Kure. Di mana aku akan tinggal bersama mereka semua.

Aku tetap tersenyum mengetahui fakta tersebut. Laksamana Amarov melihat ke arah diriku dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Ia mengetuk pintu, dan setelah itu mempersilahkan diriku masuk. Pada saat pintu terbuka aku melihat ketiga saudariku berdiri, dan berkata,

"Selamat datang, Sakawa"

"Halo, semuanya."

Aku melihat Agano, Noshiro, dan Yahagi di sana. Di atas meja sudah tersedia beberapa makanan dan minuman. Selain itu, ruangan juga memiliki pernak-pernik untuk menerima diriku.

Laksamana Amarov kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, nikmati saja pesta kalian. Jangan sampai menganggu yang lain."

"Laksamana, jangan pergi dahulu..." ujar Agano

"Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting. Jika aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan semua dokumen itu..."

"Ayolah, Laksamana"

Aku melihat Agano langsung menarik Laksamana Amarov ke dalam. Aku melihat Taihou yang tertawa dan masuk ke dalam. Suasana ini sangat berbeda dengan yang kurasakan di Yokosuka.

Namun, semua ini hanya kebohongan saja. Sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi kenyataan yang terjadi di belakangnya. Sebuah kebohongan yang sangat manis. Aku muak melihatnya.

Mereka menganggap kami sebagai manusia.

Eh...

Manusia. Mereka menganggap kami sebagai 'manusia'. Apakah kami dapat dikatakan sebagai manusia ? Apakah kami ini berhak mendapatkan ini semua ?

Kami bertarung di lini depan menghadapi Abyssal. Kami menghancurkan mereka semua. Sebagai mesin. Sebagai senjata. Bukan sebagai manusia.

Mengapa mereka menganggap kami sebagai 'Manusia' padahal kami adalah 'Mesin' ?

Ini semua sangat memuakkan. Terlalu memuakkan. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Tidak berapa lama, aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Pada saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat seseorang dengan jaket khusus dan rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita rambut abu-abu yang diikat ke belakang dengan pakaian mekanik. Ia berkata,

"Viltus, bukankah kau ada perkerjaan lain ? Mengapa kau malah bermain-main di sini ?"

"Aku mengantar satu gadis kapal baru kemari."

"Gadis kapal baru ?"

Pria tersebut melihat ke arah diriku. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya, itu adalah dirimu. Benar ?"

"Iya. Perkenalkan, kapal keempat dari kapal penjelajah ringan kelas Agano, Sakawa."

"Perkenalkan juga, namaku adalah Kouga Haruto. Salah satu laksamana di markas angkatan laut Kure. Kau dapat memanggilku Kouga. Lalu, wanita ini..."

Aku melihat ke arah wanita di sebelahnya. Ia sangat tertarik melihat diriku, dan kemudian berkata,

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Shinonome Sirene. Aku adalah pemimpin mekanik di markas angkatan laut Kure. Salam kenal."

"Mohon bantuan untuk perlengkapan milikku."

"Bukan masalah, ahahahaha... Daripada itu, Viltus. Apakah kami boleh ikut pesta ini ?"

Sirene langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Laksamana Amarov. Begitu pula dengan Laksamana Kouga. Suasana ini, sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apakah mereka mengerti kita memiliki masalah di lini depan. Kita masih memiliki musuh yang sangat berbahaya, Abyssal.

Tidak berapa lama, seseorang menarik diriku. Itu adalah Agano. Aku melihat ke arah Agano, yang langsung berkata,

"Sakawa, ayo masuk. Kita mulai pestanya."

"Baik..."

Aku masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti pesta tersebut. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Kami semua membicarakan mengenai semua hal yang pernah terjadi di Kure. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi di Yokosuka. Aku pernah mendengar kabar bahwa sebelum diriku 'lahir', di Yokosuka pernah memiliki kegiatan seperti ini. Namun, semenjak beberapa Laksamana pindah, acara tersebut tidak dilanjutkan.

Kami semua berpesta hingga sore. Setelah itu, Laksamana Amarov dan Laksamana Kouga langsung keluar dikarenakan mereka masih memiliki pekerjaan lain. Taihou dan Sirene juga pergi mengikuti mereka. Kami berempat kemudian membersihkan ruangan. Pada saat itu, Agano langsung memeluk diriku, dan berkata,

"Aku kangen sekali dengan dirimu, Sakawa."

"Aku juga, pyaa"

"Selama tidak ada kami, kau tidak diperlakukan buruk oleh yang lain ?"

"..."

"Sakawa ?"

"Tidak... Aku mendapat perlakuan yang baik."

"Baguslah jika demikian."

Aku tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Senyum jengkel. Noshiro kemudian meminta Agano untuk membantunya beres. Pada saat aku akan membantu mereka, Yahagi menepuk diriku, dan berkata,

"Kau baru tiba di sini, kau sebaiknya langsung beristirahat saja."

"Tidak, aku akan tinggal di sini. Maka dari itu aku akan membantu kalian."

"Sakawa. Sudah duduk saja dulu."

"Tapi..."

Yahagi langsung menghela nafas, dan duduk di sebelah diriku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sakawa, aku yakin kau masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana di sini..."

"Iya, semua sangat berbeda."

"Semua laksamana di sini berbeda dengan di Yokosuka. Mereka tidak mementingkan apa yang pernah kita lakukan. Mereka melihat sebagai satu tim."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya."

Bohong. Kau berbohong Yahagi. Aku tahu, semua orang akan melihat apa yang pernah kita lakukan. Kau mengatakan hal tersebut hanya untuk membuatku tenang. Kau tidak tahu, apa yang kuterima selama ini.

Semua laksamana selalu membandingkan diriku dengan kalian semua. Terutama dirimu, Yahagi. Semua yang kau lakukan di bawah arahan Laksamana Yanagi, dan berhasil menarik perhatian cukup banyak orang karena apa yang kau lakukan saat itu. Begitu pula dengan Agano dan Noshiro.

Aku yang datang terakhir tidak di bawah Laksamana Yanagi, tetapi laksamana lain. Mereka mengharapkan diriku seperti kalian semua. Kalian tidak mengerti. Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai hal ini.

Tidak berapa lama, Yahagi selesai berbicara. Ia langsung berkata,

"Intinya... Selamat datang di Markas Angkatan Laut Kure. Sakawa."

"Terima kasih banyak, pya~"

Aku tersenyum ke arah dirinya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, kami langsung menjalankan beberapa latihan hingga larut malam.

* * *

Aku sudah mengikuti beberapa misi di bawah bimbingan dari Laksmana Amarov. Cukup menyenangkan jika kubandingkan dengan laksmanaku sebelumnya. Namun, tetap saja. Aku tahu dirinya sedang menilai diriku.

Aku diperkenalkan dengan semua kru di kapal komandonya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianku. Tidak ada.

Tidak berapa lama, kami kedatangan dua laksamana baru. Dan diriku dimasukkan ke dalam unit Laksamana Amarov untuk menghadapi kedua laksmana baru tersebut. Selama menunggu hingga tempat yang dituju, aku hanya diam saja di geladak kapal. Aku merasakan angin laut, seperti yang biasa kurasakan pada misi normal.

Aku merasakan angin tersebut hingga akhirnya kami tiba di lokasi kapal komando akan diam. Aku tidak menyadari hal tersebut, hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku. Itu adalah Laksmana Amarov.

Laksamana Amarov juga melihat ke arah laut lepas di hadapan kami, lalu berkata,

"Wajah itu kembali... Sakawa, Apa yang saat ini kaupikirkan ?"

"Ah..."

"Oh, maaf aku menganggetkan dirimu."

"Tidak apa-apa... Tadi anda menanyakan apa ?"

"Apa yang saat ini kaupikirkan ? Sepertinya dirimu ada sesuatu yang membuat pundakmu menjadi berat..."

"Tidak ada..."

Aku langsung membalikkan badan, dan langsung berjalan ke dalam kapal untuk bersiap-siap. Namun, Laksamana Amarov berpikir lain,

"Kau dilarang masuk ke dalam..."

"Eh... Tapi..."

"Jika ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan seperti itu, akan memberi pengaruh buruk pada hasil dari latihan ini."

"..."

"Ada apa, Sakawa ? Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"..."

"Masih tidak ingin membicarakannya... Baiklah..."

"Eh..."

Laksamana Amarov langsung berjalan ke depanku, dan menepuk kepalaku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jika kau sudah ingin berbicara mengenai masalahmu, kau dapat menemui diriku. Atau anggota kru kapal ini. Atau mungkin Haruto dan Shiro."

"Baik..."

"Sudah, kau boleh bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Baik..."

Apa-apaan itu. Mengapa ia berkata demikian. Kau tidak mengetahuinya, sulit sekali mengatakan masalah ini. Sangat sulit. Ini adalah masalah pribadi. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain.

Dan saat ini, merupakan pertempuranku karena Yahagi ada di lawanku. Aku harus menunjukkannya kepada dirinya. Aku sudah mampu mendekatinya.

Latih tanding pun dimulai. Unitku ditambah unit dari Laksamana Kouga berhasil memukul lawan, namun aku melihat Yahagi. Aku langsung mengarahkan meriam ke arah dirinya, dan bergerak mendekati mereka. Aku tidak mendengarkan perintah yang diberikan oleh Laksmana Amarov.

Aku berhasil mengenai Yahagi. Namun, aku menyadari diriku sudah dikepung. Aku diserang bertubi-tubi, dan menyebabkan unitku masuk ke pertahanan, bukan ofensif.

Hanya karena kesalahan kecil ini, unitku seharusnya mampu mencapai kemenangan telak. Namun, kami harus susah payah untuk meraih kemenangan di latih tanding tersebut.

Kami kembali ke kapal komando, dan aku langsung kembali ke kamarku di dalam kapal komando. Aku tidak ingin menemui Laksamana Amarov. Dia pasti akan memarahi diriku seperti Laksamanaku sebelumnya. Setiap aku membuat kesalahan, ia akan memukul diriku. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Kapal komando tiba di dock, dan aku menunggu cukup lama hingga semuanya keluar. Setelah yakin cukup aman, aku berjalan keluar.

Sangat terkejutlah diriku, pada saat aku melihat seseorang yang bersandar di pagar geladak kapal. Orang tersebut sedang meminum vodka dan menikmati matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ia adalah Laksamana Amarov.

Pada saat Laksamana Amarov melihat diriku, aku bermaksud kabur. Namun, Laksamana Amarov langsung berkata,

"Akhirnya dirimu keluar..."

"Eh..."

"Haah... Kau ini..."

Laksmana Amarov berjalan ke arah diriku, lalu memukul kepalaku dengan pelan. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa yang kaupikirkan di dalam kepalamu ini saat latihan tadi ? Menerjang begitu saja..."

"..."

"Jika ini bukan latihan, kau sudah pasti tenggelam di laut sana..."

"..."

"Sudahlah..."

Laksamana Amarov kemudian membalikkan badan. Aku tahu, aku yang salah. Namun, diriku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh Laksamanaku sebelumnya. Sebuah pujian untuk apa yang kulakukan. Sebagai Sakawa. Bukan sebagai salah satu anggota kelas Agano.

Laksamana Amarov melihat ke arah diriku, dan berkata,

"Setidaknya, kau sudah melakukan sebisamu. Aku cukup kesulitan melihat taktik dari Laksamana Saejima dan Laksamana Amami."

"Eh..."

"Dan kau merupakan salah satu yang terbaik dengan menyerang kapal utama mereka. Yahagi."

"Itu..."

"Jadi... Selamat..."

"Terima kasih banyak..."

"Namun, selanjutnya kau harus mengikuti perintahku. Tidak ada menerjang lawan seperti itu."

"Baik."

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan di Mamiya. Aku yang akan bayar."

"Eh..."

Laksamana Amarov langsung berjalan. Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Laksmana Amarov melihat ke arah diriku, dan berkata,

"Ada apa, Sakawa ? Tidak ingin ke sana ? Aku harus ke sana sebelum memakan makanan pembunuh dari Shiro-nee... Uh..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku akan ikut dengan dirimu."

"Ayo, jika demikian. Sebentar lagi Mamiya akan penuh."

Aku langsung mengikuti dirinya. Orang ini sangat berbeda. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang kukenal. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap diriku 'mesin' melainkan 'manusia'.

Aku langsung ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Yahagi sebelumnya,

* * *

"Semua orang di markas angkatan laut Kure sangat berbeda dengan markas angkatan laut lain... Percaya saja dengan diriku..."

* * *

Aku langsung tersenyum. Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Yahagi. Laksamana Amarov mendadak melihat ke belakang, dan berkata,

"Ekspresi itu... Yang kutunggu..."

"Eh..."

"Sudahlah... Wajah tersenyum seperti itu... Sangat cocok dengan dirimu..."

"Begitukah..."

"Iya..."

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Dan jika kau sudah ingin berbicara mengenai masalahmu. Temui saja diriku."

Laksamana Amarov langsung tersenyum ke arah diriku. Aku rasa, aku akan sangat senang di sini. Sangat bahagia.

* * *

Walaupun di sini mereka tidak membandingkan diriku dengan saudariku, aku selalu ingin membuktikan diriku kepada mereka. Aku paling lemah dari semuanya, dan semua harapan yang menumpuk di pundak ini, semakin lama semakin berat.

Aku harus meraih apa yang mereka raih. Aku harus, agar dapat setara dengan mereka.

Dan karena itu di setiap misi, aku selalu bertindak ceroboh untuk mendapat apa yang kuinginkan. Dan, hasilnya misi tersebut menjadi cukup sulit. Itu tidak hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali.

Aku pernah mendengar kru dari kapal komando Laksamana Amarov mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai diriku. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, Laksamana Amarov tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini. Dia selalu tersenyum kepada diriku. Aku tahu, dia membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan tersenyum kepada diriku. Siapakah di antara kita yang memuakkan ?

Suatu hari, Taihou menemui diriku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sakawa, kau menerjang lawan sendirian lagi ya ?"

"..."

"Haah... Laksamana Amarov memanggil dirimu."

"Eh..."

"Dia berkata ada yang dibicarakan dengan dirimu."

Aku tahu, suatu hari Laksamana Amarov akan memanggil diriku. Dan aku benci menyembunyikan fakta akan menghukumku dengan memanggil diriku. Sama seperti Laksamanaku sebelumnya.

"Sakawa ?"

"Ah... Maaf, pya... Aku tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Bukan masalah. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke tempat Laksamana Amarov."

"Baik, pya"

Aku berdiri, dan berjalan perlahan ke arah ruang kerja Laksamana Amarov. Aku yakin, dia akan memukulku dengan keras dengan menggunakan pecut atau baton. Walaupun bekas pukulan sudah tidak ada, rasa sakit masih kurasakan di tubuhku.

Aku tiba di depan ruang kerja Laksamana Amarov, lalu mengetuk pintu. Setelah ada jawaban dari dalam, aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Di dalam ruangan, aku melihat Laksamana Amarov dan Laksamana Yanagi. Melihat kehadiranku, Laksamana Yanagi langsung keluar ruangan. Tepat di sebelahku, ia menepuk pundakku dan berkata,

"Dengarkan apa yang ia katakan..."

"Eh..."

Apa maksud dari Laksamana Yanagi ? Aku melihat ke arah Laksamana Amarov, yang mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk. Ia berdiri, lalu berkata,

"Kau tahu... Agano dan Noshiro akan dipindahkan dalam waktu dekat ?"

"Itu berita baru untuk diriku..."

"Mereka tidak pernah bercerita pada dirimu ?"

"Tidak."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Eh..."

Laksamana Amarov melihat ke arah diriku, dan berkata,

"Apa yang selama ini menjadi beban bagi dirimu, Sakawa ?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau bohong. Kau berbohong."

"..."

"Semua tindakan yang kau lakukan selama misi ini... sangat membahayakan..."

Aku sudah tahu, ia akan berkata demikian. Dia akan mengatakan semua kesalahanku. Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya, dan langsung berkata,

"Aku sudah tahu semua itu... Jika kau ingin menghukumku, hukum saja diriku... Jika kau ingin memukul diriku, pukul saja diriku... Jika perlu... Jika perlu... Hancurkan saja diriku !"

"Hei... Hei... Sakawa..."

"Jangan menipuku dengan tampang itu. Semua Laksamana sama saja dengan..."

Aku menutup mata pada saat berkata demikian. Tidak berapa lama, aku merasakan panas di pipiku. Laksamana Amarov menampar diriku. Air mata yang selama ini kutahan selama bersama Laksamana sebelumnya akhirnya tumpah. Laksamana Amarov langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak akan menghukum dirimu. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Bohong... Jika demikian kau akan..."

"Aku lebih senang berbicara empat mata dengan gadis kapal yang bermasalah. Maaf, namun apa yang kau katakan tadi memang pantas mendapatkan sebuah tamparan."

"..."

Aku melihat ke arah Laksamana Amarov. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Ia langsung menghela nafas, dan berkata,

"Sekarang, apakah dirimu sudah cukup tenang ?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia langsung mempersilahkan diriku untuk duduk. Setelah itu ia berkata,

"Sepertinya, aku tahu apa yang menjadi beban bagi dirimu..."

"Eh..."

"Aku minta bantuan Aoba mengenai beberapa hal. Dan menemukan semua yang sudah dicapai oleh saudarimu di medan perang."

"..."

"Sepertinya ini yang membuat dirimu terburu-buru. Atau mungkin membebani dirimu, Sakawa."

"..."

"Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya..."

Laksamana Amarov langsung mengambil satu kursi, dan menaruhnya di hadapanku. Ia langsung duduk, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu... Apa yang kaurasakan..."

"Bohong... Bagaimana kau..."

"Aku adalah adik angkat dari Yanagi Shiro. Kau tentu mengetahuinya..."

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Aku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya ada di bawah keluarga militer yang sangat cemerlang, dengan berbagai penghargaan. Dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi adik dari kakak yang sangat bertalenta..."

"..."

"Aku selalu lari dengan senyum yang kau tunjukkan selama ini. Aku berharap dengan senyum itu aku dapat menjauh dari masalah."

"..."

"Sepertinya tepat sasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan itu sama dengan yang kulakukan. Dan semua tindakan yang kau tunjukkan di misi-misi terakhir kali, juga untuk mengikuti jejak dari semua kakakmu. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya... Mereka berhasil menghancurkan cukup banyak Abyssal... Dengan meriam mereka. Dengan torpedo mereka. Namun, aku selalu meleset... Aku... Aku..."

"Setidaknya kau berhasil membantu kami menghancurkan pesawat Abyssal yang menyerang kami. Aku sudah pernah memimpin mereka bertiga, namun tidak pernah sekalipun pesawat yang datang sesedikit itu. Selain itu, kau juga menghancurkan cukup banyak kapal selam."

"..."

Laksmana Amarov langsung menepuk kedua pundakku dan berkata,

"Aku juga dulu berusaha menjadi 'Shiro'. Melakukan apa yang Shiro-nee dapat lakukan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berhasil. Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain jika ingin diterima oleh orang lain. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Kau pasti berpikir orang lain akan berkata, 'Anggota terakhir dari kelas Agano tidak berguna'. Hah... Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan hal tersebut."

"Bagaimana caranya, aku..."

"Keluarga Yanagi sangat terkenal dalam teknik kendo mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal tersebut. Namun, aku menemukan hal lain untuk mendapatkan respek dari orang lain. Kemampuanku dalam memanah merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di Jepang."

"..."

"Kau tidak harus mengikuti apa yang semua kakakmu bisa. Mereka semua memiliki kekurangan. Mereka tidak ahli segalanya. Jika kau mampu ahli dalam apa yang mereka semua kurang, kau akan mendapat respek dari orang lain."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku dapat mendapat respek tersebut ?"

"Kau lupa... Kita bekerja sebagai tim. Jika kau mampu berbuat sesuatu untuk unitmu, kau pasti akan mendapat respek dari semuanya."

"..."

"Aku yakin kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kru dari kapal komandoku. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku percaya kau akan mampu berkembang lebih jauh lagi."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksmana Amarov benar. Aku masih dapat berkembang. Selama ini, aku selalu dihadang oleh bayang-bayang dari saudariku sendiri. Aku harus mampu seperti mereka bertiga. Namun, aku sadar. Sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak dapat menjadi 'mereka'. Aku harus menjadi 'Sakawa', orang yang berbeda dari mereka bertiga. Sama seperti Laksamana Amarov yang mendapat tekanan yang sama.

Aku melihat ke arah Laksamana Amarov yang memiliki wajah yang sangat ramah. Aku langsung menunduk dan menitikkan air mata. Aku langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana Amarov..."

"Bukan masalah besar, Sakawa. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan, kami semua akan membantu dirimu..."

"Iya..."

"Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah memaksakan senyum itu. Jika kau ingin tersenyum, berikan senyum yang kau tunjukkan pada saat kita selesai latihan pertama kali."

"Eh..."

"Coba tunjukkan senyum itu sekali lagi."

Aku langsung tersenyum. Entah mengapa senyum ini sangat berbeda. Berbeda dari yang biasa aku buat. Laksmana Amarov membalas senyumku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Senyum itu dapat menjadi senjata untuk menghadapi lawan, namun juga dapat menghancurkan dirimu sendiri..."

"..."

"Tapi, kau harus memberikan senyum seperti itu setiap hari. Markas ini akan jauh lebih hidup dengan senyum seperti itu. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula ?"

"Kau sangat cocok dengan senyum seperti itu..."

Ah, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang mendengar itu. Laksamana Amarov kemudian berdiri dan memeluk diriku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jangan pernah menutupi apapun itu. Jika ada masalah, temui saja orang yang kau percaya. Beban tersebut pasti menghilang."

"Baik, Laksamana..."

Wajahku merah padam pada saat ia melakukan hal tersebut. Laksamana Amarov kemudian menepuk kepalaku dan berkata,

"Kau merupakan anak yang baik, Sakawa."

"Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, pyaa~"

"Hehehehehe... Kau mulai menggunakan 'pyaa' lagi... Kau sepertinya benar-benar sudah cukup tenang..."

"Iya..."

"Sekarang... Janji kepadaku, kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah dalam situasi apapun."

"Aku janji."

"Dan... Terus tersenyum... Untuk membuat suasana markas ini tidak terlalu gelap."

"Eh..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Baik, pyaa"

Aku tersenyum ke arah Laksmana Amarov, yang langsung menepuk kepalaku. Aku memiliki janji dengan orang di hadapanku. Orang yang mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Dia berbeda dari Laksmana lain. Mungkin Laksamana Kouga, Laksamana Yanagi, Laksamana Saejima, dan Laksamana Amami juga demikian. Aku rasa aku harus lebih terbuka dengan yang lainnya.

Aku keluar dari ruangan Laksamana Amarov, dan melihat ketiga saudariku di luar pintu. Mereka bertiga berkata bersama-sama,

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakawa ? Laksamana Amarov tidak melakukan apapun kan ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya menasihati diriku, pyaa~"

Yahagi melihat ke arah diriku. Ia sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan sesuatu. Aku langsung bingung dengan reaksi dari Yahagi. Yahagi kemudian tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Baguslah... Sepertinya, sedikit nasihat dari Laksamana Amarov berguna untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Yahagi ?"

"Ahahahaha... Sudahlah, kita sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pesta. Apakah kau tahu pesta apakah itu ?"

"Perpisahan dengan Agano dan Noshiro benar ?"

Yahagi langsung melihat ke arah diriku. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Agano dan Noshiro. Aku langsung mengembangkan pipiku dan berkata,

"Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahu diriku mengenai perpindahan kalian ?"

"Ahahahaha... Mengenai itu..."

"Kalian kejam."

"Maafkan, kami..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai pestanya. Semuanya pasti akan menyenangkan."

Mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk. Kami berempat akhirnya berjalan ke arah Mamiya untuk pesta perpisahan kami.

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Agano dan Noshiro dipindahkan. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan untuk mengikuti mereka. Dan karena hal tersebut, performa yang kutunjukkan juga meningkat pesat.

Semenjak peningkatan pesat tersebut, aku tidak mendengar keluhan mengenai diriku sama sekali. Bahkan aku dipuji oleh anggota kru dari kapal komando Laksmana Amarov.

Aku juga sering menghubungi Agano dan Noshiro. Kami saling memberitahu mengenai kondisi masing-masing. Aku juga mendengar mengenai kabar cinta mereka berdua, yang jatuh cinta pada laksamana di sana. Mereka juga bertanya mengenai diriku dengan Laksamana Amarov. Aku memberitahu mereka aku sedikit kecewa pada saat mengetahui Laksamana Amarov sudah menikahi Taihou, namun itu adalah keputusannya. Aku setidaknya dapat terus tersenyum untuk mereka berdua.

Namun, suatu saat Laksamana Amarov mulai bertindak sangat aneh semenjak kembali dari salah satu misi menghadapi Abyssal. Ia seperti orang lain. Ia menjadi sedikit tertutup, dan sering sekali berbicara sendiri. Jika ada yang bertanya, ia langsung pergi. Bahkan kepada Taihou sekalipun. Ia menunjukkan senyum yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Aku langsung mengetahuinya. Senyum yang pernah kutunjukkan pada saat aku pertama kali di markas ini.

Pada saat aku melihat wajah tersebut sekali lagi, aku akhirnya mendatangi ruang kerjanya. Pada saat itu, kondisi sama seperti saat itu. Setelah masuk, aku langsung berkata,

"Laksamana... Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan ?"

"Eh... Tidak ada, aku tidak..."

"Jangan berbohong kepada diriku. Aku melihat wajah yang sama dengan yang kutunjukkan saat itu."

"..."

"Laksamana, ada apa ? Semenjak misi tersebut kau bertindak seperti itu."

"..."

"Kau dulu berkata, jika ada masalah sebaiknya kita bicarakan bersama. Sekarang, kau dapat membicarakannya dengan diriku..."

"Maaf..."

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu dengan maaf, Laksamana ?"

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat memberitahumu mengenai masalah ini."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tidak dapat membahayakan dirimu dengan memberitahumu masalah ini."

Laksamana Amarov langsung tersenyum. Aku tidak tahan melihat hal tersebut. Aku langsung berkata,

"Sekarang siapa yang selalu menunjukkan senyum palsu tersebut ? Sekarang siapa yang bertindak egois ? Apa tujuanmu memberitahuku saat itu ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Laksamana... Aku setidaknya dapat membantu dirimu..."

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat memberitahu dirimu mengenai hal tersebut."

Aku langsung naik pitam, dan menampar Laksamana Amarov. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Laksamana Amarov langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Aku memang pantas untuk ditampar... Aku telah bertindak sesuatu yang sama dengan dirimu. Sekarang kita sudah seimbang."

"..."

"Namun, aku tidak dapat memberitahumu sekarang. Jika semuanya sudah selesai... Aku akan memberitahu dirimu..."

"Kapankah itu..."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Aku langsung sadar. Apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan didengar olehnya. Akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan. Tepat sebelum keluar ruangan, aku langsung berkata,

"Laksamana... Jika kau sudah siap untuk memberitahukan apa yang kaupikirkan, kau tahu aku ada di mana... Aku akan membantu sebisaku..."

"Hehehe... Aku mendapatkan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku akan mengatakan jika waktu memungkinkan."

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan Laksamana Amarov.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, banyak kejadian yang terjadi di markas angkatan laut Kure. Laksmana Amarov membobol informasi yang sangat penting dari angkatan laut. Kemudian, kedatangan Laksamana Ichijou ke Kure. Penyerangan besar ke salah satu wilayah dari Abyssal. Dan, kematian dari Laksamana Amarov.

Hari ini merupakan hari 'pemakaman' untuk dirinya. Tidak ada tubuhnya,hanya ada foto dirinya. Tubuhnya hilang ke dalam laut dalam. Aku melihat wajah semuanya. Semuanya sangat kehilangan dirinya. Namun, yang paling kehilangan adalah Laksamana Yanagi dan Taihou.

Aku melihat Laksamana Yanagi mendatangi dirinya, dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Aku melihat wajah Taihou yang tegar, namun sangat hancur. Aku ingin membantunya, namun tidak dapat. Tidak berapa lama, aku melihat Aoba mendekati dirinya, dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku langsung kembali ke kamar, dan menemukan Yahagi di dalam sana. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yahagi. Aku langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya ini rasa kehilangan..."

"Sangat menyakitkan terutama untuk dirimu."

"Iya. Sangat."

Yahagi langsung menepuk kepalaku. Kemudian berkata,

"Kau dapat menangis jika kau ingin..."

"Aku tidak dapat menangis... Aku tidak dapat..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Aku memiliki janji dengan laksamana Amarov..."

"Janji apa ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

Yahagi langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan masalah tersebut. Itu adalah janjimu dengan Laksamana..."

"Maafkan aku, Yahagi."

"Itu bukan masalah."

Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku berkata kepada diri sendiri,

"Laksamana, kau masih belum menceritakan masalahmu sama sekali. Aku... Aku..."

Aku langsung menutup kepalaku dengan bantalku.

* * *

Setiap hari aku selalu duduk di depan makam dari dirimu, Laksamana Amarov. Begitu pula hari ini. Aku berkata,

"Bagaimana kabarmu di dunia sana ?"

Aku melihat ke arah makam Laksamana Amarov. Aku langsung melanjutkan,

"Di sini, semuanya sudah cukup berubah banyak. Laksamana Yanagi dan Laksamana Amami kabur dari markas angkatan laut karena beberapa. Mereka sama saja seperti dirimu. Tidak memberitahu apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka."

Aku diam sejenak. Kemudian, melanjutkan,

"Yahagi-nee ikut dengan mereka berdua. Selain itu, Agano dan Noshiro telah... pergi ke tempatmu. Markas mereka dihancurkan oleh Abyssal yang tidak diketahui."

Air mata mulai menetes dari mataku.

"Taihou entah mengapa telah berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu..."

Dadaku semakin sakit setiap kali berkata.

"Kau tahu... Rasanya sangat sakit melihat kematianmu... Melihat semua kejadian ini... Rasanya sangat sakit... Dan aku sangat kesepian..."

Aku mulai berjalan ke depan makam Laksamana Amarov, dan memeluknya. Aku berkata,

"Mengapa kau yang bertindak gegabah seperti itu ? Kau yang memintaku untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, tetapi mengapa kau yang bertindak gegabah ?"

Aku mulai menangis di depan makam tersebut. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis. Setelah aku cukup tenang, aku berdiri dan berkata,

"Laksamana... Selama ini aku mencintai dirimu... Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu... Dirimu adalah orang yang paling memperhatikan diriku... Aku... Aku..."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan berkata,

"Aku akan terus tersenyum. Seperti janjiku. Mungkin senyum yang kuberikan adalah senyum yang kau inginkan. Mungkin juga senyum yang sangat kau benci. Tapi, aku akan membuat suasana gelap di markas ini menghilang, dengan senyumku."

Aku tersenyum ke arah makam Laksamana Amarov. Kemudian, aku berkata,

"Sebentar lagi, kami semua akan menyerang salah satu markas angkatan laut Abyssal. Doakan keselamatan kami selama penyerangan tersebut. Dan, tolong berikan salam kepada mereka berdua. Aku kesal mereka tidak menunggu diriku."

Setelah itu, aku memberi hormat ke arah makamnya. Dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Aku melihat kembali ke arah makam Laksmana Amarov, dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah diajarkan oleh dirimu. Kemudian, aku berkata,

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Laksamana."


	3. Last Smile - Taihou

**Last Smile**

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak pertempuran dengan Destroyer Hime. Atmosfer di markas angkatan laut Kure sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat gelap dan berat. Tentu saja, ini semua karena hari ini merupakan upacara pemakaman untuk seseorang yang sangat penting untuk kami.

Figur seorang adik untuk Laksamana Yanagi, figur seorang sahabat untuk Laksamana Kouga, figur seorang atasan untuk Laksamana Amami dan Laksamana Saejima. Dan tentu saja, figur seorang suami untukku.

Laksamana Viltus Amarov meninggal di perang dikarenakan serangan bertubi-tubi dari lawan. Itulah laporan dari markas pusat mengenai kematiannya.

Namun, diriku, Taihou, mengetahui kenyataannya. Aku masih mengingatnya. Sangat mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat terakhir tersebut.

Kau melindungi Destroyer Hime dari serangan kami semua. Kau menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai tameng untuk seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai 'Adik', bersama dengan Hibiki. Dan apa yang paling kuingat adalah pesawatku yang membunuhmu. Aku mengingat wajah tersebut. Wajah yang sangat damai pada saat pesawatku menyerang dirimu.

Kau idiot, bagaimana caranya aku dapat tinggal di dunia ini tanpa dirimu, Viltus ? Aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Kau tahu, kau yang membantu diriku untuk berdiri. Kau membantuku membuka mataku. Kau yang memimpin kami semua hingga sekarang.

Mengapa harus dirimu yang pergi lebih dahulu ? Apakah karena kau percaya Destroyer Hime adalah 'Adik'mu ? Apakah itu sebuah kenyataan ? Atau hanya kebohongan yang diberikan oleh mereka ?

Aku selalu menanyakan hal tersebut kepada diriku sendiri semenjak hari itu. Aku selalu mengunci diriku di dalam kamar, dan tidak menerima kehadiran siapapun. Namun, hanya Aoba yang keras kepala membantu diriku.

Aku melihat ke arah foto di depan, dan mendengar pidato dari Laksamana Ichijou. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku secepatnya, untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku melihat ke arah cincin di tangan kiriku, dan menutup mata.

Tidak berapa lama, Laksamana Ichijou telah selesai membacakan pidatonya. Kami semua langsung memberi hormat kepada foto di hadapan kami.

Setelah itu, satu per satu dari kami pergi. Aku diam sebentar di depan foto tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Pada saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Laksamana Yanagi. Ia berkata,

"Taihou, aku tahu ini sangat berat...Tapi..."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut, Shiro-san... Kau tidak perlu khawatir... Aku tahu..."

Aku tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Sebuah senyum yang kupaksakan untuk membuatnya tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Dia membalas senyumku. Aku tahu, dia memaksakan senyum tersebut. Setelah itu, aku langsung meninggalkan dirinya untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Tidak berapa lama, aku mendengar ketukan. Aku membuka pintu, dan melihat Aoba. Aku berusaha untuk menutup pintu, namun ditahan oleh Aoba. Aoba langsung masuk ke dalam, dan langsung memeluk diriku. Aku langsung bertanya kepada dirinya,

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau melakukan ini ?"

"Taihou... Jangan tahan hal tersebut..."

"Apa maksudmu... Aoba ?"

"Jangan ditahan... Jangan... Atau kau yang akan hancur..."

"Apa..."

Air mata yang kutahan daritadi akhirnya pecah. Aoba mengetahui apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tidak berapa lama, aku merasakan air mata dari Aoba. Aoba mengeluarkan cincin yang ia gunakan sebagai kalung dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana Amarov... Ia membantuku..."

"..."

"Ia membantuku pada saat hatiku benar-benar hancur... Pada saat 'dia' meninggal."

"Aku tahu..."

"Dan Laksamana Amarov... Tidak... Viltus yang paling bersikeras menemui diriku. Dia yang menenangkan diriku... Apakah kau ingat saat itu ?"

"Ah..."

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya... Kau bertemu dengannya malam itu... Beberapa hari setelah pertempuran tersebut... Setelah dirinya kehilangan Harusame, dan diriku kehilangan 'dia'..."

"..."

"Dia berhasil... Dan sekarang... Adalah kesempatanku untuk membalas kebaikannya... Aku akan menolongmu... Orang yang paling ia cintai..."

"Aoba..."

Aku merasakan pelukan Aoba semakin kencang, dan air mataku yang mengalir juga semakin deras. Semua air mata yang kutahan. Kondisi ini sama seperti cuaca yang gelap. Gelap menyerupai kondisiku sendiri.

* * *

Perang ini memang kejam. Sangat kejam.

* * *

Aku tahu pada akhirnya, dirinya akan menghilang dari hadapanku. Namun, aku tidak menyangka dirinya akan pergi secepat ini.

Aoba akhirnya tidur di ruanganku untuk membuatku lebih baik. Aku berusaha menipunya, namun gagal. Pada akhirnya, aku memberitahu kenyataan mengenai kematiannya. Selain itu, semua cerita antara kami berdua. Semuanya aku beritahukan kepada Aoba. Hingga akhirnya kami tertidur, dengan aku merasakan tangan Aoba memegang tanganku.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu, semuanya berjalan normal. Namun, tetap saja lubang yang ditinggalkan olehmu tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun. Namun, beberapa bulan ini kami semua mendapat masalah yang sangat serius.

Abyssal tipe baru terlihat di sekitar laut Jepang, dan berita terakhir Abyssal tersebut menghancurkan markas angkatan laut jauh di utara. Abyssal tersebut sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak dan tidak meninggalkan satu pun orang yang selamat.

Dikarenakan hal tersebut, semua markas angkatan laut sangat waspada. Baik itu markas angkatan laut besar maupun kecil. Hingga akhirnya, semua pemimpin markas angkatan laut dikumpulkan untuk membicarakan masalah baru tersebut.

Satu hal yang terjadi di sana. Abyssal tersebut menunjukkan dirinya di pertemuan tersebut. Ia menyatakan dirinya sebagai Laksamana Abyssal, dan secara resmi menyatakan perang kepada angkatan laut Jepang. Aku baru mengetahui hal tersebut setelah Laksamana Yanagi kembali ke Kure.

Dan aku mengetahui siapa Laksamana tersebut dari reaksi Laksamana Yanagi pada saat ia kembali ke Kure. Ia langsung mencari diriku, melihat ke arah mataku, dan kemudian memelukku. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ia kemudian langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Kau harus kuat..."

"Kuat ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau juga harus siap..."

"Siap ? Aku selalu siap mengerti..."

"Hatimu harus kuat dan siap dengan kejadian ini..."

"Eh ?!"

Aku melihat ke arah wajah Laksamana Yanagi, dan sangat terkejut. Wajahnya seperti wajah seseorang yang melihat yang tidak ingin ia lihat kembali. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pertemuan tersebut. Aku berusaha mencari apa penyebab hal tersebut, namun gagal. Akhirnya aku bertanya kepada dirinya,

"Laksamana Yanagi... Apa yang terjadi di pertemuan tersebut ?"

"..."

"Jika kau tidak memberitahu diriku, bagaimana caranya aku..."

Pada saat itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Mustahil. Ini menyangkut dirinya. Ini menyangkut Viltus. Aku langsung berkata,

"Apakah ini mengenai Viltus ?"

"..."

"Katakan saja kepadaku... Apakah ini mengenai dirinya atau tidak ?!"

"Iya... Ini mengenai Viltus..."

"Apa yang terjadi... Mengapa ini menyangkut Viltus ? Ia sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Mustahil dia..."

Aku melihat Laksamana Yanagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melihat ke arah diriku, dan kemudian berkata,

"Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya... Dengan apa yang kulihat saat itu..."

"Lalu..."

"Pada saat ia memberitahukan namanya, aku langsung tahu... Itu adalah dirinya..."

"Ia memberitahu..."

"Ia menggunakan nama keluarga yang ia kutuk... Nama yang ia buang semenjak ia kecil..."

"Hakuno Kazuki... Ia menggunakan nama tersebut kembali..."

"Dan... Ia menyatakan dirinya sebagai Laksamana Abyssal dan menyatakan perang dengan kita..."

"Laksamana Abyssal ?!"

Tunggu sebentar. Pada saat kami gadis kapal tenggelam kami akan menjadi Abyssal. Namun, dirinya adalah manusia. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya menjadi Laksamana Abyssal. Aku langsung berkata,

"Apakah kau yakin itu dirinya ? Darimana kau dapat mengetahui dirinya adalah Viltus ? Dapat saja dirinya adalah orang lain yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai Hakuno Kazuki !"

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Dari tatapannya... Dari cara berbicara... Dari cara ia membalas semua pertanyaannya... Aku tahu... Karena aku sudah mengenalnya dari kecil..."

"Tapi, dapat saja ada seseorang yang..."

"Yang paling terlihat adalah... Cincin tersebut... Cincin yang ia buat sendiri, hanya untuk kalian berdua..."

Aku langsung melihat ke cincin yang kukenakan. Aku ingat, Viltus mengatakan cincin tersebut merupakan buatannya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku senang karena dirinya masih hidup. Namun, aku juga sedih karena dia ada di pihak lawan.

Laksamana Yanagi melihat ke arah diriku yang terlihat sedikit tertekan, dan mulai berkata,

"Laksmana Ichijou... Memerintahkan semua markas angkatan laut untuk menyerang dirinya... Untuk menghancurkan dirinya..."

"Eh..."

"Itu perintah langsung dari pemimpin tertinggi..."

"Setidaknya kita dapat... menyelamatkan dia... Pasti ada cara untuk..."

Aku melihat ke arah Laksamana Yanagi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku langsung sadar, apapun yang akan kukatakan tidak akan didengar oleh mereka yang duduk di atas.

Aku hanyalah gadis kapal yang memiliki tugas menghancurkan Abyssal. Kami hanya dapat menerima perintah dan tidak dapat meminta keringanan. Kami hanyalah senjata. Kami menghadapi Abyssal, walaupun itu adalah seseorang yang penting untuk diriku sekalipun.

Aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku tidak dapat menyerang pria yang paling kucintai. Aku tidak dapat membunuhnya kembali. Sudah cukup satu kali saja. Sudah cukup.

Aku memegang cincin yang kukenakan dan berdoa. Apakah kami dapat menolongnya ? Apakah kami dapat damai dengan dirinya ? Apakah kami dapat bersama kembali ?

* * *

Namun, aku tahu. Aku hanya berkata pada diri sendiri. Semua doa tersebut tidak akan terkabulkan. Aku kembali berkata kepada diriku sendiri.

Perang ini sangat kejam.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, terjadi kekacauan di markas angkatan laut Kure. Laksamana Amami dan Laksamana Yanagi meninggalkan markas angkatan laut tanpa sepengetahuan diriku. Yang kuketahui adalah mereka ingin mengetahuinya. Mereka ingin memastikannya secara langsung. Dan mereka ingin menyelamatkannya.

Laksamana Ichijou sama sekali tidak terlalu menyukai hal tersebut, dan menyatakan mereka berdua dengan seluruh gadis kapal yang mengikuti mereka berdua sebagai pengkhianat. Dan dikarenakan Laksamana Yanagi meninggalkan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Kure, ia digantikan seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Laksamana Kouga pun juga membencinya. Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu dan bertengkar satu sama lain. Belum selesai masalah tersebut, masalah lain datang menghampiri kami.

Aoba akan 'dibongkar' dikarenakan ia membantu 'pengkhianat' untuk kabur dari Kure pada saat dirinya sendiri sudah masuk daftar hitam atas tindakan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Laksamana Kouga dan diriku sangat terkejut dengan kabar tersebut. Kami berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, namun keputusan tersebut sudah final.

Akhirnya, kami berdua mendapatkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Aoba untuk terakhir kalinya. Masing-masing dari kami hanya diberi waktu tiga puluh menit. Laksamana Kouga yang pertama kali menemui Aoba. Ia hanya berbicara selama lima menit saja. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku.

Pada saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, aku melihat Aoba yang sedang duduk sembari menutup matanya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang, walaupun ia sudah mengetahui nasibnya. Aku berjalan ke dekatnya dan duduk tepat di depannya. Ia membuka matanya dan berkata,

"Halo, Taihou..."

"Aoba..."

"Aku tidak percaya, pada akhirnya aku menjadi seperti ini... Ahahahaha..."

"Aoba, kenapa kau bertindak gegabah seperti itu ?"

"Gegabah ?"

"Kau sudah masuk ke dalam daftar hitam petinggi angkatan laut. Dan dengan tindakanmu sekarang benar-benar bukan tindakan yang disukai olehnya... Oleh Laksamana Ichijou..."

"Ahahahaha... Kau seharunya mengetahuinya, Taihou. Aku selalu membantu temanku. Bukan membantu atasanku."

Aoba tersenyum ke arah diriku. Senyum itu sangat murni. Bukan sebuah keterpaksaan. Aku langsung melihat ke bawah, dan bertanya,

"Aku tahu dirimu masuk ke dalam daftar hitam karena apa yang kau lakukan dengan Viltus... Namun, aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa kau masuk ke dalam hal tersebut..."

"Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai hal tersebut... Dan sepertinya ini yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti itu..."

"Eh ?!"

Aoba melihat dengan tajam ke arah mataku, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau mengetahui... Asal usul dari Abyssal dan Gadis Kapal ?"

"Aku tidak mengetahui mengenai hal tersebut... Namun, dari cerita yang biasa dikatakan oleh Viltus..."

"Benar... Yang memulai proyek Abyssal adalah ayah dari Viltus. Abyssal digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menghadapi negara lain. Dan pada saat itu, mereka menolaknya karena Abyssal sangat tidak stabil. Dan suatu saat, ayahnya menghilang bersama dengan hasil dari proyek."

"Eh... Abyssal akan digunakan oleh angkatan laut untuk menghadapi negara lain ?!"

"Iya... Digunakan untuk menakuti negara lain. Memulai perang. Dan menjaga keamanan negara."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Musuh yang kami hadapi selama ini, adalah prototype dari penjaga negara. Senjata prototype. Aku kemudian berkata,

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Gadis Kapal ?"

"Proyek Gadis Kapal dimulai oleh ibu dari Viltus dengan menggunakan konsep yang sama dengan suaminya. Namun, yang membedakan adalah ibunya menggunakan medium yang jauh lebih stabil. Dan hasilnya menjadi seperti kita. Laksamana Ichijou sangat menyukai hal tersebut..."

"Laksamana Ichijou..."

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Viltus ?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Senyum dari Aoba menghilang. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan berkata,

"Ibunya... Dibunuh oleh Laksamana Ichijou karena mereka berbeda pendapat mengenai satu hal. Ia kemudian membuang jasadnya ke tengah laut. Dan sepertinya, Abyssal mengambil tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu Abyssal..."

"..."

"Sekarang, apakah kau mengetahui medium yang digunakan oleh ibu Viltus ?"

"Tidak..."

"Medium yang digunakan oleh ibu Viltus adalah gadis normal. Seorang manusia."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Kami berasal dari manusia normal. Dan karena satu hal kami menjadi Gadis Kapal. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Adik dari Viltus, menjadi salah satu dari kita. Kita bertemu dengan dirinya pada saat kita masih di Yokosuka. Pada saat Viltus menjadi Laksamana baru, dirinya menjadi salah satu gadis kapal yang baru."

"Harusame... Jadi, dia benar-benar... Adik dari Viltus..."

Aoba mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Kau selama ini bertanya-tanya, mengapa Viltus dapat menggunakan perlengkapan kita. Benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya secara detil, namun aku membaca satu hal. Ayah Viltus menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai percobaan. Begitu pula dengan ibunya. Dapat dikatakan karena hal tersebut, dia mampu berbicara dengan Abyssal, dan menggunakan perlengkapan kita."

"Begitukah... Apakah kau mengetahui hal lain ?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Aoba ingat sesuatu, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Taihou... Apakah kau mengetahui mengapa kita seperti pernah bertemu dengan Laksamana kita sebelumnya ?"

"Eh ? Aku tidak mengetahui hal tersebut..."

"Itu semua karena, kita memiliki hubungan masa lalu dengan laksamana kita. Aku menemukan beberapa dokumen, mengenai dirimu dengan Viltus. Laksamana Amami dengan Yahagi. Dan juga diriku dengan dirinya."

"Tetapi, mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya ?"

"Mereka menghapus ingatan kita, dan menggantinya. Karena itu, kita 'lahir' menjadi individu baru. Sehingga kita hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Menghancurkan Abyssal."

"Tetapi... Kimura-san..."

"Iya, Kimura dan kedua laksamana tersebut membantu kita menjadi 'manusia' kembali..."

"Begitu..."

"Pada saat aku mendapatkan semua informasi tersebut, aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut."

Keheningan mulai turun di ruangan tersebut. Namun, semua pecah pada saat Aoba berkata,

"Aku harap... Laksamana Amami dan Laksamana Yanagi selamat..."

"Mereka akan selamat... Aku yakin dengan hal tersebut. Mereka orang-orang yang hebat."

"Benar juga, ahahahaha"

"Daripada itu, mengapa kau membantu mereka ?"

"Mengapa kau bilang..."

Aoba langsung tersenyum lebar, dan berkata,

"Hanya mereka... yang dapat menyelamatkannya... dan memberikan pukulan ke wajahnya..."

"Eh..."

"Wajah dari Laksamana Amami mengingatkanku dengan dirinya. Aku yakin Laksamana Amami akan mampu menyelamatkannya. Karena aku tahu diriku tidak dapat menyelamatkannya, aku memberikan harapan terakhirku kepada mereka... Dengan membantu mereka..."

"Kau idiot, Aoba..."

"Aku tahu itu... Ahahahaha..."

Mendadak, pintu terbuka. Waktuku telah habis. Tepat sebelum aku keluar, Aoba memanggil namaku dan berkata,

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Viltus. Tolong pukul kepalanya untukku. Dan ingat, Kimura dan diriku akan selalu melihat kalian berdua dari sana."

"Baik... Aoba. Titip salamku untuk Kimura."

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dan tepat di depan sana, aku melihat seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Laksamana Mo Ichijou. Pemimpin tertinggi dari angkatan laut, dan orang yang membuat semua temanku menjadi 'pengkhianat'. Ia melihat ke arah diriku dan cincinku. Aku sangat membenci wajah tersebut. Akhirnya, ia berkata,

"Sepertinya... Aoba menceritakan semuanya ya..."

"Jika iya... apakah kau akan membongkar diriku ?"

"Oh... Tidak... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut."

Aku melihat ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari diriku. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak akan membongkar salah satu dari gadis kapal yang sangat berpengalaman..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Apakah kau merasa lemah ?"

"..."

"Mengapa dirimu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

"Aku yakin ini adalah pertanyaan jebakan..."

"Oh... Tidak..."

Aku melihat sekali lagi ke Laksamana Ichijou, dan langsung berkata dengan sedikit waspada,

"Iya. Aku lemah. Aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Aku tidak dapat membantu temanku. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkan sahabatku sama sekali."

"Hohohoho... Jawaban yang bagus."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku ingin membantumu... Membantumu dalam menghadapi kelemahanmu..."

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Memperkuat perlengkapanmu... Dan 'memperkuat' dirimu..."

"Memperkuat?"

"Maka dari itu, kau dapat menyelamatkan mereka..."

"Dan membunuh pria yang kucintai ?"

Laksamana Ichijou melihat ke arah diriku, dan kemudian berkata,

"Oh... Aku akan bertanya... Siapa yang akan kau lindungi... Apakah suamimu yang telah mati tersebut atau temanmu di markas ini ?"

"Dia belum..."

"Dia sudah mati. Dan itu bukan dirinya."

"..."

"Sebagai Gadis Kapal, kau seharusnya melindungi manusia dan semua temanmu di markas angkatan laut. Apakah kau ingin melihat temanmu dihabisi pria tersebut ?!"

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau ingin melihat temanmu tenggelam ?"

"Tidak..."

"Maka dari itu, kau akan diperkuat..."

"..."

"Dengan dirimu yang diperkuat, kau akan mampu melindungi semuanya. Sehingga tidak ada kejadian buruk lagi menimpa kita."

"Baiklah... Aku akan mencobanya... Aku akan melakukannya..."

"Bagus... Sangat bagus... Sekarang ikuti diriku..."

Aku mengikuti dirinya dan seorang peneliti di belakang. Mereka membawaku ke tempat yang sangat kukenal. Tabung ini. Kabel ini. Aku ingat, tempat ini merupakan tempat di mana diriku sebagai manusia 'mati', namun 'lahir' kembali sebagai Gadis Kapal. Peneliti tersebut memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu tabung. Mereka memasang kembali kabel ke sekeliling tubuhku, dan memintaku untuk tenang.

Aku menutup mata, dan tetap waspada. Tepat pada saat tabung ditutup, dan air masuk, aku mendengar suara dari peneliti tersebut,

"Mari kita mulai... Menghapus ingatannya..."

Eh... Menghapus ingatanku lagi... Tidak... Kau tidak dapat melakukannya. Kalian tidak dapat menghapusnya kembali. Aku tidak ingin lupa dirinya. Aku tidak ingin hal tersebut. Semua ingatan dengan dirinya. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin hal tersebut.

Aku berusaha menghancurkan tabungku. Dan aku melihat Laksamana Ichijou yang sangat kesal dengan reaksiku. Peneliti di sebelahnya langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Batalkan tugas pertama. Mari kita mulai dengan mematikan seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah itu, kita akan menghapus seluruh ingatan dan emosinya. Baru, kita masukkan perintah yang perlu saja. Ini akan menjadi prototype dari percobaan ini."

Aku yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut. Aku akan menghadapi Viltus, tanpa mengetahui dirinya sama sekali. Aku akan bertarung sebagai mesin. Aku tidak ingin hal tersebut. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Viltus, Haruto dan Kimura akan sia-sia. Aku tidak ingin semua itu sia-sia.

Aku meronta-ronta di dalam tabung. Namun, sayangnya sedikit demi sedikit aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku sama sekali. Aku melihat ke arah cincinku, berusaha agar ingatan tersebut tidak menghilang. Namun, penglihatanku mulai kabur, dan menjadi gelap. Tepat pada saat itu, aku mendengar Laksamana Ichijou,

"Selamat tinggal... dan selamat datang... Taihou..."

Aku mengatakannya kembali ke diriku sendiri, apa yang sering aku katakan.

* * *

Perang ini sangat kejam.

Untuk kita berdua.

* * *

Perintah baru untukku turun. Hancurkan semua Abyssal, dan jika bertemu dengan pengkhianat, habisi mereka. Aku bertempur dengan perintah tersebut. Semua darah yang dialirkan dari lawan sama sekali tidak menganggu diriku. Sebagian mengatakan aku menjadi sangat sadis, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka.

Dan salah satu yang berkata demikian adalah Laksamana Kouga. Dan setiap kali ia bertanya kepada diriku apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku hanya menjawab,

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menghancurkan semua Abyssal yang menganggu kami. Aku hanya mempedulikan apa yang hasil positif saja. Dan terkadang aku melakukan tindakan yang gegabah karena itu.

Suatu hari, Laksamana Ichijou memanggil kami semua. Pada saat pertemuan tersebut, Laksamana Ichijou berkata,

"Kita berhasil menemukan lokasi markas lawan."

"Ditemukan ?"

"Iya. Lokasi mereka cukup jauh dari sini. Namun, cukup strategis."

"Berarti, kita tinggal menghancurkan mereka saja. Mudah. Bersama dengan markas mereka..."

"Aku senang kau berkata demikian, Taihou. Namun, aku mendengar kabar lain..."

"Kabar lain ?"

"Mereka akan datang kemari."

Aku mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Mereka'. Itu merujuk kepada para 'Pengkhianat' yang menghalangi kami semua, tetapi terkadang mereka membantu menghancurkan Abyssal. Laksamana Ichijou kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan menjalankan misi ini pada Jam 1500. Taihou kau akan menjadi kapal utama dari divisi penyerangan untuk misi ini."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Aku menjadi pemimpin lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah cincin yang kukenakan.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai cincin yang kukenakan. Aku tidak ingat mengenai cincin tersebut. Mengapa aku memiliki cincin tersebut ? Setiap kali aku bertanya kepada Laksamana Ichijou, ia tidak pernah menjawab. Namun, setelah pertemuan tersebut Laksamana Ichijou berkata,

"Taihou... Kau akan mengetahui makna dari cincin tersebut hari ini... mungkin..."

"Begitukah ? Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Jika hal tersebut menganggu performaku, lebih baik aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali."

"Baguslah jika demikian."

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan kantor Laksamana Ichijou. Aku mempersiapkan seluruhnya untuk misi ini. Dan khusus misi ini, yang akan menemani diriku adalah divisi dari Laksamana Kouga.

Dan akhirnya waktu yang ditentukan pun tiba, kami semua meluncur dari Kure menuju markas angkatan laut Abyssal. Kami menyerang mereka semua dan tidak meninggalkan siapapun hidup. Kami menenggelamkan semuanya. Semuanya. Hingga, Laksamana Kouga berkata,

"Semuanya... Hentikan serangan kalian ! Aku bersama divisiku akan masuk ke dalam markas lawan. Kalian semua bersiap-siap di luar hingga ada perintah selanjutnya dari diriku."

"Huh... Kau bukan pemimpin dari operasi ini, kau tidak memiliki otoritas untuk memberi kami perintah."

"Taihou, saat ini aku satu-satunya Laksamana di sini. Dengan kata lain, aku yang memiliki hak untuk memberi perintah."

"Walaupun Laksamana Ichijou tidak ada di sini, beliaulah orang yang berhak memberi perintah."

Laksamana Kouga sama sekali tidak menjawab. Aku tahu dirinya berpikir satu hal. Tidak berapa lama, ia keluar dari kapal komandonya, dan melihat ke arah diriku. Aku melihat mata yang penuh determinasi. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ini perintah final dariku. Kalian semua tunggu di sini hingga perintah dariku selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak dapat..."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari diriku, ia langsung masuk ke dalam markas angkatan laut. Aku hanya memperhatikan divisinya masuk ke dalam markas. Tidak berapa lama, Laksamana Ichijou memanggil kami,

"Taihou, di mana Laksamana Kouga ? Aku tidak dapat menghubungi dirinya..."

"Ia masuk ke dalam markas angkatan laut."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Ia melanggar peraturan. Dengan kata lain, dia juga salah satu dari pengkhianat."

"Sayang sekali..."

"Jadi, apakah saya diijinkan untuk membombandir markas lawan ?"

"Tunggu saja tiga puluh menit. Aku masih tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu orang yang sangat dihormati kembali. Jika dalam tiga puluh menit tersebut ia tidak keluar sama sekali, hancurkan markas tersebut."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Aku melihat ke arah markas lawan, kemudian ke arah cincinku. Kemudian, aku melihat kembali ke markas Abyssal. Laksamana Kouga, kau benar-benar idiot. Mengapa kau masuk ke sangkar lawan begitu saja ? Apakah kau benar-benar ingin dihancurkan di dalam sana bersama 'Sahabat'mu ?

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, aku memberi perintah untuk menyerang markas tersebut kembali. Kami menghancurkan markas tersebut hingga tidak bersisa. Setelah itu, kami semua bergerak ke arah markas tersebut. Pada saat kami memperhatikan sekita, aku sama sekali tidak melihat apapun. Bahkan jasad dari lawan sekalipun. Hanya puing sisa dari markas Abyssal.

Aku langsung melapor kepada Laksamana Ichijou,

"Markas lawan sudah hancur."

"Namun, dua target utama kita sudah pergi sayangnya."

"Eh ?"

"Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit tersebut, mereka berdua menghilang. Satu benar-benar menghilang dari radar, sementara yang satu lagi terbaca di radar menuju Iwo Jima."

"Iwo Jima ? Bukankah itu tempat Anchorage Water Demon ?"

"Tepat sekali..."

"Yang manakah itu ?"

"Hakuno Kazuki."

"Satu-satunya Abyssal pria."

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku akan memimpin divisiku ke Iwo Jima. Tolong kirimkan unit bantuan kepada kami."

"Siap, Taihou."

Aku melihat ke arah semuanya, dan memimpin mereka ke pulau dekat Iwo Jima. Kami semua menunggu kedatangan unit bantuan dari markas pusat. Setelah mereka tiba, kami langsung melancarkan ofensif kami.

Kami menghadapi divisi milik Laksamana Kouga, Laksamana Amami, dan Laksamana Yanagi. Tugasku menghadapi pesawat yang dikirimkan oleh Anchorage Water Demon. Kami menghadapi semuanya hingga akhirnya mereka semua kabur kembali. Divisiku telah cukup lelah, dan Anchorage Water Demon benar-benar menganggu. Maka dari itu, kami menyerangnya.

Tepat sebelum menghancurkannya, aku bergerak ke dekatnya. Aku melihatnya. Mata yang penuh kemarahan. Ia langsung menyadari sesuatu pada saat melihat cincinku, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Tahu... Dirimu..."

"Apa ? Apa yang kau ketahui dari diriku ?"

"Semuanya..."

"Dari siapa ?"

"Dia..."

"Dia ?"

"Apakah... Kau... Melupakan... Dirinya ?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Dia' ?"

"Ah... Sayang sekali... Sangat disayangkan..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Dia selalu mencintai dirimu... Dia selalu memikirkan dirimu... Dia mengkhawatirkan dirimu..."

"..."

"Dan... Kau... Melupakannya..."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan lagi... Bunuh aku..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, siapa orang yang kau maksud !"

"Kau akan menemuinya... Dan kau akan menyadarinya... Bunuh saja diriku..."

Rasa panas apa ini di dadaku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah wanita di hadapanku, dan menghancurkan dirinya. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan langsung kembali ke Kure.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kami mendapat laporan mengenai para pengkhianat yang akan menyerang Kure. Laksamana Ichijou sepertinya sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut, maka dari itu ia memberikan perintah kepadaku untuk melindungi salah satu jalur ke Kure. Jalur yang memutar.

Aku menunggu bersama seluruh divisiku. Pada saat itu, cuaca cukup cerah. Namun, mendadak cuaca berubah drastis. Cuaca menjadi sangat gelap. Angin yang berhembus ke wajahku sangat dingin. Dan sedikit demi sedikit hujan mulai tumpah ke kami. Aku melihat ke arah langit.

Aku merasa aku pernah merasakan ini semua. Namun, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Aku pernah di situasi seperti dahulu.

Aku mengirim pesawatku untuk melakukan pengintaian. Mereka melaporkan semuanya aman. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyerang Kure lewat dari sini. Area ini sangat sulit dijangkau, dan juga memutar cukup jauh. Namun, tempat ini satu-satunya tempat kabur dari Kure yang aman.

Aku mengirim kembali pesawatku, dan kali ini melapor kepada diriku. Mereka melihat tiga sosok. Aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Semuanya... Ada orang yang cukup idiot datang ke area ini... Sepertinya itu divisi milik Laksamana Yanagi. Apakah kalian semua siap ?"

Semuanya langsung berteriak, dan melihat ke arah lawan. Pada saat mereka tiba di area tembak kami, aku melihat lawanku. Satu pria dan dua wanita. Entah mengapa aku kenal mereka.

Salah satu dari 'teman'ku berkata,

"Bukankah itu Hakuno Kazuki, sang Laksamana Abyssal ?"

"..."

"Mengapa ia bersama 'pengkhianat' ? Eh... Tunggu, ia pun seorang 'pengkhianat'..."

"Viltus ?"

Eh... Viltus ? Siapa itu ? Mengapa nama itu keluar dari bibirku ? Mengapa ?

Pupil mataku membesar, dan keringat mulai meluncur di wajahku. Aku disadarkan oleh temanku yang berkata,

"Taihou, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ah... Tenang saja. Mari kita hancurkan mereka !"

Kapal Penjelajah dan Kapal Tempur yang menemani diriku langsung menyerang lawan kami. Pada saat aku melihat ke arah Kazuki, aku dapat membaca wajahnya. 'Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ?'

Apakah aku mengenal dirinya ? Bukankah dia Hakuno Kazuki ? Lalu, siapakah Viltus ? Apa makna dari nama itu ?

Aku kehilangan fokusku, dan pada saat aku sadar beberapa unitku telah tenggelam. Aku kembali fokus, dan meluncurkan pesawatku untuk menyerang mereka.

Aku melihat sekali lagi ke arah Kazuki. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kazuki. Namun, entah mengapa wajah itu sangat kukenal. Bibir itu. Mata itu. Rambut itu. Siapa... Siapa... Apakah itu yang bernama Viltus ? Tapi, siapakah Viltus bagiku ?

Pada saat akau melihat kembali ke depan, seluruh divisiku sudah tenggelam. Kazuki sudah berada di depanku. Kazuki melihat ke arah diriku, dan berkata,

"Taihou..."

"Mengapa... Mengapa... Mengapa..."

"Taihou, Mengapa kau di sini ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Siapa dirimu ? Siapa ? Mengapa rasanya sangat sekali di dada ini... Sangat panas dan menusuk..."

"Taihou..."

Mendadak, Kazuki mendekati diriku kembali, dan memegang tanganku. Aku sangat mengenal perasaan ini. Kapan aku merasakannya ? Di mana aku merasakannya ?

"Taihou... Apakah kau ingat diriku ?"

"Siapa dirimu ?"

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Laksamana Ichijou kepada dirimu ?"

"Ahhhh"

Aku langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan menutupi telingaku. Siapa dirinya ? Mengapa ? Mengapa ? Mengapa ? Aku melihat ke arah cincin di tangannya, dan cincin di jariku. Cincin yang sama. Aku melihat ke arah dirinya kembali. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ini aku... Viltus..."

"Viltus..."

"Iya... Kau ingat diriku, kan?"

"Vil.. Aarrrgghh... Tidak... Kau.. Kau.."

"Taihou..."

Mendadak, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Aku tahu dia. Gaya rambut tersebut. Aku tahu.

"Haru... Same..."

"Kau ingat dia ?"

"Harusame..."

"Lalu, apakah kau ingat dengan diriku ?"

Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Semuanya putih. Aku merasa mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Dia seperti seseorang yang sangat penting bagi diriku. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Mendadak Kazuki diam sebentar, lalu ia berkata,

"Taihou... Perintah apa yang diberikan oleh atasanmu ?"

"Bunuh... Tenggelamkan... Kazuki..."

"Aku adalah Kazuki. Namun, dapatkah kau membiarkan kami bertiga lewat ?"

"Tidak... Aku harus... Tenggelamkan... Kazuki..."

"Maka, karena kau ada di jalur kami... Maafkan aku..."

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf ?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini... Ini sangat... Kejam... Untuk membunuh seseorang yang sangat dicintai. Walaupun orang tersebut tidak mengingatnya..."

"Mencintai..."

"Taihou... Apakah kau akan memaafkanku ?"

Memaafkan dirimu untuk apa ? Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Aku langsung mengarahkan crossbow ke arah dirinya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, ia mengeluarkan katananya dan memotong crossbowku. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan meriam di punggungnnya ke arah diriku.

Aku menutup mataku, bersiap menerima kenyataanku. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan tembakan. Hanya air hujan yang sangat kejam menyerang wajahku. Pada saat aku melihat ke depan, aku melihat wajah Kazuki yang sangat hancur. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku siap menghadapi Mo... Tetapi... Ini... Ini..."

"Mengapa... Kau..."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat membunuh seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku ? Seseorang yang sangat kucintai... Istri yang sangat kusayangi... Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat membunuhnya dengan tangan ini walaupun dia melupakan diriku ?"

"Eh..."

"Aku... Aku... Tidak dapat melakukannya... Aku..."

"Kau dapat membunuh seseorang yang kau cintai... Untuk membebaskannya dari penderitaannya... Dari segala hal yang menyiksanya..."

Mengapa aku berkata demikian ? Mengapa ? Mulutku berkata dengan sendirinya...

Aku melihat ke arah wajahnya, dan ia berkata,

"Membebaskanmu... dari penderitaan..."

"Iya... Sekarang aku akan bertanya... Perintah apa yang diberikan kepada dirimu ?"

"Melakukan penyerangan ke Kure lewat jalur ini..."

"Dan aku menghalangi dirimu, benar ?"

"..."

"Aku ada perintah untuk melindungi area ini..."

"Taihou..."

"Aku tidak ingat siapa dirimu. Aku lupa semuanya. Aku lupa. Tapi, aku merasa dirimu adalah seseorang yang penting bagi diriku."

Apa ini... Air mata. Mengapa aku menitikkan air mata. Aku tetap melanjutkan berbicara tanpa mempedulikan air mata tersebut,

"Aku tidak ingat apapun mengenai masa laluku. Aku hanya mendapat perintah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alasanku untuk lahir... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Aku memberikanmu... alasan untuk hidup dahulu..."

"Namun, aku lupa akan hal tersebut..."

"Aku dapat mengajarkannya dan membuatmu ingat kembali..."

"Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat..."

"..."

"Mari kita melanjutkan misi kita masing-masing. Siapa di antara kita yang akan tetap berdiri ?"

"Tetapi sebelum itu... Aku ingin melihat sesuatu dari dirimu..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Senyum darimu..."

Aku berpikir sebentar. Apakah senyum ? Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, entah mengapa mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Jadi, ini yang dinamakan 'senyum'. Dan aku selalu melakukannya dahulu. Ini sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Aku melihat ke arah dirinya, yang juga tersenyum.

Setelah itu, aku langsung berusaha menyerang dirinya. Namun, ia memotong tanganku. Dan menembak dadaku. Tepat sebelum itu, ia berkata,

"Selamat tinggal, wanita yang paling kucintai. Semoga kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Dari dunia yang kejam ini."

"Selamat tinggal... Viltus..."

Aku menutup mataku, dan tenggelam ke laut dalam.

* * *

Aku merasakan air yang menyentuh wajahku. Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat cahaya yang terpancar di depanku.

Jadi, aku benar-benar tenggelam. Berarti aku sudah tidak perlu menghadapi dirinya kembali. Aku tersenyum dan menyebutkan satu nama,

"Viltus"

Ah, sekarang aku ingat siapa dia. Viltus Amarov, pria yang aku cintai. Pria yang menjadi suamiku. Pria yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dan bahagia.

Aku ingat pertemuan pertamaku. Aku ingat pernyataan perasaanya kepada diriku. Aku ingat pada saat ia meminangku. Aku ingat semua kejadian bersama dirinya.

Kehangatan dari tangannya. Bibirnya. Matanya. Senyumnya. Aku ingat semuanya.

Dan aku ingat. Viltus Amarov dan Hakuno Kazuki adalah orang yang sama. Aku menghadapi orang yang kucintai.

Hahahahaha... Maafkan aku, Viltus. Aku tidak dapat bersama dirimu kembali. Maafkan aku.

Lalu ini, ah... Maafkan aku Aoba... Aku lupa janjiku...

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Hingga satu suara menghampiri diriku.

* * *

 _ _Apakah kau membenci manusia ?__

Eh ?

 _ _Apakah kau ingin membunuh semuanya ?__

Tidak, aku tidak ingin membunuh mereka.

 _ _Mengapa ?__

Viltus berada di sana...

 _ _Dia yang membunuhmu...__

Aku yang memintanya...

 _ _Dia meninggalkan dirimu__

Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut.

* * *

Pada saat itu, aku melihat dua sosok. Satu seorang wanita dengan satu tanduk. Dan satu lagi adalah sosok yang menyerupai diriku. Wanita yang pertama langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya kau adalah istri dari Viltus..."

"Siapakah dirimu..."

"Aku adalah ibu dari Viltus."

Ibu dari Viltus ? Ah, aku ingat Aoba mengatakan ibu dari Viltus menjadi Abyssal. Dan sepertinya sekarang aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau sepertinya memiliki pendirian kuat..."

"Tentu saja, Viltus yang mengajarkan diriku..."

"Namun, apakah kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada gadis kapal yang tenggelam..."

"Eh..."

Mendadak sosok di sebelahnya langsung mendekati diriku.

* * *

 _ _Ayo kita hancurkan seluruh manusia.__

Apa maksudmu

 _ _Semua manusia itu busuk__

Tidak... Tidak semuanya

 _ _Begitukah ?__

Masih ada orang yang mencintai diriku

 _ _Namun salah satu orang yang mencintai dirimu membuang dirimu.__

Eh... Ini... Pada saat aku dijual kepada angkatan laut... Ayah... Aku... Aku...

 _ _Lalu orang yang kau cintai juga membunuhmu__

Aku... Aku...

 _ _Bahkan kau sempat membunuhnya...__

Tidak... Tidak... Tidak...

 _ _Mari kita kembali ke atas... Menghancurkan semuanya...__

Tidak... Aku tidak ingin menghadapinya lagi. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup.

 _ _Sayangnya... Hal tersebut tidak dapat dihindari. Itu... Adalah takdirmu... Taihou__

* * *

Aku terus meronta-ronta, namun sosok itu mengambil alih diriku. Dan diriku mulai menghilang.

* * *

Pada saat aku sudah dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi, aku merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Tidak hanya itu, aku juga merasakan air hujan yang mengenai wajahku. Selain itu, darah juga mengalir dari mulutku. Aku melihat di hadapanku. Kazuki, tidak... Viltus, menembus dadaku dengan pile bunker. Aku dapat merasakan penderitaan di wajahnya. Aku mendengar ia berkata,

"Taihou... Ini akan menghilangkan semua penderitaanmu..."

"Ahahaha... Beginikah caramu menyambutku kembali..."

"Taihou..."

Ia melepas pile bunkernya, dan menangkap diriku yang terjatuh. Aku merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku melihat ke arah Viltus, dan ia langsung berkata,

"Kau... Ingat diriku ?"

"Tentu saja... Bagaimana aku dapat melupakan suamiku yang kabur dari diriku..."

"Ahahahaha..."

Kami berdua tertawa. Tidak berapa lama, aku langsung memuntahkan darah. Aku melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Akhirnya... Aku menjadi Abyssal... Seperti dirimu..."

"Ahahahaha... Iya..."

"Sangat disayangkan kau sudah tidak menjadi Laksamana di Abyssal..."

"Kau terlambat datang mengerti..."

"Dan kita malah bertempur satu sama lain... Kembali..."

"Itu sangat disayangkan..."

Aku kemudian menepuk kepalanya, dan berkata,

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir dariku..."

"..."

"Kali ini... Benar-benar selamat tinggal untukmu... Viltus..."

"Sayangnya...Iya..."

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun di dunia ini... Ah..."

Aku kemudian memukul pelan kepala Viltus. Viltus angat terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan. Aku langsung memberitahu dirinya,

"Aku berjanji kepada dirinya... Kepada Aoba..."

"Aoba... Huh... Reporter itu... Pada akhirnya... Tidak dapat memenuhi janjinya juga..."

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Kau ini..."

"Dan kau tahu... Aku ingat semuanya... Aku ingat nama asliku..."

"Jadi... Apakah aku dapat memanggilmu ***** ?"

"Tentu saja... Kazuki..."

Penglihatanku mulai kabur. Aku langsung menyentuh wajah Viltus dan berkata,

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih darimu pada saat kematianku... Aku ingin melihat senyum milikmu, Viltus..."

"Ahahahaha... Aku yang seharusnya berkata demikian..."

Kami berdua tersenyum. Lalu, ia langsung menciumku. Ia berkata,

"Ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhirku kepadamu..."

"Sayang sekali... Aku sangat rindu dengan hal tersebut..."

"Taihou... Jika kau tiba di sana... Pukul Aoba dan Kimura untukku..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Dan... Jaga adikku dan Hibiki..."

"Mereka..."

"Tenggelam kembali..."

"Aku akan menjaga mereka... Tenang saja..."

Penglihatanku semakin kabur. Semuanya sangat tidak jelas. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sangat disayangkan... Kita tidak dapat menyaksikan... Langit yang cerah bersama..."

"Tetapi... Aku akan selalu memperhatikan dirimu..."

"Tidak dalam waktu yang lama..."

Aku mulai merasakan nafasnya yang semakin berat. Selain itu, aku jug merasakan denyut nadinya yang semakin lemah. Aku melihat ke arah dirinya, dan tersenyum. Aku kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Akan menunggumu di dunia sana... Viltus... Kita akan... bertemu kembali..."

"Tentu saja..."

Aku tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu... Taihou... Tidak... *****"

"Aku mencintaimu juga... Viltus..."

Setelah itu, pandanganku benar-benar kabur.

* * *

Tidak berapa lama, aku melihat cahaya di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana. Mendadak aku mendengar suara yang kukenal.

"Taihou... Hei, Taihou... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ummm..."

"Hei... Mengapa kau bengong saja di sana ?"

"Eh... Bengong... Tunggu... Aoba... Kimura ?"

"Ada apa ?"

Pada saat aku melihat mereka berdua, aku langsung meninju mereka berdua pada saat mereka tidak siap. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Hei, Taihou... Untuk apa itu ?"

"Aku memiliki janji..."

"Janji ?"

"Sudahlah... Aku cukup lelah... Mungkin karena itu aku sedikit tertidur..."

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja sebentar..."

"Ahahaha... Aku tahu... Tapi, aku tidak ingin terlalu santai seperti kalian... Kalian berdua terlalu santai lebih tepatnya..."

"Kejam..."

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini. Sepertinya ini dunia 'sana'. Suasananya sangat tenang. Tidak berapa lama, aku merasakan seseorang menepukku dari belakang. Pada saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Harusame di sana. Aku langsung berkata,

"Halo, Harusame..."

"Onee-san... Oni-chan... Di mana ?"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Ah, tentu saja. Viltus pernah menceritakannya kepada adiknya. Dan, adiknya menerima keberadaanku.

Aku cukup bahagia. Aku langsung mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia tahu dari senyum itu kakaknya ada di mana.

Mendadak Kimura berkata,

"Aku rasa aku ingin jalan sekarang. Di sini sangat panas..."

"Aku setuju. Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Hibiki. Dia cukup dekat dari sini."

Aku melihat ke arah Aoba dan Kimura. Dan langsung berkata,

"Kalian dapat berjalan lebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji akan menunggunya di sini."

"Baiklah jika demikian. Harusame, Ayo. Hibiki pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Aku melihat mereka bertiga berjalan menjauh. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin. Ini adalah dunia setelah kematian. Aku melihat ke sekitarku dan melihat semua gadis kapal yang tenggelam.

Pada saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Warna mata tersebut aku sangat mengenalnya. Seperti warna mata yang dimiliki oleh Viltus.

Ia terkejut melihat diriku, dan kemudian berjalan ke dekatku. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu kembali..."

"Kita bertemu pada saat yang salah... Sangat salah..."

"Maafkan mertuamu ini, ya... Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang cukup baik saat itu..."

"Iya..."

Pada saat itu, ia langsung mengusap rambutku. Ia kemudian tersenyum karena melihat seseorang. Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut menyerupai Viltus. Aku dapat menebak ini adalah ayahnya. Ibu Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku pamit dulu... Kau masih menunggu dirinya, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Sebentar lagi... Kau pasti akan bertemu..."

"Iya."

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua. Aku kemudian menutup mataku, dan merasakan angin yang berhembus. Aku langsung berkata,

"Kau sebaiknya tidak membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Viltus..."

Aku melihat ke belakang, dan melihat dirinya berdiri di sana. Viltus berdiri dengan tenang dan tersenyum ke arah diriku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maaf... Membuatmu menunggu..."

"Aku tidak memaafkan dirimu..."

"Ayolah, Taihou..."

"Sudahlah... Aku cuma bercanda..."

Aku langsung lari ke arah dirinya, dan kami langsung berpelukan dan mencium bibir satu sama lain. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sudah tidak kurasakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku langsung bertanya,

"Jadi... Ibumu menerima hubungan kita ?"

"Iya... Dia menerimanya..."

"Baguslah... Pantas dia terlihat cukup senang melihatku kembali..."

"Kau bertemu dengan..."

"Bahkan ayahmu juga."

Ia sedikit terkejut, namun wajah itu berganti menjadi wajah tersenyum karena lega. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Di mana yang lain ?"

"Mereka berjalan lebih dahulu... Bagaimana jika juga berjalan ke sana ?"

"Boleh saja..."

Aku langsung berjalan. Namun, aku merasakan dirinya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Pada saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ? Ayo..."

"Sebenarnya... Ummm... Aku ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu... Tapi... Sepertinya baru kali ini aku dapat mengatakannya..."

"Apakah itu ?"

Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku pulang... Taihou..."

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Tentu saja, selama itu ia sama sekali tidak pulang ke sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan sebagai 'rumah'. Dan sekarang adalah 'rumah' bagi kami. Aku langsung tersenyum ke arah dirinya, dan berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali... Viltus."


	4. Expression - Unryuu

**Expression**

* * *

Aku lahir di dunia ini untuk menghancurkan seluruh Abyssal yang telah membuat kekacauan di dunia ini. Aku lahir bersama semua temanku dan kedua saudariku. Kami sudah bertempur bersama dengan mereka. Dan selama pertempuran tersebut tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga salah satu dari saudariku berkata,

"Unryuu-nee... Mengapa kau sudah tidak pernah tersenyum kembali ?"

Aku terkejut dengan hal tersebut, namun aku biarkan hal tersebut berlalu. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh semua orang. Biarlah mereka yang menunjukkan itu, bukan diriku.

Aku sudah lupa, apakah itu yang kusebut sebagai ekspresi. Ekspresi bahagia. Ekspresi sedih. Ekspresi terkejut. Ekspresi marah. Ekspresi malu. Semuanya.

Aku berpikir bahwa ekspresi itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan dalam menghadapi Abyssal. Untuk apa aku menunjukkan rasa kasihan kepada mereka. Tidak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi kepada mereka. Tidak perlu.

Dan karena tidak mendapat jawaban dariku, tidak pernah ada yang menanyakan hal tersebut kembali maupun mengangkatnya kembali. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dirinya.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam divisi yang dipimpin oleh Aoki Akira, salah satu Laksamana yang mendapat nama karena menyelamatkan cukup banyak Gadis Kapal pada saat pertempuran itu. Dan aku ingat Amagi dan Katsuragi salah satunya di kapal komando dia.

Pada saat aku melihat Laksamana Aoki, aku melihat seorang pria yang normal dan terlihat tidak kompeten. Namun, aku tahu dia mau belajar dan selalu menganggu kegiatan Laksamana Amarov yang merupakan salah satu Laksamana paling handal di Markas Yokosuka hanya untuk menanyakan masalah taktik atau kepada Laksamana Kouga yang terkenal paling dekat dengan Gadis Kapal dalam urusan membangun hubungan dan komunikasi dengan kami.

Dan hasilnya pada pertempuran pertama kami, kami cukup kewalahan karena komunikasi kami belum terlalu lancar dan taktik yang dia gunakan masih tergolong baru, sehingga kami belum terbiasa. Aku ingat setelah misi itu ia berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Kita belum berlatih taktik ini sehingga terjadi kekacauan besar di operasi ini... Maafkan aku..."

Semua Gadis Kapal lain langsung melihat satu sama lain dan langsung membuat ekspresi memaafkan dia. Namun, entah mengapa ia melihat ke arah diriku dengan ekspresi taku dan berkata,

"Ummm... Unryuu... Kau marah ?"

"Huh ? Marah ? Tidak... Aku tidak marah..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya..."

Untuk apa aku marah karena kegagalan dari Laksamanaku. Tidak ada gunanya. Namun, aku melihat dirinya yang tidak nyaman dengan apa yang kutunjukkan di wajahku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir. Apakah ekspresi itu diperlukan atau tidak.

* * *

Hari ini kami semua berlatih kembali. Dan khusus hari ini divisi milik Laksamana Amarov yang akan menghadapi kami. Pada saat aku melihat Gadis Kapal dari divisi Laksamana Amarov, aku melihat mereka semua terlihat sangat berbeda. Sangat ceria. Aoba yang terus tersenyum walaupun kehilangan Laksamana sebelumnya. Taihou yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan Laksamana Amarov. Ryuujou yang marah kepada salah satu kru kapal Laksamana Amarov. Dan banyak ekspresi lain. Dan semua itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak kupunya.

Namun, pada saat kami mulai berlatih tanding, semua ekspresi dari mereka menghilang. Mereka semua terlihat fokus dan tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti diriku. Namun, pada saat mereka tidak bertempur mereka memiliki ekspresi. Kami dapat menang tipis dari divisi milik Laksmana Amarov dikarenakan Laksamana Amarov terlihat fokus untuk masalah lain, yaitu menyerang salah satu markas lawan dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah kami kembali ke kapal komando, Laksamana Aoki menyambut kami dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih... Berkat kalian semua... Kita dapat mengalahkan... Laksamana Amarov..."

"Laksamana... Kau jangan menangis seperti itu..." ujar Katsuragi melihat Laksmana Aoki yang menangis.

"Tentu saja aku akan menangis... Aku mampu mengalahkan divisi milik Laksmanaa Amarov... Ini... Ini... Merupakan salah satu yang dapat kita nikmati..."

Aku mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Aoki, dan sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku memperhatikan air laut di sisi samping dari lambung kapal yang masih terbuka dan merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan pelan.

Tanpa aku sadari Laksamana Aoki sudah berada di hadapanku dan berkata,

"Unryuu... Kau sepertinya tidak terlalu bahagia..."

"Tidak juga... Aku cukup senang dapat..."

"Tapi, wajahmu berkata lain..."

"..."

"Apakah... Kau sudah tidak dapat mengungkapkan ekspresimu lagi ?"

Aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku sebenarnya lupa, seperti apa rasanya tersenyum. Seperti apa rasanya takut. Seperti apa rasanya marah. Dan semua ekspresi itu.

Laksamana Aoki terdiam sebentar dan kemudian langsung menyentuh kedua ujung bibirku dan menariknya ke atas sembari berkata,

"Nah... Ini yang namanya tersenyum... Ini yang harus kau perlihatkan jika dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

"Lak... Sa... Ma... Na..."

Aku melihat Katsuragi dan Amagi yang tertawa kecil melihat diriku yang seperti ini. Selain mereka Gadis Kapal lain juga tertawa melihat mereka. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan kemudian Laksamana Aoki langsung berkata,

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Dan itu adalah ekspresi marah..."

"Huh ?"

Laksamana Aoki kemudian berkata,

"Unryuu... Aku tahu saat ini sedang berperang... Namun, kau tidak perlu kehilangan ekspresi seperti itu... Aku malah melihat wajah Viltus-san saat dia sedang tidak senang dengan sesuatu. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi."

"..."

"Kau dapat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi pada saat bertempur... Namun, setelah itu kau dapat leluasa menunjukkan ekspresimu."

"Aku... Lupa..."

"Jika kau lupa... Kami semua dapat mengajarimu kembali !"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Aoki. Ia melanjutkan,

"Yah... Tidak hanya kami sih... Semua orang di markas ini..."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan berpikir. Mungkinkah aku dapat mengekspresikannya kembali. Aku sama sekali tidak yakin.

* * *

"Jadi... Kau ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya kami dapat berekspresi seperti ini ?"

Itulah yang pertama kali aku dengar dari Taihou dan Aoba. Ya, sudah cukup lama semenjak latih tanding tersebut. Aku baru memiliki kesempatan sekarang karena aku sudah cukup lelah setelah diganggu setiap hari oleh Laksamana Aoki.

Taihou melihat ke arah Aoba dan kemudian berkata,

"Divisi kami dapat mengajarimu sih..."

"Untuk urusan wajah tanpa ekspresi... Aku yakin kau pasti dapat melewati ujian dari Viltus-san dan Frederick-san dengan mudah." ujar Aoba

Aku melihat Aoba langsung dipukul oleh Taihou. Aku cukup terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Sekaligus iri. Mereka dapat mengekspresikannya dengan mudah. Setelah itu, Taihou mendadak berkata,

"Tapi... Menurutku sih... Sebaiknya kau mempelajari hal tersebut dari interaksi dengan Laksamanamu..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku khawatir dirimu akan dipengaruhi oleh Marcos-san dan Magyar-san..."

"Itu bukannya bagus ? Unryuu yang menjadi lebih terbuka dan senang... augh" ujar Aoba yang dipukul kembali oleh Taihou.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan..."

"Dan kemudian jatuh cinta dengan Laksamana... Begitu ?"

Taihou langsung memerah mendengar hal tersebut. Unryuu memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana reaksi dari Taihou dan langsung menghela nafas. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Ti... Tidak harus seperti itu sih..."

"Tapi, bisa saja seperti itu... Seperti diriku dan Taihou ini... Ditambah Ryuujou." ujar Aoba

"Ryuujou ?!"

Entah mengapa pembicaraan mereka berdua melenceng, dari masalah mengajariku ekspresi menjadi gosip mengenai Ryuujou. Aku langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Mungkin sampai di sini saja..."

"Ah... Maafkan kami... Mungkin hanya itu saja yang dapat kukatakan..." ujar Taihou.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Mungkin aku akan meminta Viltus untuk membantumu... Aku yakin dia dapat melakukannya... Setelah dia kembali dari beristirahat tapi..."

"Dia... pergi ?"

"Iya... Istirahat..."

Aku melihat wajah kesepian dari Taihou. Aku langsung pamit kepada mereka berdua dan berjalan pergi. Aku sebenarnya hari ini belajar beberapa ekspresi, yaitu ekspresi marah, ekspresi bahagia, kesepian, dan semacamnya.

Sebenarnya, aku pun ingin menanyakan kepada Taihou dan Aoba mengenai seperti apa rasanya memiliki seseorang yang mereka cintai. Ini semua karena satu. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Laksamana Ao... Tidak, semua yang dilakukan oleh Akira lah yang membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini.

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan ruang kerja Akira dan membuka pintu. Di sana Akira sedang duduk sembari menelepon seseorang. Aku tahu dia pasti menelepon Laksamana Amarov yang sedang beristirahat. Aku langsung berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Ah... Halo, Unryuu... Kau pergi ke mana saja ?"

"Aku hanya menemui Taihou. Itu saja..."

"Oh..."

Aku mendengar suara "Apa menemui Taihou ?!". Aku langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Akira..."

"Ummm... Unryuu... Kenapa ?"

"Laksamana Amarov sedang beristirahat... Maka biarkan dia beristirahat..."

"Tapi..."

"Akira..."

"Kau marah..."

"Tentu saja..."

Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sama ada bahkan Aoba sekalipun. Kami berdua sudah menjadi pasangan. Seperti Taihou dan Laksamana Amarov. Namun, kami sama sekali tidak diketahui karena diriku yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan Akira yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Akira langsung berjalan ke depan diriku, dan mengelus wajahku sembari berkata,

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar... Dirimu tidak marah, Unryuu ?"

"Membiarkan Viltus-san istirahat... Dia cukup jenuh mengerti..."

"Baiklah... Jika putri Unryuu berkata demikian..."

Aku tersenyum ke arah Akira. Ini adalah hasil latihanku dengan Akira. Ia mengajarkan semuanya kepada diriku. Dan itu yang membuatku jatuh hati. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu Katsuragi dan Amagi mengenai hubungan kami.

Akira kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku yang akan memasak untuk kita..."

"Kau sudah berjanji kepada diriku..."

"Supaya kau makan yang cukup, sayang..."

"Sayang ?" ujar seseorang dari ujung telepon.

Diriku dan Akira menyadari telepon masih belum tertutup benar. Setelah itu, yang kami dengar adalah tawa dan siulan dari Viltus di ujung telepon. Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus,

"Kau... Kau sudah dengan Unryuu ?! Sangat mengejutkan sekali..."

"..." Kami berdua terdiam karena malu.

"Jangan bilang Aoba belum tahu ?! Jika belum... Sangat tumben sekali..."

"Itu karena Ryuujou..." ujar diriku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai kami dengan mengambil telepon tersebut.

"Ryuujou dengan Magyar... Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Mereka sudah cukup dekat semenjak pertama bertemu... Tidak terlalu sih... Ahahahahaha... Daripada itu, sejak kapan kalian berkencan ?"

Usahaku sia-sia, dia mengembalikan pembicaraan ke kami. Aku sedikit bingung, dan Akira menunjukkan cermin ke depan diriku. Aku melihat wajahku yang sangat kebingungan. Aku langsung memerah dan berkata,

"Akira-san... Ini..."

"Ahahahaha... Baik... Baik..."

Akira mengambil telepon tersebut, sementara diriku duduk di kursi yang kosong. Aku memperhatikan Akira yang terlihat sangat panik dan tersenyum ke arah dirinya yang berusaha membuat Viltus tidak memberitahu siapapun.

Setelah selesai, Akira langsung duduk di sebelah diriku. Aku langsung tersenyum dan bersandar di bahu Akira dan berkata,

"Akhirnya ada yang mengetahuinya..."

"Iya... Ahahahahaha..."

"Dan itu orang yang paling ingin kau hindari..."

"Iya."

"Sudahlah... Apakah dia akan..."

"Tidak... Dia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

"Baguslah."

"Dia pun berkata untuk mengajarimu lebih banyak lagi..."

"Fufufu... Aku penasaran apa yang akan kupelajari lagi dari dirimu."

Setelah itu terdapat keheningan di antara kami. Hingga akhirnya Akira bertanya kepada diriku,

"Sampai kapan... Kau akan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kepada orang lain ?"

"Entahlah..."

"Ayolah..."

"Mungkin... Sampai aku tenggelam..."

"Hei !"

"Aku bercanda..."

Aku tersenyum dan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Akira. Ya, suasana seperti inilah yang mengubahku. Aku menyukainya. Dan itu terpancar dari wajahku yang tersenyum.

* * *

Akhirnya Laksamana Amarov dipindahkan ke Kure. Sementara kami dipindahkan ke Markas di Utara. Cukup dekat dengan Russia. Aku ingat pada saat itu, Laksamana Amarov terlihat sedih karena terpisah dari Taihou yang dipindahkan ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Namun, pada saat kami menelepon Kure, Laksamana Amarov terlihat ceria. Ia menceritakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja di Kure. Kami pun menceritakan pengalaman kami di sini. Hingga akhirnya, Laksamana Amarov memberi pesan untuk menjaga perbatasan agar suplai Vodka dirinya tidak terputus, keselamatan di Kure. Yang hanya mendapat tawa dari Akira saja.

Dan selama beberapa bulan, kami tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca. Dan pada saat itu, semua orang mulai terbiasa dan misi berjalan lancar.

Semua orang dan Gadis Kapal di markas kami sudah mengetahui hubungan kami, dan rupanya sudah terdengar hingga di Kure. Yang paling pertama kami salahkan adalah Laksamana Amarov, namun rupanya rumor itu tersebar dengan cepat karena misi pengiriman sumber daya dari Kure yang mendengar kabar dari sini. Kami hanya dapat tertawa saja. Sebelum itu, ia memberitahu untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkannya atau Laksamana Ichijo akan membuat masalah.

Kami setuju dengan hal tersebut dan tidak berapa lama, kami mendapat kiriman dari Kure. Mereka adalah Agano dan Noshiro yang dipindahkan dari Kure kemari untuk memperkuat penjagaan di utara. Semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Dan aku pun semakin sering tertawa, di mana mereka pertama kali sangat terkejut. Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Yang penting adalah diriku dapat bersama Akira.

* * *

Tidak berapa lama. Lebih tepatnya satu tahun kemudian. Aku dipanggil oleh Akira ke dalam kantornya. Di sana aku melihat Akira yang gelisah. Ia melihat ke arah diriku sebentar dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Aku ingat Agano berkata kepada diriku tadi pada saat aku bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Sepertinya akan ada orang seperti Viltus-san sebentar lagi... Fufufufu."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya... Fufufufufu..."

Aku menarik nafas berusaha menghilangkan apa yang Agano katakan kepada diriku. Aku langsung tersenyum dan kemudian bertanya kepadanya,

"Ada apa, Akira ?"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Kau ini bertindak sangat aneh..."

"Aku tahu... Ini mustahil..."

"Huh ?"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berkata demikian. Aku langsung berjalan ke depan Akira dan mengembangkan pipiku sembari berkata,

"Akira..."

"Uuuhhh..."

"Apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Itu..."

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan..."

Pada saat itu, ia mengeluarkan kotak dan menunjukkannya di hadapanku. Aku sangat terkejut. Aku mengetahui hal tersebut dengan jelas. Itu adalah sebuah kotak dengan isi cincin yang akan diberikan kepada wanita yang akan menemani hidup Akira selamanya. Dan itu ia tunjukkan di hadapanku.

Akira dengan wajah merah berkata,

"Unryuu..."

"Apa... Akira..."

"Kita sudah bersama cukup lama semenjak di Yokosuka..."

"Iya..."

"Mungkin... Ini adalah saatnya membuat hubungan kita semakin jauh ke depan..."

"Akira..."

"Jadikah... Maukah kau menikah dengan diriku ?"

Aku langsung mendorong Akira sedikit dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa... Apakah kau yakin memilih diriku ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Apakah kau siap... Jika diriku meninggalkan dirimu lebih dahulu ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Kau pasti tahu... Betapa sakitnya diriku..."

"Unryuu..."

"Ada apa, Akira ?"

"Aku sudah siap... Sudah sangat siap untuk semuanya."

"..."

"Dan dengan begitu... Aku dapat mengajarimu lebih banyak lagi... Aku akan membantumu lebih baik lagi..."

"Akira..."

"Dan kita dapat hidup bersama..."

Aku langsung menutup mulut Akira dan menciumnya. Aku melihat ke arah Akira dan kemudian berkata,

"Tanpa janji itu... Aku sudah pasti akan menerimanya..."

"Unryuu..."

"Aku... Hanya memastikan... Bahwa dirimu siap..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Unryuu..."

Hari ini, merupakan hari yang paling indah bagi diriku. Entahlah ekspresi seperti apa yang kutunjukkan karena Akira sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya kepada diriku. Namun, aku tahu ekspresi ini adalah ekspresi dari wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

* * *

Kemudian, tidak berapa lama hari hitam itu datang. Kure dan seluruh Jepang kehilangan salah satu Laksamana terbaik mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu apa alasannya. Dan aku melihat Akira yang sangat hancur. Dan pada saat itulah, aku merasa sangat khawatir. Aku akan kehilangan dirinya.

Dan aku tahu hari itu akan tiba. Namun aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Markas kami di utara diserang oleh sekelompok Abyssal yang sama sekali tidak terbaca di radar kami. Kami menghadapi mereka semua dengan semua kemampuan kami, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar laporan dari Agano,

"Unryuu... Mundur... Di arah barat ada..."

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar apapun. Hanya statis. Aku melihat ke arah semua Gadis Kapal yang menjaga di depan dan terlihat dengan jelas wajahku yang sangat khawatir akan keselamatan Akira. Aku melihat ke belakang dan melihat sebuah ledakan yang sangat hebat. Semua Gadis Kapal langsung bergerak mundur untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku yang paling panik dari semuanya. Akira masih di sana. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya satu. Akira. Apakah Akira selamat. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Pada saat kami tiba di anjungan, kami melihat banyak Kapal Perusak Abyssal yang sudah sampai di sana. Kami menghancurkan sebisa kami, hingga salah satu dari Gadis Kapal langsung berkata,

"Unryuu... Kau pergi mencari Laksamana Aoki sekarang ! Kami akan menahan mereka semua..."

"Kalian yakin..."

"Iya."

Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka dan langsung berlari ke arah gedung utama tempat ruang komando berada. Namun, pada saat aku sampai di sana ruang komando rusak parah. Aku melihat mayat banyak orang di dalam sana, namun aku tidak menemukan Akira sama sekali.

Aku langsung menyadari, Akira masih berada di kantornya sendiri. Gedung administrasi terlihat terbakar, dan aku langsung berlari ke arah sana. Aku terus berlari dan menaiki anak tangga hingga akhirnya aku tiba depan pintu yang sedikit rusak dan membukanya sembari berteriak,

"Akira !"

Namun, yang kulihat adalah tubuh Akira yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan lubang di dadanya. Aku melihat wajahnya sangat tenang. Dan tubuh Akira yang sedang dicekik oleh sesuatu. Seperti seorang Abyssal.

Namun, Abyssal itu cukup aneh. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria. Tangan kanannya menyerupai perlengkapan Abyssal dan ia mengenakan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia melepas Akira pada saat melihat diriku dan berjalan ke arah diriku.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tersebut. Yang ada di kepalaku hanya satu. Yang membunuh Akira, harus mati. Aku melihat dia ingin berkata sesuatu, namun aku langsung menggunakan shinigamiku dan menyerang dia. Ruangan ini terbuka karena ledakan dan aku melihat tubuhnya terpelanting ke luar.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Akira dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Aku berkata,

"Akira... Bangun... Akira... Tolonglah..."

Aku terus melakukan itu. Aku tahu dia sudah tidak dapat bersama diriku kembali, namun aku terus berharap. Sebuah harapan kosong. Aku berkata,

"Akira... Mengapa kau tidak menepati janjimu... Kita akan hidup bersama... Kau akan mengajarkan diriku lebih banyak lagi... Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Laksamana Amarov kepada Taihou... Mengapa... Kau tidak menepati janjimu..."

Aku terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Akira. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku. Aku melihat ke arah cincin yang kami gunakan bersama dan memegang tangannya. Rasanya sangat panas sekali di dada ini. Aku tidak dapat menahan ini semua.

Mendadak aku mendengar suara seseorang yang berjalan kemari. Di sana aku melihat Abyssal itu yang sudah tiba di sana. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Unryuu..."

Tunggu sebentar aku kenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalnya. Ia membuka topeng Abyssalnya dan kemudian menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat. Wajah itu.

"Tunggu... Kau... Kau seharusnya sudah mati... Mengapa..."

"Kau sudah mampu menunjukkan ekspresi... Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya..."

"Mengapa kau... Mengapa..."

"Namun, sangat disayangkan dirimu tidak dapat belajar lebih jauh lagi... Atau mungkin... Kau dapat belajar dengannya... Di dunia sana..."

"MENGAPA KAU BERADA DI PIHAK ABYSSAL SEKARANG ?!"

Aku melihat ia bergerak ke arah diriku, maka aku menggunakan Shinigamiku untuk menyerang dia. Namun, gerakan dia jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia memegang tangan kananku dan mematahkannya. Ia langsung melempar tubuhku ke samping.

Aku melihat ekspresi bahagia dari dirinya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah diriku dan berkata,

"Apa saja yang sudah diberikan dia kepada dirimu ?"

"..."

"Ekspresi Takut..."

"Kau..."

"Bagaimana jika... Dirimu pergi menemui dirinya sekarang ?"

Aku menggunakan tangan kiri untuk melempar shinigami dan menyerang wajahnya. Ledakan dari jarak dekat terjadi, namun dirinya tidak berkutik. Ia langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Hanya itu ? Hanya itu saja... Ahahahahahahaha"

"Apa tujuanmu..."

"Memberi peringatan... Kepada pria yang telah menyebabkan ini semua..."

"Huh ?"

"Itu saja... Aku memulainya dari sini... Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Kau sakit..."

"Memang... Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kau berbahagia dapat bertemu dengan dirinya..."

Aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun, karena yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku melihat tangannya menembus dadaku. Aku melihat ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia langsung melempar diriku ke dekat Akira dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua untuk terakhir kalinya... Aku akan mengurus yang lain terlebih dahulu."

Dia pergi. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku melihat ke arah Akira yang sudah tidak bergerak. Aku langsung menghela nafas dan memegang tangannya sembari berkata,

"Sudahlah... Yang penting kita dapat bersama kembali... Benar, tidak... Akira ?"

Aku tersenyum sebelum penglihantanku menjadi gelap. Tepat sebelum itu, aku tersenyum ke arah langit yang menjadi gelap di atas kami berdua.

* * *

Markas tersebut hancur lebur, Abyssal pria tersebut berdiri di salah satu puing dan melihat Akira dengan Unryuu. Mendadak salah satu Abyssal bergerak ke belakang dirinya. Ia memiliki rambut sidetail putting dan mengenakan topi hitam. Ia berkata,

"Oni-chan... Siapa lagi yang dibawa ?"

"Ah... Alin..."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, Oni-chan..."

"Ah... Maaf... Maaf... *****"

"Jadi... Siapa lagi yang ingin dibawa ?"

"Hmmm..."

"Apakah dia akan dibawa..."

"Dibawa... Mungkin..."

"Mungkin ?"

Abyssal pria tersebut menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Bawa mereka berdua..."

"Mereka... Eh ? Yang pria juga ?"

"Iya."

"Kau ingin memiliki Laksamana lain..."

"Tidak... Aku hanya akan membuat... Gadis ini akan bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai bersama..."

"Oh... Oni-chan kau baik sekali..."

Abyssal pria itu langsung mengelus kepala dari Abyssal tersebut dan kemudian melihat Abyssal lain membawa kedua mayat tersebut. Abyssal itu kemudian berkata,

"Sebentar lagi... Semuanya akan siap... Apakah mereka akan siap pada saat aku datang ? Aku yakin... Mereka pasti siap..."

Ia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah laut yang gelap.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

One-shot mengenai Unryuu yang mendadak muncul dari langit... Tanpa dapat kuketahui alasannya kenapa. Ya, untuk istirahat dari menulis yang manis-manis di Great Phoenix.

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.


	5. Wine of Happiness - Pola

**Wine of Happiness**

* * *

Tahun xxxx

Angkatan Laut Italia telah berhasil menghasilkan Gadis Kapal pertama mereka dengan bantuan dari ilmuwan Jerman dan Jepang. Mereka menggunakan Gadis Kapal tersebut sebagai senjata untuk menghadapi Abyssal, seperti Gadis Kapal lain. Namun, di Italia ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Semua Gadis Kapal masih dianggap sebagai manusia, dan menikmati berbagai suguhan dari penduduk lokal.

Namun, mereka sering mendapat tanggapan miring dari berbagai pihak. Ada pihak yang menyebutkan bahwa teknologi Gadis Kapal di Italia itu tidak berguna. Itu semua dikarenakan di kawasan mediterania sangatlah kecil, dan juga mereka sudah melakukan blokade di dekat Spanyol begitu pula di Mesir. Selain itu, ada pula yang menyebutkan Gadis Kapal tidak dapat dianggap sebagai pahlawan dikarenakan mereka baru muncul setelah Abyssal kembali ke lautan dengan kekuatan dari Angkatan Darat dan Angkatan Laut.

Dan dikarenakan hal tersebut, Italia sama sekali tidak membuat Gadis Kapal baru lagi. Sementara yang sudah ada dikirimkan ke Jerman untuk membantu angkatan laut Jerman yang sudah mengirim beberapa Gadis Kapalnya ke Jepang. Melihat tindakan dari Jerman tersebut, pemimpin tertinggi dari Angkatan Laut Italia membuat keputusan yang sama. Maka dari itu, Italia mengirimkan _Fast Battleship_ Littorio dan Roma, _Heavy Cruiser_ Zara dan Pola, begitu pula dengan _Destroyer_ Libeccio menuju ke Italia untuk latihan. Jika laporan dari Jepang baik, maka akan lebih banyak lagi yang dikirimkan ke Jepang.

* * *

Laut Siberia

Lima Gadis Kapal bergerak dengan pelan ke arah Jepang. Mereka adalah Littorio, Roma, Zara, Pola dan Libeccio. Mereka melewati utara yang memutar dikarenakan lebih aman melewati atas dengan bantuan dari Angkatan Laut Inggris, Jerman dan Russia. Terakhi kali mereka berhenti di salah satu pelabuhan di Jerman, dan sekarang mereka bergerak melewati Laut Siberia yang sangat dingin.

Pola, salah satu dari Gadis Kapal tersebut terlihat kesal dan kemudian berkata,

"La Sorella Zara... Mengapa kita harus berjalan jauh sekali ke Jepang ? Padahal menurutku kita nyaman-nyaman saja di Italia."

"Ummm... Pemimpin tertinggi berkata demikian... Kalau tidak salah kita akan berlatih dengan mereka..." ujar Zara

"Hanya itu saja ?"

"Sepertinya..."

Pola yang mendengarkan langsung mengembangkan pipinya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku yakin kita semua akan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk di sana."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Dan kita pasti tidak akan dapat menikmati makanan dari Italia... dan winenya... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kesal..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Pola masih memberikan keluh kesahnya, hingga akhirnya Roma berkata,

"Pola ! Jaga kata-katamu... Kita ke sana sebagai duta dari Italia di Jepang"

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Kita akan menunjukkan betapa kuatnya kita kepada mereka semua !"

"Roma, sabar..." ujar Littorio yang sedikit khawatir

Littorio langsung berhenti sebentar, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Pola. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku berjanji... Nanti di Jepang, aku akan memasak untuk kalian semua..."

"Dan wine ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa sih... Yang penting dapat makanan Italia."

Pola langsung melihat ke arah lain. Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, ia masih meratapi pilihan dari pemimpin tertinggi kepada mereka. Mengapa mereka harus pergi ke Jepang, dan mengapa harus mereka berlima.

Setelah itu, mereka berlima bergerak dengan pelan di tengah malam di laut Russia.

* * *

Markas Angkatan Laut Kure.

Pagi yang sangat indah turun di Kure. Semua marinir yang bertugas untuk menjaga Markas sudah melakukan patroli pagi mereka. Beberapa kembali berjaga di tempat yang ditugaskan, beberapa yang lain bermain bersama Gadis Kapal di sana. Kejadian yang tidak lazim jika dibandingkan dengan markas lain.

Markas Angkatan Laut Kure merupakan salah satu dari markas angkatan laut yang menganggap Gadis Kapal itu sebagai manusia. Dengan dipimpin oleh Yanagi Shiro, dan dibantu oleh Kouga Haruto dan Viltus Amarov, markas tersebut mendapat julukan yang paling baik di kalangan Gadis Kapal.

Jika semua berpikir pagi itu akan seperti biasanya, mereka salah. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara teriakan penuh kekesalan.

"SHIRO-NEEEE !"

"Sudah jangan teriak seperti itu pagi-pagi."

Di jalan utama ke gedung administrasi terdapat seorang Laksamana wanita dengan rambut merah yang diikat _braid_ sedang menyeret seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sedikit putih dan mengenakan kacamata. Mereka adalah Yanagi Shiro, pemimpin dari Markas Angkatan Laut Kure, dan Viltus Amarov.

Viltus meronta dan kemudian berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Hari ini hari liburku ! Biarkan aku menikmati waktuku dengan Taihou !"

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"Kau tahu, gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk itu... Taihou kesepian !"

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa saja. Lepaskan aku !"

"Ayolah Viltus... Ikut sebentar."

Shiro masih menarik Viltus hingga tiba di depan kantor. Baru pada saat itu, ia melepaskan Viltus. Viltus merapikan pakaiannya yang hanya kaus dengan celana panjang putih. Setelah itu, Shiro membuka pintu dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika ini sesuatu yang dapat kuselesaikan, pasti tidak akan memanggilmu."

"..."

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan dokumen ini..."

"Dokumen lain..."

"Tepat sekali..."

"Kejam... Totaliter... Tidak tahu diri !"

"Ayolah, Viltus..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Shiro dengan wajah masih kesal. Hari libur yang akan ia habiskan bersama Taihou untuk pergi berkencan ke kota pun sirna. Ia langsung tertawa pasrah karena Shiro tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pergi apapun yang terjadi. Shiro yang melihat wajah dari Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Kau akan mendapatkan libur lagi nanti..."

"Aku yakin... Baru dapat kunikmati dalam waktu satu bulan lagi, lalu diganggu kembali... Ahahahahaha..."

"Ummm..."

"Sudahlah... Inilah nasibku... Aku yakin Taihou mengerti... Mungkin"

Shiro semakin merasa bersalah kepada Viltus dikarenakan hal tersebut. Ia memikirkan cara agar diri Viltus dapat kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Viltus langsung masuk, dan membuka jendela. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Dokumen mana yang harus kuperhatikan ?"

"Ah... Itu... Yang ada di meja di tumpukan kedua dari kiri."

Viltus merapikan kacamatanya, dan kemudian melihat dokumen tersebut. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mengerti mengapa Shiro memanggil dirinya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Pantas saja... Gadis Kapal dari luar negeri lagi ?"

"Iya..."

"Jika Jerman kau pasti dapat mengerti..."

"Itu bahasa apa, ya ?"

"Italia... Hmmmm..."

Viltus memperhatikan seluruh dokumen tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Shiro langsung memberikan secangkir teh kepada Viltus. Viltus meminumnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Rupanya kita akan kedatangan Gadis Kapal dari sana..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Itu yang dikatakan oleh dokumen ini. Aku ingat aku meminta kepada ayah, jika ada dokumen dari luar negeri harus dialihbahasakan menjadi Inggris atau Jepang saja."

"Di sana tertulis kapan ?"

"Dokumen ini tertulis satu bulan yang lalu. Dapat dipastikan mereka akan datang dalam waktu dekat."

"Oh... Begitu..."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menyambutnya ?"

"Tentu saja dirimu."

"Eh ?"

"..."

"Lembur lagi... Ahahahaha..."

Shiro langsung menyadari dirinya baru saja salah mengucapkan sesuatu, langsung diam seribu bahasa. Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan bergumam pelan mengenai mungkin Taihou akan memaafkan dirinya atau semacamnya. Shiro langsung melihat keluar sebentar, hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Bukankah... Sebaiknya Haruto yang melakukan ini semua ?"

"Ah..."

"Mayoritas dari divisi dia itu Jerman... Dapat dikatakan dia satu-satunya Laksamana yang memiliki Gadis Kapal luar negeri."

"Kau benar..."

"Jika diriku, aku kurang yakin..."

Shiro berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika satu dari mereka masuk ke divisimu ?"

"Satu ?"

"Iya, salah satu saja."

Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan melihat ke arah luar ruangan. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku akan menerima satu..."

"Baguslah..."

"Dan tepati janjimu..."

"Baik..."

Viltus langsung berjalan keluar dari kantor dengan menghela nafas. Dari wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas dia masih mencari alasan kepada Taihou, dikarenakan Taihou sangat menantikan saat seperti ini. Tepat sebelum keluar, Shiro berkata,

"Maaf ya, Viltus..."

"Bukan masalah..."

"Aku akan memberitahu Taihou perihal ini... Hingga ia percaya."

"Terima kasih, Shiro-nee..."

"Lalu, siapakah yang akan kau masukkan ke dalam divisimu ?"

"Mengenai itu... Lihat saja nanti..."

Viltus langsung meninggalkan kantor tersebut, meninggalkan Shiro yang hanya dapat menghela nafas tanda menyesal saja.

* * *

Viltus berjalan sepanjang gang di Gedung Administrasi dan menyapa semua Gadis kapal di sana. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memberitahu bahwa Taihou menunggunya. Mendengar itu, Viltus semakin pasrah saja untuk mendengar amarah dari Taihou. Selain itu, ia mendengar kabar bahwa ada beberapa Gadis Kapal yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Viltus langsung bergumam,

"Mereka sudah tiba..."

Viltus langsung berkata untuk memberitahu Shiro perihal hal tersebut. Gadis Kapal tersebut langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Shiro. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus berpapasan dengan Haruto. Melihat Viltus, Haruto langsung berkata,

"Bukankah kau hari ini libur ?"

"Ada satu orang yang menyeret diriku kemari..."

"Lalu, Taihou ?"

"Taihou belum tahu... Ahahahahaha..." jawab Viltus sembari tertawa pasrah

Haruto langsung menepuk pundak Viltus sebagai tanda simpati. Setelah itu, Haruto bermaksud berjalan kembali, namun ia kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Tadi aku bertemu dengan beberapa Gadis Kapal..."

"Gadis Kapal baru, ya ?"

"Iya. Mereka dari luar negeri..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Hei... Itu bukan salahku tidak memberikan dokumen perpindahan mereka kepada dirimu."

"Aku tahu... Ini kesalahan beruntun, sehingga tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan. Dapat dikatakan diriku yang sial saja."

"..."

"Daripada itu, mereka semua akan di bawah divisimu."

"Eh ?"

"Sudah ditandatangani oleh Shiro-nee..."

"Baiklah..."

"Tapi, satu dari mereka akan di bawah komandoku."

Haruto cukup terkejut mendengar itu. Viltus memberitahu bahwa Shiro yang meminta setidaknya satu di bawah Viltus. Haruto tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih ?"

"Aku belum menentukan..."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau..."

Viltus mengeluarkan dadu dari kantong celananya, dan melihat ke arah Haruto. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Di sini kita memiliki lima Gadis Kapal baru, maka kita akan beri nomor kepada masing-masing Gadis Kapal. Setelah itu aku akan melempar dadu ini dan melihat angka yang keluar. Bila yang keluar 6, maka semuanya di bawah komandomu."

"Kau ini sangat bergantung sekali dengan keberuntunganmu, ya..."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut... Karena aku selalu sial."

"Baiklah, lempar saja."

Viltus melempar dadu. Mereka berdua melihat angka yang keluar. Di sana tertera angka 4. Viltus langsung memperhatikan kertas dokumen, dan langsung berkata,

"Pola..."

"Jadi kau mendapatkan dia. Baiklah."

"Tolong beritahu Shiro-nee mengenai ini."

"Kau ingin ke mana ? Kau tidak ingin menyambut mereka ?"

"Aku harus memberitahu Taihou dahulu, bahwa rencana kami gagal."

"Oh..."

Haruto langsung menepuk pundak Viltus kembali sebagai tanda simpati.

* * *

(*Mulai dari sini, semua bahasa Italia akan menggunakan Italic)

Satu jam kemudian,

Kelima Gadis Kapal dari Italia telah tiba di Kure. Mereka mendapatkan sambutan yang sangat sederhana dari Elisa, Sirene, Yuuya, Misuto, Haruto dan Shiro. Pola yang berdiri sedikit di belakang langsung bergumam,

" _Hanya segini saja..._ "

"Pola !" ujar Zara

" _Mau bagaimana lagi, Zara... Tidak ada wine... Tidak ada makanan... Hanya sambutan biasa saja._ "

" _Iya sih..._ "

" _Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa kita ini pahlawan ? Dan pihak yang akan membantu mereka._ "

Pola melihat ke depan, dan melihat Littorio yang mendapat sambutan dari Shiro. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus tiba bersama sebagian krunya. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baru saja membuat kecewa seseorang. Pola langsung berkata,

" _Zara... Bahkan ada Laksamana yang datang terlambat ke upacara kedatangan kita._ "

" _Iya juga..._ "

Viltus yang tiba langsung menyapa Shiro, dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka berlima. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Shiro,

"Apakah mereka mengerti bahasa Jepang ?"

"Hanya Roma dan Libeccio yang mengerti. Mereka mempelajari bahasa kita sebelum kemari."

"Sulit juga."

"Iya..."

"..."

"Daripada itu, Taihou..."

"Dia sangat kesal, dan sekarang mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar."

"Aku akan ke sana setelah ini. Maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah katakan bukan masalah... Ini adalah resiko dari pekerjaan kita"

"..."

"Sudahlah..."

Viltus langsung maju dan melihat ke arah Roma. Roma yang melihat Viltus langsung berkata,

"Anda hadir cukup terlambat..."

"Maafkan saya, saya ada sedikit urusan sebelumnya."

"Huh..."

"Daripada itu, saya akan menyambut kalian semua di sini."

"Hanya diriku dan Libe saja yang mengerti. Biarkan saya yang menerjemahkannya kepada mereka semua."

"Saya tahu. Tapi itu tidak perlu."

"Huh ?"

Viltus maju dan kemudian melihat ke arah Zara, Pola dan Littorio. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

" _Sungguh kesempatan yang langka sekali. Selamat datang di Kure. Semoga kalian semua dapat bekerja sama dengan kami._ "

Kelima Gadis Kapal tersebut terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus terlihat sangat lancar dalam berbicara dengan bahasa Itali. Setelah Viltus memberikan sedikit sejarah mengenai Kure, akhirnya Viltus berkata,

" _Sekian dari saya. Apakah ada pertanyaan ?_ "

" _Apakah kau memiliki wine di sini ?_ " ujar Pola

"Pola !" teriak Zara

"Zara, _kita ini tamu sebaiknya mereka menjamu kita._ "

" _Tapi, itu tidak baik..._ "

" _Aku ingin minum wine !_ "

Viltus yang mendengar konversasi dari Zara dan Pola langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Hari yang sial... Sangat sial."

" _Kau berbicara apa ?_ " tanya Pola.

" _Itu bukan masalah anda..._ "

" _Jadi, apakah ada wine di sini ?_ "

Viltus tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa hingga akhirnya, Roma berkata,

" _Pola ! Jaga sikapmu_ "

" _Uuuuhhhh..._ "

Viltus melihat ke arah Roma dan kemudian berterimakasih kepada dirinya. Setelah itu, ia kemudian berkata,

" _Baiklah... Kalian semua akan masuk ke dalam divisi Haruto..._ "

" _Baik !_ " ujar semuanya

" _Kecuali Pola. Kau akan masuk ke dalam divisiku._ "

" _Eh ?!_ "

Viltus langsung membalikkan badan, dan memberi tanda kepada Pola untuk mengikuti dirinya. Pola langsung berkata,

" _Heeeh ? Kenapa mesti diriku ?_ "

" _Itu sudah ditentukan oleh petinggi di sini... Harap kau maklumi_ "

Pola langsung mengembangkan pipinya, dan berjalan mengikuti Viltus menuju ke kantornya.

* * *

Setibanya di kantor, Viltus langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Anastasia dan Marcos mengenai Taihou. Viltus menjawab sebisanya, dan mendapat sebuah anggukan dari mereka berdua. Setelah itu, Shoukaku dan Yamashiro masuk ke dalam kantor dan melihat Viltus di sana. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Ara... Laksamana, Bukankah dirimu sedang libur ?"

"Tidak mendapat libur karena Shiro-nee."

"Begitukah ?"

Yamashiro yang melihat ke arah Viltus langsung berkata,

"Pantas saja Taihou mengamuk."

"Iya..."

"Daripada itu... Siapa Gadis ini ?"

"Dia adalah Gadis Kapal baru di bawah komandoku. Dia berasal dari Italia, semoga kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan dirinya."

Yamashiro dan Shoukaku melihat ke arah Pola yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku sebenarnya sudah meminta Elisa untuk membuat alat di mana kita dapat berbicara dalam bahasa mereka... Hanya saja itu belum sele..."

Mendadak muncul Frederich yang baru masuk ke dalam kantor. Melihat Viltus dan Pola, Frederich bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Bukankah dirimu sedang libur ?"

"Tidak..."

"Yanagi-san..."

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu, gadis ini ?"

"Pola... Salah satu Gadis Kapal dari Italia yang hadir hari ini."

"Begitu ya..."

Frederich melihat ke arah Pola dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam, setelah itu ia langsung berjalan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Magyar, Marcos dan Anastasia. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka di sana berdiri Taihou. Taihou yang melihat Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan duduk di sebelah Anastasia. Dalam sekejap tensi di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat berat. Pola kemudian berkata,

" _Laksamana... Siapa Gadis-Gadis ini ? Apakah mereka Gadis Kapal seperti diriku ?_ "

" _Iya..._ "

Viltus memberi tanda bahwa dirinya akan memperkenalkan mereka semua kepada Pola terlebih dahulu. Viltus langsung berkata,

" _Baiklah... Yang pertama... Gadis dengan rambut hitam ini adalah Battleship Yamashiro._ "

" _Battleship ? Berbeda sekali dengan Signora Littorio dan Roma_ "

" _Dapat dikatakan demikian..._ "

" _Lalu, siapakah gadis dengan rambut putih ini ?_ " tanya Pola sembari menunjuk ke arah Shoukaku

" _Dia adalah Carrier Shoukaku._ "

" _Carrier ? Wah... Menarik sekali..._ "

" _Lalu, yang di sana..._ "

Pada saat Viltus menunjuk ke arah Taihou, ia melihat wajah Taihou yang masih kesal terhadap Viltus. Pola langsung bertanya,

" _Mengapa berhenti, Laksamana ?_ "

" _Ah... Maaf... Dia adalah Carrier Taihou_ "

" _Wah... Carrier lain..._ "

" _Sudahlah... Sebenarnya kita memiliki lebih banyak lagi Gadis Kapal, namun hanya mereka bertiga yang saat ini di sini._ "

" _Mereka terlihat lemah._ "

" _Huh ?_ "

" _Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf... Saya cuma bercanda_ "

Viltus menatap tajam ke arah Pola, dan kemudian langsung melihat ke arah jendela. Tepat pada saat itu ia sadar. Dari gerak-gerik Pola, ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Teramat aneh. Namun, Viltus sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, dikarenakan pengalaman dirinya yang berurusan dengan semua anggota krunya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa minggu di Kure, Zara dan Littorio sudah dapat berbicara bahasa Jepang tingkat dasar. Sementara, Pola sendiri masih kesulitan. Dan hari itu, Zara bertemu dengan Pola yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Zara langsung berkata,

" _Halo, Pola..._ "

" _Ah, Zara._ "

" _Bagaimana kondisimu di divisi sekarang ?_ "

" _Baik-baik saja._ "

Zara kemudian duduk di sebelah Pola. Zara melihat ke arah langit dan kemudian berkata,

" _Lalu, Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai divisimu ?_ "

" _Laksamana itu... Sama sekali tidak bekerja sama sekali._ "

" _Laksamana Amarov ?_ "

" _Iya. Dia itu selalu berbicara dengan Gadis Kapal lain, terutama yang bernama Taihou itu. Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia menggoda Gadis itu._ "

"Hmmm..."

" _Selain itu, dia sering sekali tidak berada di kantornya._ "

"Eh ?"

" _Aku rasa dia itu Laksamana yang tidak kompeten. Aku bingung kenapa diriku yang hebat ini dapat di bawah Laksamana seperti itu._ "

" _Pola... Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin Laksamana Amarov..._ "

Pola berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke arah Zara. Ia kemudian berkata,

" _Tapi, itu kenyataan... Dia selalu tidak terlihat di mana pun, dia terlihat tidak pernah bekerja._ "

"..."

" _Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menyambut diriku dengan baik._ "

"Pola..."

" _Bahkan di beberapa misi terakhir, dia sama sekali tidak membantu diriku !_ "

"Pola..."

" _Aku muak... Sangat muak dengan dirinya._ "

Pola melihat ke arah Zara dengan wajah yang sangat muak dan marah. Namun, Zara melihat sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan di belakang Pola. Seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde_ pendek dan mengenakan sebuah kacamata. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian laksamana dengan jaket biru yang panjang. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Pola.

Pola langsung berkata,

" _Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud, Zara ?!_ "

" _Huh... Dasar, Gadis Kapal tidak tahu diri._ "

Pola langsung terkejut mendengar itu. Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan satu orang. Pola langsung ingat, pria itu adalah salah satu anggota kru dari divisi Viltus. Pola langsung terdiam sebentar. Pria itu langsung berkata,

" _Kalian ini... Dengan entengnya menjelek-jelekkan Laksamana sendiri dengan menggunakan bahasa ibu kalian... Beruntunglah diriku yang menemukan kalian, bukan Anastasia_ "

" _Itu kenyataan ! Memangnya siapa dirimu ?_ "

" _Kau lupa nama kami sepertinya... Dengan semua harga diri tersebut..._ "

" _Kau..._ "

" _Namaku adalah Frederich Willhelmson. Wakil Kapten dari divisi Letnan Kolonel Viltus Amarov._ "

" _Ah... Aku ingat... Salah satu dari kru yang tidak berguna..._ "

" _Sama tidak bergunanya dengan dirimu._ "

Pola yang mendengar itu langsung menatap ke arah Frederich. Ia kemudian berkata,

" _Apa maksudmu aku sama sekali tidak berguna ?!_ "

" _Tidak melakukan apapun di misi... Hanya menjadi penghalang saja. Aku kasihan dengan Sakawa yang harus bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya._ "

" _Itu karena mereka tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan !_ "

" _Jika kau ingin didengarkan, sebaiknya menggunakan bahasa sini. Jika di Roma lakukan apa yang orang Roma lakukan. Maka, di sini lakukan apa yang orang sini lakukan. Pelajari juga bahasanya._ "

" _Tch..._ "

" _Aku mendengarnya._ "

Pola langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian berkata,

" _Zara, ayo pergi..._ "

" _Sudah mau pergi ? Dasar pengecut._ "

" _Apa maksudmu ?!_ "

Frederich langsung berjalan ke depan Pola dan kemudian berkata,

" _Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai dirimu... Viltus itu terlalu sabar dalam menghadapi dirimu... Sangat sabar jika dapat kukatakan._ "

"..."

" _Aku mendengar cerita dia pada saat berurusan dengan Magyar, Marcos, dan Anastasia... Bahkan diriku ! Namun, kau itu yang paling membuat masalah !_ "

" _Aku tidak membuat masalah !_ "

" _Sadarkah dirimu itu selalu main-main dalam melakukan misi ? Dan itu menyebabkan Viltus harus berpikir lebih matang lagi mengenai misi berikutnya._ "

" _Itu karena Abyssal di sini tidak perlu merasakan betapa hebatnya diriku..._ "

" _Atau kau takut ?_ "

Mendengar itu, Pola langsung melihat ke arah Frederich. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata

" _Aku tidak takut !_ "

" _Lalu, mengapa dirimu tidak menyerang mereka ? Mengapa kau tidak menembakkan pelurumu ? Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu yang kehilangan fokus. Sangat sering._ "

"..."

" _Kau tidak menghasilkan apapun kepada kami semua, lalu meminta sesuatu... Kau kira akan kami berikan ? Tentu saja tidak._ "

" _Namun, diriku ini adalah tamu._ "

" _Kau adalah salah satu bantuan di sini... Aku mendengar situasi di Italia, dan kau harusnya sadar mengenai posisi kalian di sini. Kalian itu tidak lebih tinggi dari Gadis Kapal lain di sini !_ "

Kondisi di tempat itu semakin panas karena Frederich dan Pola yang mulai menunjukkan tanda bertengkar. Semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka berdua. Pola kemudian berkata,

" _Aku tidak akan mengikuti apa perintah dari Laksamana yang tidak kompeten dan tidak mau bekerja itu ! Yang senangnya menggoda salah satu Gadis Kapal !_ "

" _Tidak kompeten ? Dirimulah yang tidak kompeten !_ "

" _Begitukah ? Buktikan bahwa dirinya itu bekerja !_ "

Frederich terkejut mendengar itu. Pola yang melihat reaksi dari Frederich langsung tersenyum tipis, namun senyumnya menghilang melihat senyum menakutkan dari Frederich. Frederich langsung berkata,

" _Kau tahu... Apa yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini ?_ "

"..."

" _Tidak ? Bukankah dahulu ia pernah berkata akan mengetes dirimu di beberapa operasi ?_ "

" _Ah... Dua operasi awal..._ "

" _Tepat sekali. Dan selama ini dia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan hasil dari penilaian dia kepada dirimu. Dia menunggu dirimu sadar, namun itu tidak berhasil_. _Aku malah khawatir dirinya yang rusak karena menunggu Gadis Kapal tidak berguna seperti dirimu._ "

" _Apa maksudmu ?!_ "

" _Hasilnya kau di bawah standar... Tidak ada Gadis Kapal yang lebih buruk dari dirimu selama dia memimpin Gadis Kapal._ "

" _Eh ?_ "

" _Sebelum aku melanjutkan, akan kuberitahu mengapa Viltus selalu berbicara dengan Taihou. Itu karena Taihou adalah istrinya. Hal lumrah suami berbicara dengan istrinya, benar ?_ "

" _Mereka..._ "

" _Kembali ke masalah utama, dua operasi itu... Dilanjutkan dengan satu operasi di mana Sakawa terluka berat... Semua itu membulatkan keputusannya._ "

" _Keputusan apa ?_ "

" _Sadarkah dirimu tidak menjalankan satu pun operasi akhir-akhir ini ? Dan kau pun tidak melihat dia, begitu pula dengan kami._ "

" _Ah... Kalian.._ "

" _Akan kuberitahu kalian satu hal. Di sini, kami tidak seperti Laksamana kalian yang menunggu dengan tenang di markas, kami menggunakan Kapal Komando dan merasakan seperti apa medan perang. Dan bila dia tidak ada, berarti dia sedang pergi... ke medan perang._ "

" _Tunggu sebentar... Kalian melakukan operasi lain ? Mengapa diriku yang hebat..._ "

Frederich yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa. Tawanya sangat keras. Semuanya langsung sedikit menghindari mereka bertiga di sana, karena mereka tahu Frederich sama menakutkan dan sama tajamnya seperti Anastasia dan Viltus. Setelah itu, Frederich berkata,

" _Hebat ? Kau bilang dirimu hebat ? Jangan membuatku muntah dengan delusimu..._ "

" _..._ "

" _Viltus mempertanyakan etos kerjamu. Dia pun mempertanyakan kemampuan dirimu. Dia juga bingung mengapa dirimu ini sangat tidak berguna. Dia tidak sekasar ini, namun diriku dapat menangkap apa yang ia maksud._ "

" _Aku..._ "

" _Maka dari itu, Viltus tidak memasukkan dirimu ke operasi setelah itu... Ia ingin melihat apakah dirimu akan sadar dan mulai berlatih... Namun, tidak..._ "

" _Itu karena..._ "

" _Karena siapa ? Kau tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun selain dirimu !_ "

Pola langsung terdiam dan menunduk. Zara yang mendengar semua itu langsung berkata,

" _Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu kepada Pola..._ "

" _Ini lebih baik... Lebih baik bersama diriku yang kehabisan kesabaran daripada mendapatkan amarah dari pria tersebut..._ "

" _Eh ?_ "

" _Mata pria itu sangat menakutkan... Dan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan akan lebih menyanyat lagi..._ "

" _..._ "

" _Maka dari itu, aku bergerak lebih dahulu..._ "

Pada saat Frederich melihat ke arah Pola, ia melihat Pola yang akan menangis. Ia pun mendengar,

" _Lalu... hic... Apa yang... hic... Pola lakukan ?_ "

" _Berjuang. Atau mengundurkan dirimu sebagai Gadis Kapal._ " ujar Frederich

" _Berjuang ? Hic..._ "

" _Buktikan dirimu mampu kepada dirinya. Aku yakin dia akan berpikir ulang._ "

" _Bagaimana caranya ?_ "

" _Aku akan membantu... Tapi, semuanya itu tergantung dari usahamu. Apakah kau mau ?_ "

Pola terdiam mendengar itu. Zara yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua pun diam. Frederich menutup matanya sebentar, dan tidak berapa lama ia melihat wajah penuh determinasi dari Pola. Pola langsung berkata,

" _Jika... Aku dapat membungkam Laksamana tidak kompeten itu... Aku akan melakukannya... Lagipula... Ini adalah kehidupanku..._ "

" _Baiklah... Kau bersiap-siap saja di dock... Aku akan pergi menemui beberapa orang._ "

" _Eh ? Mulai dari sekarang ?_ "

" _Iya. Apakah kau mampu ?_ "

" _Tentu saja_."

Frederich tersenyum dan mohon undur diri. Zara kemudian berjalan ke arah Pola, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun, yang ia lihat adalah wajah pucat Pola yang penuh determinasi. Determinasi untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka salah.

* * *

Di kantor Viltus tidak berapa lama setelah Frederich bertengkar dengan Pola.

Viltus duduk di mejanya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sakawa dan Taihou yang membantu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai Viltus. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku lelah..."

"Lelah kenapa, Viltus ?" ujar Taihou yang moodnya sedikit membaik setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shiro beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku lelah... Kenapa Gadis Kapal Italia itu benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali ?!"

Sakawa dan Taihou hanya tertawa saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, pikiran Viltus rusak karena tingkah laku dari Gadis Kapal. Separah-parahnya seorang Gadis Kapal, ini kasus yang paling berat bagi Viltus.

Viltus langsung menggigit jempolnya, dan kemudian berpikir. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berjalan ke sebelah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Sudah tenang saja..."

"Iya sih... Tapi..."

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya deh..."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Ayolah... Di mana Viltusku yang imut itu..."

"Taihou, kau ini..."

Sakawa yang melihat itu langsung tertawa kecil saja, karena perubahan suasana dari Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara ketukan dari luar dengan suara dari Frederich. Viltus langsung mempersilahkan Frederich masuk. Setelah Frederich masuk, ia memberi hormat dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus."

"Ada apa, Frederich ?"

"Maukah kau memberi waktu kepada Pola, dan membiarkan dirinya masuk untuk membuktikan sesuatu kepada dirimu di operasi selanjutnya ?"

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu itu... Dan sepertinya..."

"Viltus..."

Viltus melihat wajah dari Frederich, dan melihat wajah penuh keyakinan. Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Saya beri dia waktu."

"Baik."

"Namun, apakah dia mampu berubah dalam waktu satu setengah bulan ?"

"Tentu saja... Saya yakin."

Viltus bersandar di kursinya dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, bila di operasi selanjutnya dia membuat masalah lagi... Itu adalah operasi terakhir dia di Kure."

"Siap..."

Frederich berjalan keluar dari kantor. Dan tepat sebelum keluar, Viltus berkata,

"Apa yang kau lihat dari dirinya ?"

"Suatu anggur... Yang belum matang."

"Heh..."

"Aku yakin... Dia pasti mampu... Memenuhi ekspektasimu"

"Kita lihat saja... Aku akan menunggunya."

Viltus tersenyum dan mendapat senyum balik dari Frederich. Keputusan mengenai nasib Pola di Kure akan ditentukan di operasi berikutnya.

* * *

Selama satu setengah bulan, Pola berlatih di bawah kepengawasan Frederich. Setiap hari ia melakuan latihan yang cukup berat dengan setidaknya satu minggu tiga kali akan menghadapi satu lawan satu dengan Gadis Kapal lain. Terkadang ia juga berlatih satu tim untuk melakukan sinkronisasi dalam tim. Selain itu, ia pun juga mulai belajar bahasa Jepang dengan bantuan dari Houshou dan Akizuki.

Selama itu pula, Pola sempat berusaha kabur dari latihan. Namun, dia dapat ditemukan oleh Frederich dan dimarahi olehnya. Terkadang Zara menemani Pola dalam berlatih dan merasakan perubahannya.

Hingga akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu oleh Frederich dan Pola pun tiba. Semua orang yang ada di Kure berkumpul di sana. Dan kali ini, Pola ikut. Roma yang melihat Pola langsung berkata,

" _Pola, kau kemana saja selama ini ?_ "

" _Maafkan saya, saya tidak mengetahui bahwa ada operasi sebelumnya._ "

" _Aku dengar dirimu membuat masalah dengan Laksamana Amarov, ya ?_ "

" _I... Iya..._ "

" _Haaah... Kau ini..._ "

Mendadak mereka berdua mendengar suara dari Viltus yang memberitahu bahwa instruksi akan mulai diberikan. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Operasi ini akan mulai dijalankan... Sebagai tim utama, yang memimpin adalah Haruto dengan anggota divisinya... Selanjutnya, untuk divisi bantuan akan dibentuk empat divisi. Divisi pertama akan dipimpin oleh saya sendiri dengan isi Yamashiro, Ise, Taihou, Shoukaku, Hibiki, dan Shigure."

Mendengar itu, Pola langsung menunduk. Zara langsung menepuk pundak Pola dan berkata,

" _Tidak perlu khawatir..._ "

" _Aku..._ "

" _Tenang saja... Itu baru satu divisi_ "

Pola melihat ke arah Zara dan langsung mengangguk. Viltus melanjutkan setelah diinterupsi oleh Yamashiro,

"Baiklah, divisi kedua akan dipimpin oleh Letnan Amami dengan isi Fusou, Hyuuga, Houshou, Yahagi, Jintsuu, Akizuki... Divisi ketiga akan dipimpin oleh Letnan Saejima dengan isi yang jauh lebih ringan Abukuma, Agano, Yuudachi, Fubuki, Mochizuki, dan Ikazuchi."

Viltus kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Pola. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Untuk divisi pertama, yang akan menjadi kapal utama adalah Taihou. Divisi kedua adalah Yahagi dan Divisi ketiga adalah Agano. Saya lanjutkan ke divisi keempat. Yang akan memimpinnya adalah Frederich..."

Mendengar nama itu, semua orang terlihat sangat terkejut. Shiro dan Viltus hanya tersenyum saja. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Letkol Yanagi akan menjaga di sini, sehingga ia tidak dapat ikut ke medan pertempuran dan digantikan oleh Frederich... Baiklah, isi dari divisi keempat adalah Serigala Galak..."

"Hei !" teriak Ashigara

"Haguro, Reporter Gagal, Tante-tante..." lanjut Viltus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang lain

"Apa maksudmu dengan tante-tante ?" ujar Myouko

"Kau merasa ?"

"..."

"Aku lanjutkan... Nachi dan yang menjadi kapal utama adalah Pola."

Mendengar nama Pola, semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Pola. Mayoritas dari Kure memiliki impresi buruk mengenai Pola atas semua yang ia lakukan selama di Kure. Dan dikarenakan tatapan yang menekan, Pola terlihat cemas.

Ashigara yang melihat Pola cemas, langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata kepada Viltus,

"Wah... Wah... Hukuman yang sangat berat dari dirimu"

"Bukan masalahmu." ujarViltus

"Tapi, apakah dia..."

"Aku memperhatikan dia, dengan bantuan orang lain juga, selama satu bulan ini..."

"Dia berusaha keras..." ujar Myoko mendadak

"Untuk tetap di sini."

"Jadi ?"

"Dapatkah kau memperhatikan dia selama operasi ini ?"

Ashigara dan Myoko langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan membuat angka dua. Viltus langsung tertawa dan kemudian mengangguk. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Pola dan kemudian berkata,

"Pola..."

"Ah... Iya, Laksamana..."

"Ini semua merupakan hasil dari usahamu selama satu bulan ini."

"..."

"Namun, aku akan memberitahumu satu hal..."

"Apakah itu..."

"Semua tergantung dari bagaimana kau bersikap dan hasil dari operasi ini..."

"..."

"Jika gagal..."

"..."

"Kau akan dipulangkan ke negeri asalmu, Italia."

Semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus langsung menatap tajam ke arah Pola dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku mengharapkan usaha terbaikmu... Seperti tulisan di meriammu."

"Ba... Baik..."

Viltus langsung menepuk tangannya sekali, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita semua akan kembali berkumpul kemari pada jam 1200. Operasi akan dijalankan 30 menit kemudian. Sekarang kalian semua bubar."

Setelah itu, semuanya langsung mengangguk dan memberi hormat. Dan kemudian mereka semua berjalan keluar dari dock itu untuk bersiap-siap.

Pola tetap diam di dalam dock, dengan wajah cemas. Frederich yang melihat itu langsung berjalan ke dekat Pola dan kemudian duduk. Setelah itu, Frederich memanggil Pola untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Frederich langsung berkata setelah Pola duduk,

"Kau khawatir ?"

"I... Iya... Tugas ini... Berat..."

"Sama seperti diriku."

"Eh ? Monster seperti dirimu..."

"Selama ini aku mengikuti perintah dari Viltus, sebagai wakil kaptennya. Jadi, setiap keputusan di kapal itu, adalah dasar dari pemikiran Viltus sendiri."

"..."

"Dan kali ini, diriku akan menjadi kapten dari satu divisi darurat."

"Kau..."

"Aku bermimpi untuk menjadi Laksamana yang baik, dan kembali ke Jerman untuk memimpin Gadis Kapal di Jerman. Selama diriku di sini, aku belajar banyak... Dan semakin lama, aku semakin tidak ingin meninggalkan Jepang."

"Karena apa ? Apa kau..."

"Aku tidak membuang mimpiku... Aku harus membuktikan sesuatu kepada Viltus. Dia menuntunku hingga kemari... Sama seperti seluruh anggota krunya."

"..."

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengalahkan apa yang ia capai... Dan kemudian di hadapannya akan berterima kasih banyak sebesar mungkin."

Pola menunduk dan berpikir sebentar. Dan tidak berapa lama, Pola berkata,

"Aku... Akan membantu dirimu mencapainya..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku masih jauh dari sempurna... Namun, aku percaya kau dapat menutupi kelemahanku."

"Mungkin... Ahahahahaha..."

"Baiklah ! Mari kita selesaikan operasi ini, dan setelah ini bisa traktir wine tidak ?"

"Boleh saja... Namun, aku yakin Viltus akan membuat acara penyambutan setelah operasi ini."

"Eh ?"

"Dia akan memasak pasta untuk kita semua."

Frederich langsung menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui mengenai kebiasaan divisi Viltus kepada Pola, dan dari sana Pola sadar dirinya terlalu menutup dirinya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata sekali lagi,

"Mari kita berjuang bersama..."

"Untuk memenuhi ekspektasi dari Viltus."

Pola berdiri dan langsung mengangguk. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan ke kapal komando yang disiapkan untuk mereka.

* * *

Operasi tersebut tidak berjalan mulus. Pada awalnya, pihak dari Kure berhasil menghancurkan divisi target Abyssal. Namun, tidak berapa lama mereka mendapat serangan dadakan dari dua arah. Viltus sama sekali tidak memperkirakan itu, dikarenakan dari hasil pengintaian di selama operasi tersebut, tidak ada tanda-tanda Abyssal dari dua arah tersebut.

Pertempuran sangat sengit, namun mereka berhasil memenangkan pertempuran. Korban paling banyak ada di pihak Pola, dengan Ashigara dan Haguro terluka parah karena melindungi Pola. Pola yang menyadari nasibnya, langsung sembunyi di dalam kapal komando saja hingga tiba di Kure.

Sesampainya di Kure, semuanya turun dengan Pola masih menunduk ke bawah. Pola terlihat sangat khawatir dengan nasibnya, terutama setelah dua orang cedera parah karena dirinya. Pada saat mereka melihat ke depan, mereka melihat Viltus yang menatap ke arah Pola.

Ashigara yang melihat itu langsung berjalan dan berkata,

"Dengarkan aku... Dia sudah berjuang keras, dan dia sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya. Kau tidak dapat..."

Viltus langsung melewati Ashigara begitu saja. Viltus berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Pola. Melihat itu, Frederich langsung berdiri di depan Pola dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku tidak membaca dengan benar radar sehingga ada Abyssal yang muncul di dekat Pola. Aku..."

Viltus langsung melewati Frederich, dan kemudian berhenti di depan Pola. Pola terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan Viltus dan menutup matanya. Viltus langsung memegang pundak dari Pola dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau sudah berjuang..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"Lanjutkan usahamu... Jangan menurunkan usahamu... Untuk tetap di Kure."

"Eh ?"

Pola melihat ke arah Viltus yang tersenyum. Setelah itu, Viltus membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Semua ini salahku... Sebagai bagian dari divisi pengintaian, rupanya ada wilayah yang luput kuperhatikan. Maafkan aku..."

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung tersenyum. Viltus langsung menutup wajahnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Hahahaha... Ceramah panjang akan kudengar lagi..."

Gadis Kapal langsung mendekati Viltus dan kemudian memberikan semangat kepada dirinya. Sementara Zara langsung berlari ke arah Pola dan kemudian bertanya,

"Bagaimana Pola ? Apakah kau..."

"Aku tetap di Kure..."

"Begitukah ?! Baguslah..."

Frederich langsung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Dia itu... Selalu saja..."

"Frederich..." ujar Pola

"Ada apa ?"

"Terima kasih banyak..."

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula, dirimulah yang berjuang keras." ujar Frederich sembari tersenyum.

Pola langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan bersama Zara dan Frederich keluar dari dock untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian,

Divisi Viltus mengadakan pesta untuk kedatangan Pola yang tergolong cukup terlambat. Zara dan Pola berkeliling melihat dapur, dan melihat hidangan pasta dan pizza yang hampir jadi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Libeccio sebelumnya.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka tiba di depan sebuah gudang. Dan Pola langsung berkata,

"Zara... Aku mencium wine di dalam."

"Eh ?"

"Ayo kita masuk..."

"Tu... Tunggu, Pola !"

Mereka berdua masuk dan melihat sangat banyak minuman alkohol di sana. Mayoritas adalah Vodka. Pola berjalan sebentar dan kemudian mendengar suara dua orang. Pola langsung mengajak Zara ke lokasi suara tersebut dan kemudian melihat Frederich dan Viltus yang berbincang-bincang.

Viltus, yang duduk di tangga, memperhatikan wine di kabinet paling atas. Viltus berkata,

"Kau melakukan itu semua... Luar biasa, Frederich."

"Aku tahu..."

"Melindungi dirinya dari diriku yang akan membuat dirinya lebih terpuruk."

"Itu semua karena apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Magyar, Marcos, dan Anastasia dulu..."

"Anastasia berbeda..."

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah... Hei, tangkap."

Viltus memberikan satu botol wine kepada Frederich yang langsung dibalas oleh Frederich,

"Masih terlalu muda..."

"Seperti pengalaman dirimu dan Pola."

"Eh ?"

"Kau tahu... Jika kau ingin berkembang, maka kau harus menemukan sendiri seseorang yang ikut berkembang bersama dirimu."

"..."

"Mungkin ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi dirimu untuk masalah ini."

"Aku..."

"Kau tahu... Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan mengapa Pola bertindak seperti itu. Ia pernah hampir tenggelam pada satu pertempuran, dan itu yang menjatuhkan mentalnya."

"Begitukah ?!"

"Iya."

"Aku baru tahu..."

"Maka dari itu, aku akan memberikan tugas kepada dirimu... Bantu Pola... Agar dirinya dapat berkembang... Aku yakin kau akan memetik hasilnya nanti..."

"Lalu, dirimu..."

"Aku akan menuntun kalian berdua, walaupun tidak akan terus menerus. Kalian harus menemukan jalan kalian sendiri. Bukankah, kau akan menjadi Laksamana dan memimpin divisi seperti diriku ?"

"Iya."

"Hingga saat itu tiba, aku akan membantu dirimu... Aku yakin... Dirimu akan lebih baik."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Viltus langsung turun dari tangga dan kemudian mengambil botol di tangan Frederich. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Iya... Terlalu muda."

"Benar ?"

"Ayo, bantu aku untuk mencari wine yang lebih baik lagi."

"Siap."

Sementara itu, Pola dan Zara sudah keluar dari gudang itu. Zara langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Itu alasannya..."

"Bagaimana caranya ia tahu..."

"Maafkan aku, Pola."

"Kau memberitahu dirinya ?"

"Iya. Dia terlihat sangat bingung dengan dirimu. Maka dari itu..."

"Maaf..."

"Bukan masalah. Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah kepercayaan... Dan Wine !"

Zara langsung tertawa mendengar itu. Malam itu, divisi Viltus mengadakan pesta yang sangat besar. Pola terlihat sangat menikmatinya, dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Mendekati tengah malam, keadaan makin tidak terkendali. Frederich, Pola dan Anastasia, yang diberikan wine oleh dua orang pertama, mabuk total. Bahkan, Pola sempat ingin melepas pakaiannya. Jika saja, Houshou dan Zara tidak datang, pasti akan lebih kacau lagi. Ditambah Viltus yang kena getahnya.

Dan mulai hari itu pula, Pola kembali masuk ke setiap operasi dari Viltus dengan arahan dari Frederich sendiri.

* * *

Kemudian, di suatu malam.

Pola duduk di dalam sebuah kantor yang kosong. Ia menuangkan wine ke dua gelas kosong, dan kemudian meminum satu botol. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar seseorang yang membuka pintu dan melihat ke belakang. Frederich berdiri di sana. Frederich langsung berkata,

"Seperti dugaanku... Kau di sini."

"Ehehehe~ Di sini memang paling nyaman untuk minum wine."

Frederich langsung berjalan ke dekat Pola dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau yakin... Akan ikut kami semua ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan Gadis Kapal di bawahmu."

Frederich hanya tersenyum saja. Pola kemudian bertanya,

"Siapa saja yang belum memberi jawaban ?"

"Taihou dan Sakawa."

"Mereka berdua... Semenjak kita kehilangan Verniy dan Shoukaku, semuanya semakin kacau... Apalagi Zara dan para pemakan kentang itu juga menghilang."

"Kau benar."

Pola langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke arah luar jendela. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang ini adalah kesempatanmu."

"Iya."

"Untuk menghadapinya."

"Aku sudah siap."

"Baguslah... Apakah kau sudah mengepak beberapa wine ke dalam kapal komando ?"

"Seperti dugaanku kau akan berkata demikian. Sudah."

"Baguslah ~"

Pola terlihat sangat senang mendengar itu. Setelah itu, Pola bertanya,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada dirinya ?"

"Entahlah... Yuuya berkata akan membawa dirinya kemari."

"..."

"Sementara, Sakawa dan Taihou akan dilindungi oleh Misuto. Aku tidak tahu pastinya."

"Yang penting kau melakukan itu, mengerti ?"

"Iya... Iya..."

Pola langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka melihat sebuah _star shell_ yang meledak. Pola langsung berkata,

"Itu tandanya..."

"Yuuya dan Shiro sudah menunggu kita... Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya."

"Ayo ke sana, Laksamana."

"Dan kembali berjuang."

Pola dan Frederich langsung tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk tangan masing-masing. Pola melihat sekali lagi ke wine yang masih tersisa di salah satu gelas dengan botol di sebelahnya. Botol wine yang ia lihat pada saat mengintip Frederich dan Viltus dahulu. Ia meninggalkan semua itu di sana, dan akan menikmatinya pada saat divisinya sudah lengkap kembali seperti dahulu. Sebagai tanda untuk perayaan.

* * *

HakunoKazuki desu~  
V : *uppercut  
H : *falcon kick  
V & H : *double lariat  
HK : Maafkan aku !

Tumben sekali membuat one-shot, tapi nggak first person... Tapi, sekali-kali lah ahahahahahha

Cuma itu saja. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih banyak.


	6. Sister's Vow - Shiro(OC)

**Sister's Vow**

* * *

Baiklah, Bagaimana aku memulai semuanya ya. Mungkin, akan kumulai dari pertemuan awal kita dahulu pada saat kita berdua masih cukup muda.

Apakah kau ingat, pada saat ibumu mempertemukan kita di siang hari yang panas itu ? Aku masih ingat, rambut perakmu dan tatapan yang penuh ketakutan. Seperti seseorang yang sangat trauma akan sesuatu. Dan aku pun masih ingat dirimu pada saat itu masih sering sekali bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang jarang dilewati orang. Satu-satunya yang kau terima saat itu adalah adikmu sendiri. Aku sendiri pun takut pada dirimu, karena dirimu adalah orang baru di lingkunganku.

Namun, sedikit demi sedikit aku sadar. Dirimulah yang perlu bantuanku. Aku yang sebelumnya penakut akhirnya memberanikan diriku untuk melindungi dirimu yang dijahili oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar dari dirimu. Aku memukul mereka semua, dan bertengkar dengan hebat. Setelah itu, aku melihat dirimu yang masih menangis. Luka di tubuhku cukup banyak, namun melihat dirimu aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

Aku pun masih ingat pada saat itu, apa yang kukatakan,

"Jangan menangis..."

"Hik... Hik..."

"Ayolah... Onee-san akan melindungimu dari anak-anak itu..."

"Mereka... Hik... Tidak akan... Hik... Mengangguku lagi ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Hik... Hik... Huaaaa..."

"Jangan menangis... Onee-san benar-benar berjanji akan melindungimu."

"Hik... Hik... Begitukah ?"

"Iya."

Aku tersenyum kepada dirimu. Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku melihat matamu yang menunjukkan rasa percaya pada diriku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat dirimu yang lain pada saat itu. Dan itu pertama kalinya, aku mendengarmu memanggilku dengan "Onee-san."

Kita kembali ke rumah, untuk dimarahi oleh Ayah. Ahahahahaha. Aku ingat sekali wajahmu yang berusaha meyakinkan Ayahku bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan. Namun, luka seperti itu tidak mungkin hanya karena kecelakaan idiot.

Kita kemudian tumbuh bersama, dan kita semakin dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan kau jarang sekali memanggil namaku tanpa akhiran '-nee'. Kau pasti selalu mengucapkannya dengan hal tersebut. Namun, kau tahu... Aku iri dengan dirimu yang jauh lebih ahli dari diriku pada saat SMP. Kau mampu melakukan semua kegiatan rumah tangga dengan baik. Menjahit. Memasak. Mencuci. Bahkan membetulkan genting pun kau mampu.

Bagaimana dengan diriku ? Memasak hampir membakar rumah. Mencuci gagal total. Menjahit, semua jariku luka. Ahahahahaha. Kita ini sangat kontras, ya.

Berbicara mengenai menjahit. Aku masih ingat dengan hadiah pertama yang kau berikan kepadaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Sebuah boneka kelinci. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang kau buat sendiri, setelah tahu boneka yang kuincar selama itu sudah habis dibeli orang lain. Aku sangat terkejut dengan hadiah itu, namun aku sadar dirimu itu sangat perhatian terhadap diriku. Sampai sekarang pun, boneka itu masih kusimpan.

Tidak berapa lama, musibah menimpa dirimu. Ibumu dan adikmu meninggal. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat meraih dirimu selama itu. Kau tahu, itu pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat takut. Takut kehilangan dirimu. Aku melihat dirimu yang sangat hancur, dan mendengar semua kata-kata yang merujuk kepada kematian. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk dirimu, hingga akhirnya ada seorang wanita bernama Kaede yang berhasil membuatmu bangkit kembali.

Aku ingat pada saat kau sedikit kesal terhadap gadis itu, namun perlahan namun pasti kau muai menyadari perasaanmu kepadanya. Aku ingat wajah panikmu pada saat aku memberitahu kenyataan tersebut. Dan wajah malumu pada saat kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Namun, pada akhirnya kau kembali jatuh.

Aku berusaha sebisaku untuk membantumu bangkit, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa takut untuk kehilangan dirimu. Hingga akhirnya kau memutuskan sesuatu. Melanjutkan mimpi dari Kaede, dengan bergabung di angkatan laut bersama dengan diriku. Padahal aku ingat sekali dirimu sangat ingin sekali meraih sesuatu bernama kematian.

Kau akhirnya masuk ke dalam angkatan laut dan menjadi juniorku yang paling dingin seantero Yokosuka. Itu yang kudengar pertama kali, hingga kau berubah setelah bersama dengan Taihou. Kau semakin berkembang selama bersama dengan kami semua, dan kau pun merasakan sesuatu yang bernama cinta kembali. Aku bahagia pada saat dirimu benar-benar kembali tersenyum dengan lebar. Betapa bahagianya diriku pada saat kau kembali bercanda dengan kami semua.

Hingga akhirnya, apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Kau menghilang dari hadapan kami. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupku. Aku merasakan ada suatu lubang yang tidak dapat tertutup, dan menghancurkan diriku. Dan pada saat itulah aku sadar, aku sangat bergantung pada dirimu untuk hidup selama ini.

* * *

"Begitukah ?"

Suara itu menyadarkan diriku atas semua lamunanku. Sepertinya suaraku terdengar di telinganya. Kini, di malam yang indah ini, aku melihat dirinya duduk di kursi roda sembari melihat ke arah laut. Pancaran bulan yang memantul di lautan pun dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Dirinya sekarang sudah tidak sama seperti saat itu. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Tangan kirinya terpaksa diamputasi, dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Dan, berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan dokter, hidupnya hanya sebentar saja.

Dan seharusnya, saat ini kami menikmati sebuah pesta kemenangan. Namun, dirinya ingin menikmati waktunya sendiri di sini, bersama dengan diriku. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tidak semua yang kau sebutkan itu benar, Shiro-nee..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tidak hanya dirimu yang membutuhkan diriku... Aku pun membutuhkan dirimu... Kita itu saling membutuhkan."

"..."

"Jika... Jika tidak ada dirimu pada saat kita masih kecil, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu Kaede... Tidak akan memiliki beberapa sahabat baik."

"Aku tahu..."

"Jika dirimu tidak ada pada saat Kaede menghilang, aku mungkin tidak akan ada di sini... Melihat lautan yang luas... Di mana akhirnya Kaede tidur dengan tenang, bersama dengan Keiko dan ibuku."

"..."

"Lihat... Itu hanya sebagian kecil di mana diriku membutuhkan dirimu... Untuk bangkit kembali."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu..."

Aku melihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah diriku. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku ingat... Furutaka pernah menceritakan bahwa Kimura menyebutkan mengenai sesuatu..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Pada saat kita kehilangan seseorang... Kita akan rindu dengan semuanya... Kebiasaan baiknya... Dan semua tindakan buruknya..."

"..."

"Aku merasakannya pada saat aku kehilangan Kaede, dan juga Kimura. Mereka yang paling mengubah diriku."

"Hei..."

"Tapi, walaupun demikian... Dirimulah yang paling berjasa atas semuanya..."

"Jangan..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Onee-san... Atas semuanya. Sebuah kehormatan untuk diriku menjadi anggota keluarga dari keluarga Yanagi."

Aku tidak dapat membendung tangis ini lagi. Aku langsung berlutut dan menangis, dan pada saat itu aku merasakan tangannya yang sangat lemah menyentuh pipiku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Onee-san... Jangan menangis..."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis ? Aku akan kehilangan lagi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi diriku... Aku akan kehilangan adikku untuk selama-lamanya !"

"Hei..."

"Aku tidak mau... Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu... Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ayah... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu... Lagi..."

"Onee-san... Hei..."

"Aku... Aku..."

Aku merasakan tangannya menyeka air mataku dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Air mata merupakan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai untuk dirimu..."

"..."

"Kau itu... Lebih cocok dengan wajah penuh semangat dan dingin..."

"Hei..."

"Juga dengan senyum, tawa, canda... Semua itu sangat cocok..."

"Vi..."

"Wajah yang sangat indah... untuk dipandang orang lain"

"Kau..."

"Jadi... Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu... Jangan..."

Sekarang aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tersenyum. Aku langsung memeluk dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, namun aku sadar itu tidak ada gunanya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan menghilang. Aku langsung berkata,

"Aku... Tidak dapat hidup tanpa dirimu... Aku... Aku..."

"Hei..."

"..."

"Selama tiga tahun... Kau dapat berjalan sendiri... Apakah dirimu sadar atas itu semua ?"

"..."

"Walaupun diriku tidak ada selama tiga tahun itu, semua orang membantu dirimu... Kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya... Tapi, itulah kenyataannya..."

"Viltus..."

"Kita berkembang... Tanpa satu sama lain selama tiga tahun itu..."

"Iya..."

"Aku yakin kau pasti mampu... Berjalan ke depan..."

"..."

"Ingatlah ini... Kau tidak sendirian... Yuuya, Misuto, Haruto, Friedrich, Anastasia, Magyar, Marcos dan yang lainnya masih ada di sini..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Maka dari itu, percayalah kau mampu..."

Aku semakin mendekap dirinya. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak berapa lama mendengar suaranya yang pelan,

"Aku senang... Kita masih dapat berbincang-bincang lagi..."

"..."

"Hei..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Berjanjilah padaku..."

"..."

"Selama diriku tidak ada... Jangan terlalu sering bergadang."

"Iya..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan kue... Kau sedikit berat sekarang."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Aku hanya dapat tertawa lirih saja. Dia masih bercanda sedikit, walaupun sudah diambang kematian. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Hentikan membuat _doujin_ seperti itu..."

"Eh ? Kau tahu ?"

"Tentu saja... Dari Yahagi..."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Aku melepas dekapanku dan melihat lagi ke wajahnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Dan berjanji pada diriku... Kau akan menjaga semuanya... Kau merupakan yang paling tua dari semuanya... Tolong... Lindungi mereka."

"Aku janji."

Aku melihat dia mengulurkan kelingkingnya, dan aku langsung menangguk. Aku berjanji pada dirinya. Sebuah janji yang harus kutepati. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Pada saat diriku sudah tidak bergerak... Aku ijinkan mereka mengecek tubuhku..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya... Tapi, setelah itu buang tubuh ini di kepulauan itu... Di mana tubuh ibu dan adikku, dan juga makam ayahku berada."

"..."

"Kami semua terikat dengan lautan... Hidup karena lautan... Berjuang di lautan... Maka, biarkan tubuh ini menikmatinya luasnya lautan di saat terakhirnya."

"Aku... akan..."

"Jangan buat pusara dengan namaku... Buatlah sesuatu untuk mengingatkan mereka yang tenggelam di pertempuran tersebut."

"..."

"Jangan buat diriku menjadi pahlawan..."

"Namun, Kau berjuang bersama kami..."

"Aku adalah pemimpin Abyssal... Kau tahu itu... Biarkan mereka... Mengatai diriku..."

"..."

"Itu keputusanku..."

Aku sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengar itu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kamera Kimura... Kau menyimpannya ?"

"Iya."

"Simpan itu... Semua foto dari orang itu ada di sana... Jika kau rindu... Lihat saja di sana."

"Iya..."

"Dan... Setelah tubuh ini tidak bergerak lagi... Mereka yang terhubung dengan diriku akan meninggal juga... Pesta di sana... Merupakan pesta kemenangan... Sekaligus perpisahan..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya mengenai itu... Ahahahahahaha"

"Kau ini..."

Aku langsung memukul kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia kembali menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... merindukan saat seperti ini..."

"Aku... pasti akan merindukan dirimu... Semua keluh kesahmu... Teriakanmu... Semuanya..."

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Pada saat kau tiba di sana... Beri salamku pada Aoba dan Kimura... Dan juga Kaede... Dan jangan membuat kekacauan."

"Tentu saja..."

"Viltus..."

"Aku lelah..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Perjuanganku mungkin sudah usai... Namun, perjuanganmu masih berlanjut. Lanjutkan semangatmu, Onee-san."

"Aku tahu..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Sudahlah..."

Ia menutup matanya, menikmati angin laut yang berhembus dengan pelan. Dan seiring dengan angin itu berhembus, aku mendengar ia berkata,

"Kau tahu... Angin laut ini... Sangat menyejukkan..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Jangan biarkan dirimu terikat dengan masa lalu..."

"..."

"Lepaskan semua belenggu itu... Dan terus maju ke depan..."

"Hah... Dinasihati seperti itu oleh dirimu..."

"Ahahahaha..."

"Ahahaha..."

"Onee-san..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Teruslah berjuang..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Walaupun... dunia benar-benar sudah memisahkan kita... Aku pasti akan selalu memperhatikan kalian semua... Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimura dan Ayah..."

"Iya..."

Air mataku kembali tumpah mendengar itu. Aku kembali mendengar,

"Aku sudah katakan... Jangan menangis..."

"Maaf..."

"Aku yakin... Kau pasti mampu... Karena dirimu adalah cahaya... Bagi banyak orang."

"Viltus..."

"Ia... menungguku..."

"..."

"Kazuki..." ujar seseorang

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Kaede berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat menunggu seseorang, dan pada saat bersamaan aku melihat Viltus yang berdiri. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Kaede, dan berbincang-bincang dengan Kaede. Setelah itu, mereka berciuman dan berjalan menjauh. Dan sebelum menghilang, ia seakan-akan melihat ke arah diriku. Ia tersenyum , sebelum lanjut berjalan.

Pada saat itulah, aku tahu dirimu sudah benar-benar tiada. Aku melihat dirimu. Duduk di kursi roda, dengan wajah yang sangat damai. Kau pun tersenyum di tidurmu yang panjang. Aku berlutut dan memeluk dirimu sekali lagi. Tidak berapa lama aku mendengar tangisan dari tempat semuanya berkumpul. Aku mendorong kursi rodamu ke tempat tersebut, dan melihatnya.

Sakawa yang menangis sembari memeluk ketiga saudarinya yang sudah tidak bergerak. Yuuya sendiri menangis sembari memegang tangan Yahagi. Misuto berdiri di depan Jintsuu dan Naka yang sudah duduk sembari bersandar di tubuh satu sama lain, seakan-akan mereka terlihat tidur. Zuikaku memeluk Shoukaku yang tidur memeluk dirinya. Akagi membiarkan Kaga tidur di pahanya. Mizuho yang dengan tenang tidur di sebelah Houshou yang menangis. Pada saat itulah, mereka sadar. Mereka sudah kehilangan seseorang untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini untuk selamanya.

* * *

Aku kembali duduk kursiku setelah istirahat sebentar dan mengecek dokumen yang berada di hadapanku. Dokumen untuk menghadapi Abyssal. Sesuatu yang belum berakhir bahkan setelah kau menghela nafas dikarenakan pemimpin angkatan kita yang baru sedang pergi ke Kure. Ia berkata akan bertemu dengan kawan lama. Aku menduga itu adalah Haruto, yang sudah menghilang selama beberapa tahun.

Aku merenggangkan badanku, dan kemudian melihat ke arah foto yang telah kucetak dari kamera milik Kimura. Ya, itu merupakan foto yang diambil oleh Aoba pada saat kau kembali dari misi besar bersama semua anggota krumu. Dan pada saat itulah, aku teringat mengenai sesuatu. Aku langsung berdiri dan menelepon pemimpin tertinggi agar aku dapat pergi ke Kure.

Dan sekarang, aku sudah berada di markas Angkatan Laut Kure. Frederich merupakan orang yang menyambut diriku selaku pemimpin dari Markas Angkatan Laut Kure. Ia ditemani oleh Pola, dan juga Misuto yang bertanggung jawab atas kedatangan diriku.

Aku berjalan ke arah bekas gedung terdahulu. Gedung yang menjadi awal dari semua kekacauan di dunia ini. Gedung yang telah memisahkan kita semua. Namun, gedung tersebut juga merupakan simbol perlawanan kita terhadap pria tersebut. Dan sekarang gedung tersebut sudah rata dengan tanah. Itu semua atas permintaan dari Marcos dan Magyar kepada diriku.

Sekarang gedung tersebut sudah digantikan dengan taman yang cukup indah. Aku melihat banyak Gadis Kapal yang berlalu lalang di sana. Dan pada saat itulah aku melihat beberapa orang. Aku langsung berjalan ke arah mereka dan berkata,

"Elisa, Magyar, Marcos !"

"Ah, Shiro-san." ujar Elisa

"Shiro-san, lama tidak jumpa !" teriak Magyar

"Shiro-san. Senang sekali bertemu dengan dirimu." ujar Marcos

Ketiga orang ini adalah tiga tangan kanan dari dirinya, tiga orang yang membatunya dahulu ditambah dengan Frederich dan Anastasia. Khusus untuk Anastasia, dia tidak hadir kemari karena ia masih memiliki pekerjaan lain. Hingga saat ini, aku pun tidak mengetahui dia bekerja sebagai apa.

Kami bertiga berbincang-bincang sebentar, dan kemudian langsung berjalan bersama ke arah satu monumen. Di sana hanya sebuah monumen yang menghadap ke arah laut. Monumen tersebut dibangun atas prakarsa semua orang yang terlibat di pertempuran terakhir untuk mengingat semua yang berjuang pada saat itu. Pada awalnya, banyak bagian dari angkatan laut yang tidak setuju. Namun, kami berhasil membuatnya setelah melakukan berbagai perbincangan.

Di sana, kami melihat empat ikat bunga. Aku tahu, Haruto hadir kemari begitu pula dengan Anastasia. Aku langsung maju ke depan dan kemudian menaruh seikat bunga di depan monumen tersebut. Kami langsung berdoa sebentar, dan kemudian aku mendengar bahwa mereka semua akan berkeliling Kure sembari mengganggu Frederich. Aku hanya dapat menasihati mereka agar tidak terlalu menganggu dirinya.

Setelah tidak ada orang di dekatku, aku langsung bergumam,

"Lima tahun sudah berlalu, kami masih terus menghadapi Abyssal tanpa dirimu..."

Aku langsung duduk, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku. Sebotol vodka. Aku kembali bergumam,

"Rasanya... Selama lima tahun ini sepi sekali... Namun, tetap saja berisik dengan staffmu di bawah diriku."

Aku terus bercerita kepada monumen di depanku, dan berharap seseorang membalasku. Hingga akhirnya, aku menyadari waktu sudah hampir sore. Aku berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku sangat merindukan dirimu... Namun, apa daya dirimu sudah pergi lebih dahulu. Ingat janjimu kepadaku, ya !"

Aku berjalan menjauh dan pada saat itulah aku mendengar,

"Tepati janjimu juga, Shiro-nee..."

Aku melihat ke belakang, dan melihat monumen yang berdiri di sana. Aku tersenyum dan memberi hormat kepada batu tersebut. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan kembali. Pertempuranku belum selesai. Lihatlah kakakmu ini, semua usahamu tidak akan sia-sia mulai sekarang.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Ummm... Sudah cukup lama gw nggak bikin one-shot dari Great Phoenix ya... Ahahahahahaha... Sudahlah...

Dan khusus yang satu ini lebih ke arah salah satu dari Laksamana yang kalian kenal. Jadi tidak terlalu banyak mengenai Gadis Kapal di sini.

Sudah, sekian saja dari saya.

Sampai jumpa !


End file.
